


Strong and Independent

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Omega!Lucifer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant!Lucifer, Alastair's a dick, Alpha!Abbadon, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Crowley, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS WRITING SHY LUCIFER, First Kiss, Knotting, LUCIFER IS A VERY SASSY OMEGA, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Lucifer is a strong independent Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Balthazar, Omega!Castiel, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Sassy Omega, Shy!Lucifer, Stubborn!Lucifer, Trauma, Virgin!Lucifer, alpha!michael, lawyer!Sam, omega!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer Milton is an accountant with his own business and the steadfast refusal to ever mate. As an Omega, society expects him to do so. At thirty years old and headstrong, he lives with Michael, his brother and business partner.<br/>At a monthly family dinner, Lucifer meets Alpha Sam Winchester, the younger brother of his baby brother Castiel's mate, Dean. And while Lucifer's attracted to the younger Alpha, he is steadfast in his refusal to mate with anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need to rectify the Omega!Lucifer/Alpha!Sam tag. So this is it.
> 
> UPDATE 11/29/2016: the wonderful @tenoko1 has designed a COVER for this fic!! It is enclosed here in chapter 1!! THANK YOU SO MUCH DARLING

“I _told_ you, you meathead, _I’m not interested!_ ” Lucifer snarled at the older gentleman, annoyed and aggravated pheromones rolling off of his body.

The Alpha smirked. “Really? Come on now, Omega, learn your place.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s not the Omega’s job, and you know it, Lucifer.”

“Zachariah, keep your slimy filthy hands off of me, or I swear, you will _not_ like what happens.

Zachariah, however, apparently wanted an appointment with his Maker, and so he reached out to grab Lucifer by the shoulders.

Lucifer ducked underneath his arms and brought his fist into his fleshy stomach, then jerked his head up into the Alpha’s chin.

Zachariah screamed and stumbled away, blood trailing down from his mouth.

“Next time an unmated Omega says that they’re not interested, it means _they’re not interested,_ ” Lucifer said. “Now, I am going to ban you from the premises, you sexist ape. Go on, shoo.”

“MICHAEL!”

Lucifer’s older Alpha brother came out of his office, wearing a weary expression. “Zachariah. Did you proposition my brother?”

“Yes.”

“Did you try to force him into it?”

“Well-”

“Answer the question honestly, Zachariah.”

“Well, I suppose you can _view_ it as forcing but come on, Michael! He’s thirty and unmated. He should’ve been having pups since he presented.”

Lucifer snarled and went to lunge were it not for his older brother latching onto his shoulder and holding him steady.

“Lucifer.”

Lucifer calmed a little from the commanding voice of his brother.

“I’m going to agree with my brother _and_ business partner. Banned. For life. Now get the hell off my property, or I’ll call the police. Worse, I’ll just sic Lucifer on you.”

Zachariah, wisely, left.

“Thanks Mikey,” Lucifer said, calming down now that the threat to him was gone.

Michael carefully looked Lucifer over and sighed.

“You’re not considering his offer, are you?” Lucifer asked.

“No,” Michael chuckled, ruffling his brother’s hair. “But I am worried. I can’t be there all the time to ward off Alphas who think it’s okay to mess with my brother.”

“You did so with Castiel,” Lucifer argued.

“Castiel had been pining after Dean Winchester for so long, everyone knew that they were going to be mated, and they were,” Michael reminded him gently. “Much, much earlier than anyone expected. Hell, even Gabriel has a mate by now.”

“I don’t _want_ a mate, Mikey,” Lucifer sighed. “I am perfectly happy being single and unmated. Anyone other than family smells completely disgusting and I’m not going to find anyone. I mean, seriously, Mikey, we still live in a society where I’m expected to be all meek and mild and pup crazed. I’m not like that. No one’s going to want that. I’ll just end up getting raped and the like, and we both know it.”

“I know,” Michael said, resting a firm hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I know, and I don’t want that for you, God knows that’s the last thing I want. I just want you to be safe.”

Lucifer’s ice blue eyes softened and he nodded. “I know Mikey.”

The Alpha wrapped his Omega brother into a hug and sniffed his hair. “You’re going to go into heat soon,” he noted.

Lucifer nodded. “Four days from now, according to the calendar.”

Michael hummed. “I have that business meeting in London, to discuss our expansion,” he said. “Who do you want looking after you?”

“Gabriel and Balthazar,” Lucifer said instantly. Gabriel was the most lax out of his three Alpha brothers, and his mate, Balthazar, cooked the most amazing food. Raphael was too strict (which annoyed even Michael to no end) and while he would like to see his Omega baby brother, Castiel and Dean just had a pup, and Lucifer loathed to bring the little family into the house of a horny Omega.

Michael nodded. “I’ll let them know, okay?”

Lucifer nodded and sighed. “Thanks, Mikey.”

Michael kissed his hair. “Of course, Lulu.”

Lucifer smiled. “Okay, chick flick moment over, I’m going down to the pub.”

Michael sighed. “No bar fights!”

“I don’t start them,” Lucifer laughed, pulling on his black leather jacket.

“No, you’re just the reason for them. Keep your nose clean- you’re about to get real fragrant, and I don’t need to go into frenzied Alphas trying to mate you to save your ass.”

“Admit it’s a cute ass,” Lucifer laughed. “Catch you later, Mikey!” He strolled out the door of Milton’s Accounts and whistled jauntily on his way down to the bar, looking forward to a stout straight off the tap and a couple rounds of hustling pool.

It feels _good_ to be his own Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets into a fight at the bar, despite his brother saying no.

“And you said  _ what  _ exactly?” Michael sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Lucifer grinned from the gurney before making his face into a more relaxed pose for the nurse to stitch his eyebrow back together. “I told him that he could take his high and mighty Alpha dick and shove it up his own asshole,” he said. “Sexist prick.” 

Michael groaned. “I take it he propositioned you?” 

“Of course. He started talking about pups and knotting and mating. Apparently this guy has like a whole harem of Omegas to do this and he was looking for a male Omega to complete his collection, I guess. And as a male unmated Omega, I fit that bill.” 

Michael sighed. “You didn’t happen to catch a name before you started wailing on him, did you?” 

“Hey, he grabbed my throat. I defended myself. You should see what he looks like.” 

“And the fact that he had  _ three  _ of his buddies with him?” 

“I had the situation under control.” 

“Lucifer. You’re in the  _ hospital _ . Getting stitches on your eyebrow and with a black eye and a broken nose and four dislocated fingers.” 

“Don’t forget the bruised patella.” 

“The bruised  _ what _ ?” 

“Knee, brother, didn’t you pay attention in anatomy?” 

“Could we please dispense with the medical terms?” 

“Nah, they make everything more fun.” 

“Don’t speak for a moment, sir, I’m going to need to reset your nose,” the nurse said. 

Lucifer grinned at the beta before schooling his face to a bored expression. She popped the nose back into place before regarding him with a fond, exasperated expression. “Can’t you go  _ one  _ weekend without ending up in my ER?” she asked him. 

“But then you don’t get to see my smiling face, Meg,” he purred. 

She ruffled his hair and looked at Michael. “He’s hopeless,” she said. 

Michael felt inclined to agree with her. “Come on, you holy terror, let’s get you home. He is free to go, right?” 

“Yeah, you know the drill.” She handed him the crutches. “On the crutches, two weeks,” she told the smiling Omega. 

“Yes, ma’am!” He gave her a playful salute and hummed as he got off the gurney and slid the crutches underneath of his arms. “Let’s get this show on the road, Mikey!” 

Michael sighed. 

His brother was a grade A idiot and he loved him to bits.

Lucifer expertly crutched his way out, whistling merrily and Michael followed him out, wondering what he did to deserve taking care of his unmated Omega brother. 

He drove them back to their house and sighed. “Need help getting in?” 

“Nope, thanks, Mikey!” Lucifer said. carefully sliding out of the vehicle and grabbing his crutches. 

They walked in and Lucifer collapsed onto his couch, smiling in bliss. “I love putting meathead Alphas in their place.” 

“To you,  _ every  _ Alpha is a meathead,” Michael said, going into the kitchen to get himself a beer.

“Except my brothers,” Lucifer corrected him. “You, Gabe, and Rafe are all pretty chill for Alphas.” 

“We’re your  _ brothers. _ ” 

“Yeah, but you could still be meatheads. And I suppose Dean’s okay. I mean, he’s hotheaded, but he does keep little Cassie safe and he’s not like Alpha crazy.” 

“He has a younger brother,” Michael noted. “Another Alpha. Lawyer.” 

“Does he now? Then why doesn’t he come on over?” Lucifer asked. 

Michael laughed. “That implies that you can pry Sam Winchester out of his office,” he explained. “Sam pretty much lives in his law office. But you know the family dinner?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Dean’s already got him roped into coming.” 

“Interesting.” 

“Who knows, maybe you’ll like him,” Michael said. 

“He’s an Alpha. I highly doubt it.” 

“You like Dean.” 

“I  _ tolerate _ Dean. The Alpha also thinks I should be mated.” 

“We  _ all  _ would feel better if you were mated,” Michael reminded him gently. 

Lucifer sighed. “I can take care of myself.” 

Michael came in and sat down on the edge of the couch, looking at his brother. “I worry about you, all the time,” he said softly, taking a sip of his beer. “I can’t look after you and the mating bond provides a measure of protection.” 

“It means providing pups, and I don’t want that,” Lucifer said. “I don’t want pups. I don’t want to be mated. I don’t. . . I don’t want to have my life be controlled by my sex. I’m a man, and I’m an Omega. Why should the fact that I can provide a family determine whether or not I can do certain things?” 

“It shouldn’t,” Michael sighed. “But that’s the way society is, and you know it.” 

“No one should have to deal with that, though,” he said. “Like, I should not have to defend myself every time I want a drink and some meathead thinks it’s okay to approach me. I should not have to be shamed for not wanting to be mated and not wanting pups. I shouldn’t. . . I shouldn’t have have my brothers worry about me because I’m unmated and I’m getting on in age.” 

Michael nodded and stroked his brother’s hair. “No, you shouldn’t,” he agreed quietly. “None of us fault you, by the way. We all just want our brother to be happy. We’re just worried that one day, you’re going to find yourself in trouble that you can’t fight your way out of.” 

“I know,” Lucifer whispered. He sighed. “Let’s get some sleep. Dinner’s tomorrow, right?” 

“Yes.” 

Lucifer tugged the afghan off the back of the couch and Michael helped tuck it up and around him. “Night, Mikey.” 

“Night, Lulu.” Michael dimmed the lights in the living room and headed on up to bed. 

Lucifer laid awake in the dark, sighing quietly as he tried to grasp sleep. The night after a fight was always troublesome for sleep, but Lucifer was tired, and he knew that the outcome could be a lot worse. 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lucifer go through the daily routine of going to work and discussing that night's family dinner. Lucifer decides to invite his best friend, an Omega named Nicki over.   
> Because if his brother is going to hook him up, he's going to hook Michael up dammit.

Lucifer woke up to his alarm the next morning and he groaned, reaching for his phone resting on the end table and turned it off before burying himself back into the blankets. 

“Rise and shine, Luce!” Michael said cheerfully. 

“No.” 

Michael sighed. “Honestly, I don’t know why our parents named you after the Morning Star when you don’t even enjoy the mornings.” 

“Enjoy the irony instead,” Lucifer said dryly, closing his eyes. “Five more minutes.” 

“ _ No,  _ Lucifer. We have to go in early since we close up early because of the dinner tonight.” 

“Here’s a brilliant solution to that problem-  _ no family dinner.  _ Cancel it.” 

“Lucifer!”

“What?”

“We can’t do that!” 

“And why  _ not? _ ” 

“Because this is the first time that we’ve seen Castiel and Dean since their pup was born.” 

“So we’ll take a day trip this weekend.” 

“ _ Lucifer.  _ Sam’s going to be there.” 

“Okay, another solution to the problem- I don’t go to the family dinner.” 

“Lucifer. It’s here.” 

“So I hide.” 

“WHERE?” 

“IN A CUPBOARD UNDER SOME STAIRS”

“We don’t  _ have  _ a cupboard under the stairs!” 

“So I escape to the bathroom.” 

“And if someone needs to use it?” 

“Then they’re going to get a very naked Omega in their face.” 

“ _ Lucifer Dantes Milton _ ”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” 

Michael threw his hands up in the air. “Lucifer. You’re going to get up and you’re going to get dressed. We’re going to work, and then we’re hosting the family dinner. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.” 

Lucifer groaned. “You’re not supposed to command me like you would a mate,” he grumbled. 

Michael chuckled and rolled his eyes. “I did nothing of the sort. I acted like an older brother with his stubborn, pain in the ass little brother. Now, up and at it, busy day.” 

Lucifer poked his head out of the blanket. “Get me coffee then,” he grumbled. 

Michael beamed. “Regular or dark roast?” 

“Dark,” Lucifer mumbled, slowly sliding the blanket off of him. “Milk and sugar.”

“Of course,” his brother smiled. “And I’ll get you your toast.”

“Don’t forget the cinnamon butter,” he said. 

“You go get cleaned up and dressed, I got breakfast,” Michael said, helping his brother up.

Lucifer cracked a small smile. “Thanks, Mikey.” 

“Of course, Lulu.” 

 

Thirty minutes later, Lucifer had cleaned up his face, shaved, and dressed in a simple white button down and black slacks and he hobbled into the kitchen. 

Michael was still in his pajamas and he smiled as Lucifer crutched his way into the room. “Your breakfast is on the table, Lulu,” he said. 

“Thanks, Mikey,” Lucifer said, sitting down and smiling. “You didn’t forget the cinnamon butter.” 

“Have I ever forgotten the cinnamon butter?” 

“Twice. High school. Worst days of my life. Well, considering one of those times was the day I presented, yeah.” 

Michael laughed. “Yes, and you’re an amazing Omega now eat up, I’m going to get dressed.” 

Lucifer chuckled and began eating his breakfast while his brother got dressed. 

Once his brother was dressed, he stood up, breakfast finished, and tucked his crutches under. “Alright. Let’s go crunch some numbers. Tax season is nearly upon us.” 

Michael chuckled. “You do like tax season.” 

“Hell yes!” Lucifer laughed and began hobbling out to the car. 

 

Work passed by quickly, and Lucifer was in his office come closing time, on the phone with a sweet little elderly lady who wasn’t sure how her husband’s death would affect her filing taxes and he soothed her fears, smiling at Michael who was standing in the doorway with a soft smile on his face. 

“Of course, Mrs. Daniels. Yes. I’ll be seeing you in my office next Wednesday at one in the afternoon to help you file. Of course. You have a good afternoon.” He hung up and smiled at Michael broadly. “Closing time?” 

“Yes. Time to go home and make food.” 

He sighed. “If we must.” 

“We do.” 

“When is it Gabriel and Balthazar’s turn?” 

“Next month.” 

Lucifer sighed and stood up, grabbing his crutches. “So what are we making tonight?” 

“Burgers.” 

Lucifer fist pumped the air. “Yes,” he cheered. “WOOT WOOT.” 

Michael laughed and followed his brother out. “Yeah, I figured that’d make you happy,” he said. 

“Any special things I should keep in mind?” he asked. 

“Umm. . . Extra bacon on Dean’s burger, no mayo on Cas’s, Balthazar wants ranch on his burger, and Sam just wants to make sure there’s vegetables on his burger,” Michael said as they slid into the car. 

“Sounds great. Alright. Let’s go do this. Dig out Death- I’m making French fries tonight.” 

Michael sighed. 

“What?” 

“Can’t we just buy it bagged?” 

“ _ No,  _ Mikey.” 

Michael groaned. “I will never know why you named our  _ four litre deep fryer  _ Death.” 

“Because deep fried foods will be the death of us all,” Lucifer declared. 

“Says the  _ child  _ who will eat deep fried Oreos,” Michael said, shuddering. 

“I am  _ not  _ a child, and deep fried Oreos are the best thing ever,” Lucifer insisted. 

“Lucifer. It’s a cookie with chocolate that you  _ destroy _ by deep frying it and then completely cover it with powdered sugar,” Michael said, scandalized. “I am not a big sweet person, but even Gabriel agrees that they’re  _ disgusting _ .” 

“Gabriel also likes to eat nothing but penis shaped lollipops.” 

“Okay, point-” 

“In  _ strawberry. _ ”

“Okay, true, but I agree with him on the fact that deep fried Oreos are disgusting and a disgrace to the Oreo species.” 

“ _ It’s not like I’m eating spiders. _ ” Lucifer pouted.

“No, thank fucking God that you weren’t the child with pica.” 

“No, that award goes to Raphael.” 

“No, you were just the child that decided to get into fights every day.” 

“It wasn’t  _ every  _ day. Every week, maybe.” 

Michael laughed. “You came home  _ every day _ with something new. ‘How’d you get this?’ ‘I got into a fight’. I swear on the Bible, that’s what happened.” 

Lucifer laughed and smiled happily, stretching out in his brother’s car. 

“It just escalated after you presented. It was like three times a day you got into a fight.” 

“Ah, well, most Alphas believe that Omegas are weak and get angry when you defy societal norms.” 

“Who was that one Omega who always stepped into your fights for you?” 

“You mean  _ Nicki Sterling _ ?” 

“Yeah, her. She never seemed to get into fights. Just broke yours up for you.” 

Lucifer laughed. “Yeah, and when she did fight, every Alpha regretted it.  _ Man  _ she fought dirty.” 

“And yet, she seems well adjusted.” 

Lucifer snorted. “She’s unmated, like me.” 

“How do you know?” 

“I do her bookkeeping. She has an account with us.” 

“Does she really?” Michael’s tone was thoughtful. 

Lucifer laughed. “You know, she’d be a good match for you,” he said casually. 

“You think so?” 

“Nicki needs an Alpha who understands her. You raised me. You pretty much understand her.” 

They pulled into their home and Lucifer sighed. “I’ll call her up, see how she’s doing.” 

“What has she been up to, by the way?” 

Lucifer hummed. “She’s Abbadon’s personal secretary.” 

Michael’s jaw dropped. “Really?” 

“Oh yeah,” Lucifer said. “She gets to walk around like an Alpha and talk like one and Abbadon always gives her paid sick leave when her heats hit. She one time hit heat in the middle of her work day and Abbadon personally escorted her home and refused to act on it.” 

Michael whistled. “She’s attractive.” 

“She is,” Lucifer agreed. “I’m not surprised that she’s unmated, though. Being a female Omega and having some feistiness is a double taboo.” He decided to give her a call as he began busying himself in the kitchen. 

“Well if it ain’t the devil himself,” Nicki laughed, and Lucifer smiled hearing his friend and classmate’s voice. “How’s things?” 

“Got into a bar fight last night, some idiot Alpha thought I’d make a good addition to his harem.” 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I just have to use crutches and had my eye stitched up,” Lucifer said, beginning to mix the things he would need for his burgers. “What about you?” 

“I’m in a similar bind, I accompanied Abbie to Crowley’s gala and some Alpha caught scent of pretty unmated Omega and tried to corner me. I ended up breaking one of Fergus’s bottles of Craig.” 

“How?” 

“It met a thick Alpha skull. It was a close call, too, he was going to try to mate me without getting into my pants. Had his mating fangs out and everything.” 

“You wore  _ pants  _ to a gala?” 

“Yeah, because the last time I wore a skirt I was nearly raped.” 

“You’re okay from that, though, right?” 

“Yeah,” she said slowly. “Well, except for my wounded pride and scars on my neck, yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Scars?” 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said it was a close call.” He heard typing in the background, and he had to smile at the efficiency in which the younger Omega worked with. 

“Fucking hell, Nick, you gotta be more careful,” he said, using his nickname for her. 

“I know, Luci,” she replied. “Abbie gave me a day off to recover, and Crowley’s not even letting me reimburse him for the Craig I broke, saying he understood. I mean, he’s a beta, so he kind of does, in a way.” 

“Yeah. Anyways, when are you free?” 

“Dying for my company, Milton?” 

Lucifer chuckled. “As much as I miss you, no. You see, I have this older brother.” 

“I see. Michael, right?” 

“Yep. And I know for a fact that he’s harbored a secret little crush on you.” 

“Oh has he now?” Nicki’s voice was smiling and he grinned. He knew she liked his older brother, but valued their friendship too much. Honestly, though, he couldn’t think of a better mate for Michael. Maybe Dean, if he had been an Omega and Cas was too. 

“Yes, yes he has, and so I was wondering if you’d go on a date or five with him?” 

“You sure?” 

“If this goes as far as mating, I’d love to have you as a sister in law. But I also want Mikey  _ off  _ my back for not mating. They’re trying to hook me up with Sam Winchester- Dean’s younger brother.” 

“ _ The  _ Sam Winchester? He works here, at Abbie’s firm. He’s a pretty damn good lawyer. Now if Abbie could get him to leave the office on occasion. . .” 

“Well, he’s coming to my family dinner tonight.” 

“Do you want me to come over?” 

Lucifer laughed. “Will Abbadon let you?” 

“Of course. Abbie’s been trying to get me to leave for about two hours now.” 

“ _ Why _ haven’t you gone home?” 

“I needed to catch up on the paperwork that I didn’t do when Abbie had me take that personal day because of the idiot at Crowley’s party.” 

Lucifer laughed as he heard a faint knock, then Abbadon’s smooth voice. “Nichole. Why are you still here?” 

“Been working, ma’am,” Nicki replied respectfully, her tone full of admiration for her boss. “But Mr. Milton is persuading me to leave. The elder Mr. Milton is trying to hook him up and so in retaliation he’s trying to hook me up.” 

“Good. Go out and experience decent Alphas. And take Mr. Winchester with you. He listens to you.” 

“With all due respect, ma’am, that might have to do with the fact that I try to throw him bodily out of his office,” Nicki grinned. 

Abbadon laughed softly. “You two should mate.” 

“Ma’am, no disrespect, but that’s an appalling idea.” 

“Not to each other, in general. I know if the two of you mated you would never leave.” 

“And you can’t live without me, Miss.” 

Abbadon laughed warmly. “You should get that cute Omega ass out of my office and grab that fine piece of Alpha ass that is Sammy Winchester’s and go to whereever it is Lucifer’s at. Tomorrow, make an appointment with him to go over the books.” 

“Yes, ma’am. I’m logging off now.” 

“Good. You have a nice evening, Miss Sterling.” 

“You too, ma’am. If you need me-” 

“I’ll call someone else. You need a night off.” 

Nicki laughed and he heard her stand up and zip up her bag. “Yes, ma’am.” 

He heard shoes clicking and he laughed. “I take it this is normal conversation for you two?” he asked. 

“Of course. Now I’m grabbing Sam and bringing him over with me. Oh, and let Michael know to set an extra place setting, what’s for dinner?” 

“Burgers,” he said triumphantly. “Your usual?” 

“Marry me, Luci.” 

“Sorry, no can do, the two of us in heat at the same time would be insane.” 

She laughed and he heard her knock. “Hey, Winchester, Abbadon told us to beat it.” 

“I got-” 

“Yeah, I know you got the Azazel case- congrats, by the way- but you haven’t left this office since you clocked in at four AM. You’re going to the Miltons’ family dinner, right?” 

“How’d you-” 

“I went to school with them, Luci’s in my graduating class. And he just invited me over.” 

“Nicki, Dean’s trying to hook me  _ up _ with Lucifer.” 

“It’s just Luce, it’s not like he’ll eat you or anything.” 

Lucifer snorted in her ear and he heard her huff in amusement. “Besides, Luci’s trying to hook me up with his older brother. Come on, worst case scenario is that I have to take you down for being a meatheaded Alpha.” 

“Best case?” 

“You end up mating my best friend.” 

Sam sighed. Lucifer could tell how young he was, although he was only four years younger than Castiel’s mate. “So, you’re coming with me?” 

“Yeah, Abbie told me to get out of here, and told me to take you with. So come on, log off and pack up. The Azazel case will be here in the morning. Now get that cute ass up.” 

The Alpha on the other side of the phone sighed. “Do I have to?” 

“We’re both in the same boat, Winchester. Get up, log out, and come with me.” 

“You won’t do anything if I don’t.” 

“Do you  _ really  _ want to test that theory, Sam?” 

“Not really. Fine.” 

He heard Nicki chuckle. 

“I’m going to let you go,” Lucifer said. “I’ll see you in fifteen?” 

“Make it twenty, traffic.” 

“Ten-four. See you soon, Sterling.” 

“Likewise, Milton.” 

He hung up and grinned. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicki brings Sam Winchester to the Milton family dinner. Family news abounds, and flirting ensues (discretely)

Lucifer smiled at the tiny female Omega standing on the porch. “Hey there, stranger,” he said affectionately, hugging his former classmate. She smelled really good. “Heat?” 

“About a week away,” she admitted. “Mmm, you’re fragrant. Four days?”

“You’re good. Where’s Mr. Winchester the Younger?” 

She laughed. “In the car. I think he half expected me to slit his throat and leave him in a ditch.” She waved and beckoned in the direction of her wine colored Camaro.

What that wine colored Camaro unearthed was the tallest and most delicious Alpha that Lucifer had ever seen and smelled. 

He was tall, towering over the very short Omega and the much taller one, with long dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes. 

“Sam, this is Lucifer Milton. He’s one of the accountants at Milton’s Accounts, which is where we do a lot of our books. Luce, this is one of the rising stars of the firm, Sam Winchester. You, of course, know his older brother Dean.” Nicki introduced them. 

Sam smiled and  _ Jesus fuck  _ there’s dimples. “Pleased to meet you, Mr. Milton,” he said, holding out his hand. 

Lucifer took the warm, calloused hand. “Pleased to meet you as well. And please, it’s Lucifer. We’re family, after all.” 

Sam chuckled. “Yeah. I knew for years that Dean was gonna mate Cas.” 

“We all did,” Nicki said. “So, are we going to go finish making food, or are we just going to have this little reunion on the porch all night?” 

“Miss Sterling,” Michael said, smiling at the tiny Omega from over Lucifer’s shoulder. 

“Oh, Mike, it’s Nicki, you know that,” she laughed. “I’m pretty much family, after all.” She stepped around Lucifer to regard the Alpha and she smiled at him. 

“Of course. Forgive me, it’s been a while,” he said. 

“I know. Six months since Luci and I last tore up a bar,” she said. “Are we making fries, Luce?” 

“Yeah,” he called over his shoulder before smiling up at Sam. “Um, please, come in. Would you like something to drink?” 

“Umm, yeah, water would be nice,” Sam said, coming in and smiling as Lucifer led him to the couch. “So, you’re an accountant?” 

“Yes, I’ve been certified and work with my brother,” Lucifer said. He sighed as he noticed Nicki in the kitchen. “Can you get Sam a glass of water while you’re defiling my kitchen?” 

“I am  _ not  _ defiling your kitchen, Milton,” she laughed, getting a glass of water. Michael was setting up the deep fryer, and discreetly staring at the Omega he’s harbored a crush on for years. 

“Lucifer! Crutches!” 

Lucifer swore. He forgot about them. “Do I have to use them?” 

“Doctor’s orders!” 

Sam gave him a confused look. 

“I bruised my knee last night,” he explained. 

“And cut your eyebrow,” Sam noted. 

“Bar fight,” Nicki supplied, coming in with a glass of water and Lucifer’s crutches. She set the water down in front of Sam and the crutches by Lucifer’s chair almost as if she lived in the house. “What do you want to drink, Luci?” 

“Glass of ginger ale, if you don’t mind,” Lucifer said. “Thanks, Nick.” 

“Of course, Luce.” 

“Why’d you get into a bar fight?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, some meathead thought I’d make a great addition to his harem. Apparently he was missing a male Omega,” Lucifer waved his hand expansively. “And considering I’m unmated, he thought I was prime real estate.” 

Sam frowned. “Well, that’s not right.” 

“I’m used to it. Most Alphas are giant knotheads and egotistical to boot,” Lucifer said. 

“Hey!” 

“With the exception of my super awesome big brother!” Lucifer amended. “And younger brothers.” 

“We’re doomed to be unmated, Luci,” Nicki called from the kitchen, coming in with ginger ale for Lucifer and a beer for herself. “We’re too much willing to get into fights and stand up for ourselves because we don’t let our gender define us.” 

“Amen,” he said, clinking glasses with her in toast and appreciation. 

Sam shook his head. “Not all Alphas are like that. Dean’s not.” 

“Dean also had his sights set on Castiel since they presented,” Nicki noted, sipping her beer. 

“True,” Sam said. “And I’m not. I minored in Omega rights in college.” 

“He did,” Nicki said. “He’s in charge of our Omega-hate crimes department.” 

Sam pinked and Lucifer raised a brow. “That’s impressive for someone who’s. . . twenty six?” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I started practicing about two years ago. I love it.” 

“He has the worst coffee addiction I have ever seen,” Nicki announced. Sam threw her a look that could only be described as a bitch face and she laughed. “Well, it’s true,” she defended herself. 

“ _ You’re  _ one to talk,” he grumbled. “You get that specialized coffee that people with weak hearts should  _ not  _ drink.” 

“Oh, Deathwish? Hell yes. And I can have it pumping in my system all the time, thanks to having my own office.” Nicki smirked. 

“She’s been drinking that since we were sixteen,” Lucifer said affectionately. 

Sam chuckled. “Yeah. Well, when you’re the head of an entire department, you need the caffeine.” 

“And you also get in before the sun even rises,” Nicki said dryly. “Four AM. Honestly. Even  _ I’m  _ not in at four AM.”

“No, you just stay  _ up  _ until four AM, then get two hours of sleep,” Sam replied. 

Lucifer smiled as Michael came in and sat on the couch in between Sam and Nicki, a beer in his hand. 

“LUCI WE’RE HOME!” 

“And there’s Gabe and Zar,” Lucifer sighed, resting his head in his hands, groaning playfully. 

“Oh! I didn’t realize Mikey would have a date as well as Luci!” Gabe said, beaming at the Omega. “Hey, Nicki!”

Nicki laughed and got up, greeting the smaller Alpha with his slightly taller mate while Michael blushed and coughed. “Hey, Gabe, Zar,” she said, kissing Balthazar’s cheek. “Dean and Cas on the way?”

“Yeah, the pup needed to be fed,” Gabriel said. He came over and sat himself down on Lucifer’s lap. “Hi, big brother.” 

Lucifer groaned and tried to shove his Alpha younger brother off of his lap. “Gabe!” 

“That’s my name, Luci!” 

Balthazar chuckled as he sat down in an armchair near Lucifer with a happy sigh. 

Lucifer looked over at his brother in law with a curious look. “Are you pregnant?” he asked. 

Balthazar groaned and nodded. 

Gabriel beamed. “Our first pup,” he said proudly. 

Lucifer beamed. “Congrats!” 

“Yep. Now we need to get Luci, Mikey, and Raphi mated!” Gabriel sang happily. He squinted at Sam. “Good God, that’s a moose!”  

Nicki laughed. “Gabe, Zar, that’s Sammy Winchester,” she introduced. “Dean finally got him to come over for family dinner.” 

“And you’re over for the first time in  _ forever! _ ” Balthazar said. 

“I know, I’ve been busy, it’s party season,” Nicki laughed. 

“Kill anyone this year?” Gabe asked. 

Michael and Sam made strangled noises of protest, and Sam was staring at his colleague in horror.

“Not yet,” Nicki said casually. “Closest I came was the knothead who tried to mate me.” 

Michael growled softly, barely heard by anyone but Sam and Lucifer. Lucifer just merely smirked and Sam gave an understanding look. 

“Oh? How’d he nearly die?” Balthazar asked. 

“Bottle of Crowley’s Craig to the head while he had his mating fangs out,” Nicki grinned. 

“Was he knotting you?” Gabriel asked in alarm. 

“No. He was attempting to mate without a knot,” Nicki said, tucking her hair back and showing off the slight marks on her neck. 

Michael snarled quietly, again only loud enough for the brother in law sitting next to him and the brother in question. 

Gabriel winced. “You poor thing. Glad he didn’t succeed.” 

“Same.” She smiled at Lucifer. “How do the three Alphas that you took down look, Luce?” 

Lucifer laughed. “Lot worse than I do, believe me.” 

“You got jumped again, Luce?” Gabe asked. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer said. “Guy thought I would make an addition to his harem. I disagreed. He and his two friends tried to persuade me. They failed.”

Sam gave a quiet growl. 

“Fuck yeah.” Nicki said. 

“I think I owe the pub a new pool table,” Lucifer hummed. 

“ _ Another _ pool table?” Michael asked in disbelief. 

“Wait. . . what do you mean,  _ another  _ pool table?” Sam asked in alarm.

“We get into fights, Sammy. And Lucifer’s tends to be more destructive,” Nicki said, sitting back down next to Michael and taking a long pull of her beer. 

“Seriously?” 

“The pool tale was convenient,” Lucifer said calmly, with a shrug. 

“I’m sure it was,” Nicki said. 

The door opened to reveal Dean, and Sam grinned as he stood up and walked over, hugging his brother. 

“Heya, Sammy.” 

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said. 

“Cassie!” Gabriel exclaimed, climbing off of Lucifer’s lap, putting a lot of his weight on his bad knee, causing his older brother to hiss in order to attack his baby brother, wielding a tiny bundle of blankets.

“Watch the baby!” Dean snarled, posturing. 

Gabriel shrank, baring his throat slightly to the other Alpha in submission before snatching the baby out of Castiel’s hands and running back with it. 

“Boy or girl?” Lucifer asked. 

“Boy,” Dean said proudly. “Robert John.” 

“Good name,” Lucifer said, peering at the small bundle. Robert yawned and looked up at Lucifer with eyes like his Omega father’s, bright blue, with Dean’s sandy blond hair. 

“Precious,” he cooed, smiling at the baby. 

“Food ready?” Nicki asked.

“Yeah,” Michael said, trying not to look like he’d been inching closer to the female Omega and fleeing to the kitchen. 

Lucifer laughed and everyone made their way to the living room, putting mates near each other (or prospective). 

Sam, Lucifer discovered, was a delight to talk to, and he truly enjoyed the Alpha’s company. 

_ As far as blind dates go, _ he thought as he dug into his burger, listening to Sam talk about the Azazel case with enthusiasm and passion,  _ not bad, big brother.  _

He chanced a glance over at his brothers. Castiel was busy nursing baby Robert while Dean chowed down on his burger, while Gabriel and Balthazar talked quietly amongst themselves. Michael and Nicki were talking to each other, catching up, Nicki’s lower lip being drawn into her lip like she tends to do when she’s nervous. He smirked to himself and gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back, laughing at a funny office story Sam told about a meathead Alpha in Sam’s office. 

“Set him to rights, huh?” 

“You bet! I mean, Omegas get   _ so much  _ shit thrown at them, it’s incredibly sexist and just. . . no cool, y’know? Like, yeah, okay, you can have babies, which is awesome, but is it really deserving of hate and being looked down upon?” Sam asked almost sadly. 

“No, it isn’t,” Lucifer agreed. “It’s the majority of the reason why I don’t plan on mating. I don’t want pups, or a mate. I just. . . I want to show that I can survive on my own, that Omegas don’t  _ need  _ mates.” 

Sam nodded. “I can understand that, and if you don’t mind me saying, you’re a very handsome Omega. I can see you getting a lot of hate for that.” 

Lucifer flushed and smiled. “Yeah. Nicki’s the same way.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Sam laughed. “Although she seems to be getting rather cozy with Michael.” 

They looked and Lucifer chuckled as he saw his older brother lean in to place a chaste kiss on the Omega’s cheek, making his best friend blush and duck her head shyly away. 

“Oh, they’ve been crushing on each other since Nicki and I got into our first fight together,” Lucifer said. “It was close after Nick’s first heat, and this Alpha smelled freshly heated Omega and tried to mate her in the school parking lot. I came running and beat the shit out of him and I took her home to get her cleaned up.” 

Sam smiled. “That was nice of you,” he said. 

Lucifer smiled. “We’d been friends before then. She’s only a couple years younger than me, and so I became like an older brother to her. And she became my kick ass little sister. When she scored the job as Abbadon’s secretary after college, I was so proud of her.” 

“I can imagine. She doesn’t have any family?” 

“Deadbeat Alpha father,” Lucifer said. “He died a couple years back. She didn’t even go to his funereal.” 

Sam nodded. “So you became her family.” 

“Yep. And I’m now gently nudging her at my brother.” 

Sam laughed. “That’s how Dean has been with me,” he admitted. “I. . . I like you Lucifer, and I was wondering if. . . maybe tomorrow. . . you’d like to have some coffee with me, or lunch?” 

Lucifer looked at the now blushing Alpha, and he smiled. 

“Sure.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Michael talk about dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, was working on a couple of other projects!

Dinner was a success, at least in the eyes of the eldest two Miltons as they wrapped up. 

Sam left first, with Dean, Cas, and little RJ. It was time for RJ to go to bed, and Sam wanted to get some sleep before heading into the office the next morning. Both Michael and Dean hi fived each other when they saw Sam and Lucifer exchanging phone numbers. Sam rolled his eyes and followed his brother’s family out, Castiel fussing over the baby. 

Gabriel and Balthazar were the next to leave, as Balthazar had an early doctor’s appointment about the baby. 

Nicki, of course, was the last to leave and Lucifer lingered in the kitchen, spying on his best friend and older brother. Michael was blushing, Nicki was biting her lower lip as they said their private goodbyes and gave himself another satisfied pat on the back when he saw the Omega stand on tiptoe to place a soft, warm kiss upon the Alpha’s lips, features coloring darkly as she did so. Michael blinked in surprise, but then Nicki had left, and Lucifer leaned against the door to the kitchen on his crutches, smirking as he watched Michael trace his lips with his fingers. 

“You did this on purpose,” he accused after long moments of silence. 

Lucifer grinned. “You try to hook me up, I’ll try to hook you up,” he said. “Date?” 

“Thursday, night before I leave for London. She’s going to a party where she has to bring a plus one. What about you and Sam?” 

“Lunch tomorrow,” Lucifer said with a shrug. 

Michael grinned. “You too were getting into some deep conversation,” he noted. 

“Yeah, but Sam didn’t kiss me at the end of the night,” Lucifer stated. 

Michael flushed. “She is rather forward, isn’t she?” he asked. 

Lucifer grinned. “You’ll be mated by the time the year is out.” 

“And I think you like Mr. Winchester,” Michael teased. 

Lucifer hobbled back into the kitchen. “He’s a nice guy,” he confessed. “He’s smart, he’s strong, he’s confident. He’s a damn good lawyer and is passionate about his work. He’s going to make an Omega very happy one day.”

Michael smirked. “Maybe you’re that lucky Omega.” 

“Mikey, please,” Lucifer laughed. “I don’t think that’s going to happen.” 

“You never know. Never say never, Luce.” 

Lucifer poured himself a glass of water, sipping on it. “Yeah, okay,” he said. 

“Why don’t you go get some sleep?” Michael said gently, knowing that family dinners tended to wear Lucifer out. 

Lucifer nodded and crutched his way to his couch, his brother coming over and tucking him in. “I think there’s more surprises in store for you, brother,” Michael said, ruffling his hair. 

Lucifer batted his hands away. “Go have wet dreams about my best friend,” he groaned. 

Michael blushed and grabbed a spare pillow, pretending to smother him, Lucifer laughing hysterically. 

“It’s gonna happen, big brother,” Lucifer said, removing the pillow from his face to grin up at him. “It’s  _ so  _ gonna happen.” 

“And you’ll have the same thing happen to you about  _ Sam _ ,” Michael retorted. 

“That requires me thinking of him. And I won’t be. Good night, Mikey.”

Michael chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Good night, Lulu.” 

Lucifer watched his brother turn off the lights and lock the door before retreating into his bedroom. He stared up at the ceiling, smiling before he fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds himself in an interesting situation, and he has his lunch date with Sam.

_ Lucifer groaned and rolled over in his bed, snuggling into the warm body that was laying there. The body chuckled and ran large hands up and down his back. Morning sunlight peered through the pale blue curtains.  _

_ “Need a little something, baby?” the body purred.  _

_ “Mmm, that’d be nice,” Lucifer hummed, arching into the warm hands on his back.  _

_ The body chuckled and rolled Lucifer onto his back, wedging a knee in between his legs, rubbing up against his hole. He moaned and rocked his hips along his thigh.  _

_ The body chuckled, nipping along Lucifer’s collarbone. “Oh, my Omega needs this bad, doesn’t he?”  _

_ “Yes, yes, fuck, I need it,” Lucifer whined. “Please, Alpha.”  _

_ Hazel eyes met ice blue, and Sam- that was his name, although Lucifer didn’t care for his name at the moment- spread Lucifer’s legs even wider.  _

_ “Alpha, please,” Lucifer begged. “Alpha, please, please fuck me!” _

_ “Needy little Omega,” Sam purred, nipping his throat. _

_ Lucifer whined and bared his throat needily rocking his hips up and into Sam's groin, gasping at the friction that it gave him. Sam moaned and ground onto him.   _

_ “Beg for me”  _

_ “Alpha, please, please, please knot me” Lucifer babbled, grasping onto Sam's shoulders. “Need your knot.”  _

_ Sam growled and slid into Lucifer as he bit down on his neck hard, right where his mating bite was.  _

Lucifer woke up hand flying to his neck, relieved to find that he didn't have a mating bite and that he was on the couch and not in bed. 

However, he was covered in slick.

Fuck his life. 

He got off the couch as he looked at his brother's room, hearing the shower on and he smirked before slipping in. He cleaned up his slick and got dressed, giving himself a pep talk. 

_ You just met him and he's attractive and you're three days from your heat. It's fine, it's natural.  No shame.  No shame in having a complete wet dream about getting fucked by Sam, who was your mate in the dream. No harm, no shame. _

He came out of his bedroom and hobbled into the kitchen, smiling at Michael as he sat down. “Good morning, brother of mine,” he said. 

“A day I don’t have to pry you off the couch before breakfast? What has the world come to?” Michael teased as he came in, ruffling his brother’s hair. 

“Well, hearing your shower made me think I should do the same,” he grinned, batting his brother’s hand away. “What was up with the early morning shower, Mikey?” 

“Umm. . . I hate you,” Michael grumbled. “ _ You  _ put the idea of the wet dream into my head, and  _ I had one. _ ”

Lucifer howled in laughter as his older brother turned bright red. “Oh? Tell me, was she already claimed in your dream, or was it you claiming her?” he teased. 

“I am going to fucking take you to the river and fucking toss you in,” Michael growled, setting Lucifer’s coffee and toast in front of him. 

Lucifer leaned over and gave his brother an exaggerated cheek peck, with a very loud “mwah!” sound. 

Michael rolled his eyes and went back for his coffee. “Did you have a wet dream last night, Luci?” he asked. 

“Nope! I woke up completely slick free and without an orgasm,” Lucifer half lied. “So suck it!”

“Well, the living room smells awfully fragrant for someone not having a wet dream,” Michael noted. “You sure?” 

“Positive,” Lucifer said. 

“Liar, liar, Devil’s on fire,” Michael teased. “You definitely did.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Nah, incest isn’t a kink of mine.” 

Lucifer laughed and rolled his eyes. “Idiot.” 

“Asshole.” 

They smiled at each other. “I won’t press for details, unlike you,” Michael laughed as he finished off his coffee. 

“Good. Because I won’t tell you anything,” Lucifer pouted. 

“Just as I won’t. Now let’s get to work.” 

Lucifer hobbled out to the car and relaxed. “Do I smell like I’m aroused?” he asked as his brother got into the car. 

“Nah, you did a good job cleaning up. What about me?” 

Lucifer sniffed the air. “Nah, you’re good bro.” 

“Good.” 

 

Lunchtime came quickly, and Lucifer bolted out of his office and found the little cafe that Sam had decided on for their date. 

_ Was it a date? _

Sam’s face broke into a smile as Lucifer slid into the seat opposite him, starting to put away his paperwork. 

“Working on your break?” Lucifer teased, waving a waitress over for drinks and a menu. 

“What can I get you, sir?” the Beta asked. 

Lucifer beamed. “Can I get a menu and a Long Island tea?” he asked her. 

“Of course, sir. Checks separate or together?” 

“Separate,” Lucifer stated as Sam said “Together.”

“I’ll let you boys decide,” she laughed as she went off with Lucifer’s drink order. 

Lucifer looked over his menu at Sam. “I can pay for myself,” he said. “I’m rather successful in my own right.” 

“Call me old fashioned, but I pay for the first date. You start going dutch on the third,” Sam smiled.  

“Is that so?” 

Sam sipped his water calmly. “That’s traditional.” 

“I’m not a traditional Omega, Sam,” Lucifer reminded him. 

“Humor me. I like you and I’d like to pay for you.” 

“No, I can pay,” Lucifer insisted. 

“I am paying for you, Lucifer.” There was a note of steel in Sam’s voice, just a hint of Alpha coming through, and Lucifer resisted the urge to bare his throat at the subtle display of dominance. 

“Fine,” Lucifer grumbled. 

Sam smiled. “Now, I know you can pay and that are willing to, but I like treating people. Especially cute Omegas.” 

Lucifer blushed and ducked his head. “Stop that,” he said. “You barely know me.” 

“You’re  a thirty year old Omega, no desire to mate or have pups, independent. Graduated from UC Berkeley with your accounting degree seven years ago in the top ten percent of your class, started up Milton’s Accounts with your older brother Michael. You have been in forty bar fights in the past five years, usually beating up Alphas who think that they could mate you. You actually were nearly raped by the Alpha Alastair Milliband four years ago and you prosecuted, winning with a large majority vote of his guilt, with your representing attorney being your own brother Raphael Milton.” Sam smiled. 

Lucifer’s jaw dropped. “How. . . ?”

“I’m a good researcher, and you used Abbadon’s law firm for your case,” Sam said. 

“When did you do this research?” he asked. 

“Last night, when I got home,” he admitted. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “Why?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Long story short? I’ve investigated every Omega I’ve been with since I was a pre-law major at Stanford,” Sam admitted. “I had a stalker. Omega, who was completely convinced that I was her soulmate.” 

Lucifer winced. He had heard of Omegas like that, and was thankful that he wasn’t one of those types. “Pup crazy?” 

Sam nodded. “She didn’t like the fact that I’m infertile.” 

Lucifer blinked. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Sam chuckled, looking away. “Umm. . . I did a really stupid thing in college. You know what a Brazilian wandering spider is?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah, it’s a really dangerous spider.”

“Well, I had a buddy who had one as a pet. And we were drunk one night, and Brady got the brilliant idea to let him out of the tank. Well, it bit both of us.” Sam grimaced. “I had to call 9-1-1. Brady had passed out. We both got treated. He and I both had priapism. I got the fun side effect of infertility.” 

Lucifer stared at him. “WHY did your buddy have a fucking banana spider as a pet? Those things are absolutely gross looking and so fucking dangerous! They’re more poisonous than a southern black widow to mice!” 

“I know,” Sam grimaced. “Luckily, I killed it. That’s how I got bit, actually. It bit Brady and started scurrying around looking for a place to hide and I nabbed it with my bare hands. It then bit me and I slammed one of my textbooks down onto my hand.”

Lucifer stared and shook his head. “Did you break your hand as well?” 

“Yes, yes I did.” Sam grinned sheepishly. 

“You are a dumbass,” the Omega declared. 

“Yeah. But hey, I no longer have priapism and the infertility. . . well, that 

doesn’t bother me.” 

Lucifer cocked his head to the side. “Don’t you want pups?” 

Sam shrugged. “Not really,” he confessed. “My old man. . . well, my old man was a real piece of work, especially after Mom died. So yeah, it was a disappointment, but I was considering not having pups if I mated anyways.” He smiled. “So, how come you don’t want pups?” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Pups get in the way,” he said. “And. . . it’s something that’s  _ expected  _ of me. If I were to ever  _ want  _ pups, I don’t want it to be a part of what society expects of me.” 

Sam smiled. “That makes sense,” he said. “And I kind of applaud you for not bowing down to society.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Thanks.” 

“Of course.” 

The waitress came back over. “Are you boys ready to order?” she asked. 

Sam smiled up at her as Lucifer nodded. “Yes, we are,” he said. 

“Alright, what can we get you?” 

“Can you get me the Caesar salad platter with garlic bread and Italian dressing?” Sam requested. 

“Sure thing. And for you, sir?” 

“Can I get the wild west buffalo burger, with provolone cheese?” Lucifer requested with a smile. 

“Pink or no pink in your burger?” 

“Just a hint of pink.” 

She took the menus and smiled. “It’ll be out for you shortly,” she told them before leaving them alone again. 

Sam turned back and smiled at him. “So, dinner last night was fun,” he said. 

“It was,” Lucifer agreed. “I’d never seen Michael seem so flustered.” 

Sam laughed. “Yeah, Nicki was in the office and I teased her a little. She kicked me.” 

“Aww, I’m sorry,” Lucifer laughed. “Shin?” 

“Hip,” Sam grumbled. “I often forget how high she can kick, even when she’s wearing five inch heels.” 

Lucifer laughed. “I know what you mean. But hey, those high heels have protected her many times. I’ve seen her nearly brain an Alpha with one.” 

“At one of your infamous bar fights?” Sam chuckled. 

“Actually yes,” Lucifer laughed. “She was playing pool while I was getting drinks and some Alpha grabbed her ass when she bent over to break. She stabbed him with the cue in the throat to get him to back off. She ended up pinned rather angrily to the pool table. She slid off her heel and brought it up and  _ thwack _ , Alpha’s stumbling away with a nice sized hole in his head, screaming about how she attacked him and she just calmly slid her shoe back on and went back to playing pool.” 

Sam laughed. “Okay, that sounds like Nicki,” he agreed. 

“I’m a little more violent,” Lucifer admitted. 

“Well, they probably figure you can take more, since you’re male,” Sam noted. 

Lucifer nodded and shrugged. “I don’t mind. It’s part of my life. Lucifer Milton, bringing down meathead Alphas every day since presentation.” 

Sam laughed. “I really like you, you don’t take shit from anyone,” he said. 

Lucifer grinned. “If I were to take shit, my life would be very different,” he pointed out. 

“Very true,” Sam agreed. 

Their food arrived and Sam made happy noises at the sight of his salad, while Lucifer let out a content sigh as his burger was placed in front of him. 

An idea began to form in Lucifer’s mind. Now, he may not know how much money Sam made, or how he was planning on paying. But Lucifer realized that Sam can’t pay if  _ Lucifer  _ gets to the check first. 

They talked more as barbeque sauce ran down Lucifer’s chin and Sam reached across the table to wipe it up with a napkin and Lucifer licked his thumb and scrubbed at the corner of the Alpha’s mouth to remove some ranch dressing, earning himself a wide dimpled smile when he was done. 

It was so easy to open up to Sam. Lucifer didn’t think that Sam had a romantic interest in him (because  _ why _ would a perfect Alpha such as Sam be interested in a delinquent Omega like him?) and that made life easier. It was almost like talking to Michael in a way. 

“Checks separate or together?” 

“Together,” they answered in unison. Sam smiled. 

The waitress brought the check over and they waited until her back was turned before they reached for it at the same time, but Lucifer was quicker. 

“Lucifer. Hand over the check.” 

“No.” Lucifer kept the check in hand as he began searching his sports coat and pants for his wallet. 

“Looking for this?” 

Lucifer slowly raised his head and his jaw dropped as he saw his wallet in the Alpha’s large, strong hands. “How. . .?” 

“Deadbeat dad plus the need to survive when I was about twelve,” he explained. “You shouldn’t keep your wallet in your left coat pocket, it’s more likely to get stolen. Or fall out. Which is what happened when you leaned over the table to wipe off the ranch on my face.” 

Lucifer raised a brow. 

“I knew you were going to try to do this. Preventative measure.” Sam smiled and  _ fuck  _ Lucifer was weak for those dimples and he reluctantly, almost petulantly handed over the check. Sam beamed and paid the check, returning the wallet to him after whispering secretively to the waitress. He was surprised, therefore, to have his  _ exact  _ coffee order placed in front of him in one of the really fancy, reusable to-go mugs. The waitress winked at him and he blushed, glaring at Sam from across the table, seeing much of the same in front of him. 

“You planned that.” 

“Of course,” Sam said, sipping his coffee. “Now, what do we say?” 

Lucifer could’ve punched Sam. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” Sam grinned and Lucifer grinned back, unable to help himself. 

They talked for a couple more minutes before Lucifer said he had to get back to the business to deal with a client who was doing her taxes early. They parted with a hug and Lucifer could’ve sworn that Sam’s lips brushed the top of his head. 

“Did you. . .” 

Sam winked. “Can’t prove most anything without concrete evidence and all you have, my friend, is circumstantial.” He smiled and set off in the opposite direction. 

Lucifer’s walk back to Milton’s Accounts had a bit of a jaunty step to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Michael talk, and we learn a little about Lucifer's past with Alastair

Michael leant in the doorway of his brother’s office shortly after a client left, taxes filed and a nice estimated refund check expected. 

Lucifer finished up the notes on what happened for his files and looked at his brother. “Nicki text you at all today?” 

“She did,” he admitted. “Asking me about my day so far. She’s doing pretty well. How was your date with Sam?” 

“It was good. Apparently a ‘date’ means ‘free meal for the Omega’.” He made air quotes around  _ date  _ and  _ free meal for the Omega.  _ “He nicked my wallet so  _ I  _ couldn’t go halfsies or pay the check in full.” He took a sip of his free coffee. 

Michael laughed. “An Alpha that you listened to?” he teased. “My, my, Lulu, I think you like him.” 

Lucifer brandished his coffee at him. “I  _ will _ change the font on your notes to Comic Sans.  _ Permanently. _ ”

“Awh, I’m just teasing.” He gave a curious look at the coffee mug. “Where’d you get that?” 

“Sam,” Lucifer admitted. “He paid for my coffee  _ behind my back. _ ” 

Michael laughed loudly, shaking his head. “I’ll give him this, he knows what he’s doing,” he said. “Do you think I’ll have to pull that sort of thing on Nicki?” 

“Most likely. And taking away her wallet  _ will not  _ do anything,” Lucifer informed him. “She always keeps forty dollars in her bra.” 

“Thanks for the heads up,” Michael said. “I’ll just have to persuade her that I’m paying, end of discussion.” 

“Call for the check when she goes to the bathroom,” Lucifer advised. 

“Devious, Lu,” Michael hummed approvingly. 

“She’s my best friend, I know how to trick her,” Lucifer scoffed. 

“So, um. . . why didn’t you pay for the check?” 

“Little lawyer-” 

“Did you  _ see  _ the height on him?” 

“-knows how to pick pocket and saw my wallet drop on the ground and snagged it. The fucker.” 

Michael howled with laughter while Lucifer grimaced. “And he wouldn’t surrender it until after he paid. The bastard.” 

“I think you like him,” his older brother sang, ruffling his brother’s hair. 

“Stop that! And no, I don’t. He’s attractive, sure, but  _ no mates. _ ” 

“I feel like there’s a second statement that you’re leaving off.” 

“Say, in an alternate universe, I end up mating Sam. Or aliens kidnap me and pump me full of love juice for him” Lucifer sighed. 

“Aye.” 

“No pups would happen because Sam’s infertile. The  _ idiot  _ got bit by a Brazilian wandering spider in college.” 

Michael stared at his brother, squinting. “How?” 

“His idiotic friend had one as a pet, they got drunk, they let it out, it bit his friend, then Sam went to capture it, it bit him, and then he broke his hand with a textbook,” Lucifer said plainly. 

Michael raised a brow. “That’s even stupider than the time I mixed a fifth of Russian standard with eighty ounces of Gatorade.” 

“I still don’t know how the fuck you survived that.” 

“I  _ still  _ don’t understand how you’re alive after that stunt with Alastair.” 

Lucifer sighed. The Alastair case had left him quite literally for dead when Lucifer refused to submit to the Alpha for mating. “Strong will and determination and good ol’ fashioned Milton stubbornness, I guess,” he mumbled. 

“It’s getting close to that date, isn’t it?” Michael asked quietly. 

“Two weeks from now,” Lucifer admitted softly, absently running at the thin white scar underneath of his chin, from where the blade of the knife had run. “It’s. . . it’s honestly the only time I wish I had an Alpha.” 

Michael raised his brow. “Why’s that?” he asked. 

Lucifer raised his head, softness in his normally steely blue gaze. “Because then I can cuddle up to him, and know he’s going to protect me,” he admitted quietly. “And that I’m safe from other Alphas like him. Does that make sense?” 

Michael nodded. “Yes, of course, Lulu,” he said. “Your thing is you don’t want to be pampered and babied and treated like a breeding machine. You want someone who is going to give you a firm hand, but let you do what you want and who will always protect you.” 

Lucifer nodded. “But. . . name an Alpha that isn’t mated or my brothers who’s like that,” he asked. 

Michael squeezed his younger brother’s shoulder. “You’ll find someone.” 

“I’m an old, crotchety Omega,” Lucifer grumbled. “By society’s standards at least.” 

Michael laughed. “You’re only thirty, Lulu. You’ll find someone. You’ll find someone who will change your ideas about mating.” 

“I highly doubt that, but thanks, bro.” Lucifer sighed, smiling a little. 

The Alpha hugged his younger Omega brother. “And if you need me during that time-” 

“I’ll let you know,” Lucifer promised, both of them knowing that he won’t, that Lucifer will spend the day in silent misery, hiding in his bedroom and curled up, mentally reliving that awful night over and over again. 

“Well, let’s get back to work,” Michael said. “You’ll be okay, right?” 

“Yeah,” Lucifer said, turning to the books of Abbadon’s law firm from the past year to reacquaint himself with the numbers. “I’ll be just fine, Mikey.” 

“Alright.” Michael quietly left. 

Lucifer let a single tear roll down his cheek, wiping it away and drinking a long slurp of coffee before getting back to work, not allowing himself to be dragged into the hellish parts of his mind by the demons inside. 

He had work to do, and something to think about. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicki and Lucifer chat

Nicki showed up at around four, the books from the firm on her hip, her travel mug in her hand, and a smile on her face. 

“So, how’d the date with Sam go?” she asked, handing him the books. 

“You know about that?” he asked. 

“Of course I did. Michael texted me that it was going to happen and I got some details out of Sam. But I wanna hear it from you,” she explained, sitting in a chair and taking a long sip of coffee. 

“I had fun,” he admitted. “The two of us had a good time. Except for me when it came time to pay.” 

“Oh?” 

“He filched my wallet. It fell out of my coat and onto the ground and I didn’t notice, but he did. And he snatched it up and refused to let me pay for anything.” 

Nicki laughed while Lucifer grimaced. “It’s not  _ that  _ funny, is it?” he asked plaintively. 

“Are you kidding me? It’s fucking  _ hysterical. _ You, the epitome of the independent Omega, having to let an  _ Alpha  _ pay for your meal and coffee because he nicked your wallet.” She giggled some more. 

“Yeah, well, I told Michael how best to let him pay for dinner on Thursday,” he informed her. 

“ _ Traitor. _ ” 

“This is not Star Wars, you cannot try to hurt me, and I don’t have a lightsaber.” 

“I can  _ kick your ass  _ and you know it.” 

Lucifer laughed and nodded ruefully. “Yeah, yeah you can. Especially with my heat so close and yours. . . not as close.” 

“Are you going to meet up with Sam again before your heat?” she asked. 

Lucifer shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not,” he admitted. “I don’t know yet.” 

Nicki smiled. “Well, no judging if you do or don’t. I’m a little nervous about seeing Michael so close to my heat.” 

“I would be too, to be honest,” he confessed. “Michael’s intense around non familial Omegas who might go into heat. And considering his age old crush on you. . .” 

“Yeah,” she said. “But I like him too, so. . . maybe it’d be good? I mean, considering.” 

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “It’s your life, Nick.” 

“Now that,” she said, raising her coffee mug, “Is something I can agree on. Cheers for the single Omegas!” 

He grinned and clinked travel mugs with her. “So, you’ve been texting big brother?” he asked. 

“Yeah, planning Thursday’s date,” Nicki said, taking a sip of her coffee. “He’s taking me to that little expensive Italian place on Main, umm. . .” 

“Maria’s Pasta?” 

“Yeah.” 

Lucifer whistled. “Little black dress.” 

“Which  _ one _ Luce?” 

“. . . You have more than one?”

“Of course I have more than one. I can’t wear the same dress to different parties in the same week, Lucifer!” 

He laughed. “Okay, one that highlights your curves- what little of them you have.” He grinned at the light ribbing he just gave his best friend- Nicki was always kind of scrawny for an Omega. “Especially your ass.” 

She tossed a notepad at him, laughing you. “You  _ dick _ ”

“Hey! I’m just saying. And I bet that you have a slinky black dress that is going to show off your hips and ass.” 

She considered it. “Actually, I do,” she said. “It’s one shoulder, too.” 

“There ya go,” he grinned. “Wear that. And hair down.” 

She made a face, running her fingers through her overgrown bangs that were tastefully draped over her left eye like an emo teen, sans funky colors. The rest of her honey gold hair was up in a tight ballerina bun. 

“It’ll give him something to grab when he takes you to bed,” Lucifer informed her. 

“You  _ little _ ” Nicki gasped, getting up and walking over to Lucifer with the intent of pummeling him. He laughed and weakly fended her off as she playfully punched him and messed up his hair. 

“Geroff me, Nick!” 

“Is something the matter?” 

Both Omegas froze at the sound of Michael’s voice, which held an amused quality to it.

“No, nothing’s the matter,” Nicki said, withdrawing from Lucifer immediately, biting her lower lip and looking away shyly. 

Lucifer smirked at his best friend’s changed demeanor and looked pleasantly at his older brother. “No, nothing’s the matter, Mikey,” he said. “I just. . . ribbed Nick here a little.” 

Michael nodded and offered her a shy smile. “Let me know if you need help straightening him out,” he said. 

She smiled. “Sounds good, Michael,” she informed him. “Now, shoo.” 

He smiled and left, Lucifer laughing the moment his older brother left. 

“Your  _ face _ ,” he managed to say, “was priceless.” 

“I am going to shove a fake knot so far up your hole, whenever you have pups it’s going to slide out. ‘CONGRATS MR. MILTON, IT’S A FAKE KNOT- wait, what?’”

Lucifer stared at her before speaking. “Unless you have a pill that magically cures infertility, Sam is not going to give me any pups, so that’s not going to happen.” 

Nicki smirked. “So, Sam’s your future mate? Have you informed him of this, or have you neglected to tell him?” 

“I never-” Lucifer stopped dead as he realized what he said, and he stood there, mouth open and closing like a fish out of water. 

Nicki snickered. “You didn’t realize you said that, did you?” 

Lucifer groaned and buried his head in his hands. “Kill me.”    
“Oh, don’t be so melodramatic,” his best friend groaned, standing on tiptoe to smack his head. “You’ll be fine, you idiot.”

“Love you too, Nick,” he groaned. 

“I know.” 

“I still don’t want a mate.”    
“But if Sam was your mate, it wouldn’t be too bad?” Nicki asked. 

He jerked his head up. “I just  _ met _ him.” 

“And you’re already going ‘he’s not like other Alphas’,” she pointed out. 

He sighed. “He’s subtly dominant,” he confessed. “He makes commands, but they’re not worded like commands. It’s something about his voice, it goes slightly deeper and firm.” 

“Oh, yes, the Winchester special,” Nicki nodded. “He does it in the courtroom a lot. It helps Omegas who are testifying against their attackers. It also makes Alphas uneasy, especially when they’re one of those overposturing Alphas.”

He smiled. “He’s a good Alpha,” he said. “He’ll make an Omega happy.” 

“I have the feeling that Omega is going to be you,” Nicki said dryly. “Anyways, I need to head back, I got another party to attend and I’m helping Abbie get ready. She got me a nice pretty jumpsuit.” 

Lucifer stood up and hugged his best friend. “Go have fun, don’t get in trouble.” 

“Likewise, Luce,” Nicki hummed, hugging him back. She pecked his cheek and smiled happily. “See you Thursday.” 

“Yep.” He smiled. 

He watched his best friend leave and sighed. 

_ What is everyone seeing that he is not? _

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is put into another situation, obtains a second date with Sam, and sings.

Lucifer worked late into the night, even after dinner and Michael’s nagging to go to bed. He wanted to be caught up for when his heat hit, knowing that he was going to be somewhat useless for a few days. He fell asleep with his laptop in his lap and his head lolled back, fingers still posed over the keys. 

_ Sam chuckled as Lucifer rutted needily against his thigh. “Need me?” _

_ “Yes, yes, Alpha, please,” Lucifer begged, burying his head into the Alpha’s shoulder, strong arms encircling him.  _

_ “Shh, I got you,” Sam murmured, rolling them so Lucifer was on the bottom, blue eyes wide and nearly black with lust and arousal. Slick was pouring out of him at a steady rate.  _

_ “Think my sweet little Omega can lay still for me?” Sam murmured.  _

_ “Uh huh,” the Omega whined.  _

_ The Alpha rumbled a laugh deep in his chest, causing the Omega to shiver violently.  _

_ “I’ll take care of you, my little Omega,” he whispered. “It’s okay. I have you.”  _

_ Lucifer nodded as Sam began pressing soft little kisses down his chest and towards his hole, the Omega’s breath hitching in anticipation of what was coming up.  _

_ His internal guess was confirmed when a broad tongue poked at his entrance, and he shouted, resisting the urge to thrust his hips down onto Sam’s tongue.  _

Lucifer woke up as his dream self came while Sam fucked him with his tongue with a gasp. At some point, Michael had removed his laptop from his lap and tucked him into the couch and he groaned. 

“This is what happens when you try to stay up all night and work,” his older brother admonished as he came into the living room. “Seriously, Lucifer Dantes.” 

“Shut up, Michael John,” Lucifer grumbled. “You don’t have to try to make up work due to a  _ heat. _ ”

“True. But you don’t have to stay up and try to work yourself to death because of it,” Michael pointed out. “How are you feeling?” 

“I think I understand why Nicki uses Deathwish coffee,” Lucifer groaned. “Is tomorrow your date with her?” 

Michael nodded. “Two more days until your heat,” he offered helpfully. 

Lucifer glared and got up, hobbling into the kitchen to go eat, knowing his breakfast was ready. 

On the way to work, Sam texted Lucifer. 

_ Free after work tonight?  _

Lucifer smiled.  _ Why?  _

_ Dinner?  _

_ Are you asking me on another date, Mr. Winchester? _

_ Perhaps, Mr. Milton. _

_ Will you allow me to pay this time? _ _   
_ _ We’ll see _

_ 7? Down at Stella’s? _

_ Sounds good. TTYL _

_ TTYL _

“Luce.” 

Lucifer looked up and smiled at his brother as he pulled in. 

“Did you remember tomorrow is the charity concert?” 

Lucifer groaned. 

“No. I haven’t practiced.” 

“You’ll be fine. You sang that with strep throat and you were magnificent.” 

Lucifer sighed. “I know. Tomorrow?” 

“It’s at 7.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Okay, so I have to be there at 6, and I can leave after my number.” 

“Numbers.” 

“Fuck, that’s right, they’re roping me into doing the two cast numbers, huh?” 

“Yep.” 

 

Over lunch, Lucifer worked on his solo piece. By “worked on his solo piece”, he means he listened to other people sing the same piece he’s about to sing. He doesn’t sing in public a capella. 

The rest of his day went smoothly and when he and Michael got home, he put himself in his studio. 

_ Why did I agree to do the best hits of Les Mis?  _ he thought grumpily to himself, putting on the accompaniment.  _ Most of all, why am I always cast as Eponine?  _

The first few notes of “On My Own” came on and he took a steadying breath, closing his eyes and waiting for his cue. When it happened, he began to sing. 

Michael came in on his fifth time going through it, and his voice cracked into an embarrassingly high register, and he casually flipped his brother off. 

“Not nice,” Michael informed him. Lucifer threw him a look as he finished the fifth time. 

“Except for that cracked note, that was  _ perfect _ ,” Lucifer grumbled. 

“Your voice cracks so very rarely,” Michael noted. 

“Thank fuck for that.” Lucifer turned to his stereo. “I’m going to hit ‘Do You Hear the People Sing’ and my parts for ‘One Day More’ before calling it a day. ‘On My Own’ was the more important song.” 

Michael nodded and listened to his brother sing, his voice reaching his upper register perfectly and without much effort. He cleared his throat and looked at his brother. “What time is it?” 

“6”

Lucifer flew out of his studio the best he could on a cane and ran to his bedroom to change for his dinner date with Sam. 

“Lu?” Michael was utterly confused. 

Lucifer ducked his head out, his clean black slacks lounging on his hips, an ice blue shirt on his chest, unbuttoned, a darker blue tie along his shoulders, a bottle of hair gel in one hand and a pair of black socks in the other. “What?” 

“Do. . . do you have a date?” 

“Yeah?” 

“With Sam?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh. . . when did this happen?” 

“This morning before you reminded me of the charity concert tomorrow,” he admitted. 

Michael cocked his head. “Second date?” 

“Hey, I get free food out of the deal,” Lucifer laughed. 

Michael leaned against the door frame as Lucifer calmed down slightly and put the hair gel and socks down so he could button and belt his slacks, do his shirt, and create his tie. “You think the Trinity knot would be too formal?” 

“Depends on where you’re going.”    
“Stella’s.” 

“Do an Eldrige or a basic Windsor.” 

Lucifer opted for a Windsor and did the tie elegantly when his phone rang. 

“Milton.” 

“ _ Do you greet all of your date’s phone calls with your last name?”  _ Sam teased and Lucifer laughed. 

“Only the Alphas. The Betas and the Omegas get my first name.” 

_ “Pity. Anyways, do you mind if I pick you up? I’m in the neighborhood- had to drop Nicki off at Benny Lafitte’s, apparently she and Andrea are conspiring something. Benny wouldn’t say much. _ ” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Methinks Andrea’s about to give Benny pups and they’re conspiring on how to tell him,” he said. “Sure, come pick me up in say, fifteen?”

“ _ Sounds good. See you in fifteen.”  _

Lucifer hung up the phone and began doing his hair. 

“The Lafittes?” 

“Nicki and Andrea are close, Nicki protected her in high school, or at least until Benny came into the scene,” Lucifer explained. “It’s entirely possible that Andrea told Nicki she’s with pup before Benny.” 

Michael chuckled. “Nicki’s a special woman,” he hummed. 

“Hurt my best friend and brother or not, I will kill you,” Lucifer warned. 

“Relax, I won’t hurt her.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Hey, still gotta give the speech. Kid’s grown on me.” 

“Lucifer. She’s _only_ two years younger than you.” 

“True.” Lucifer grinned. “She’s still like my little sister, so please don’t hurt her.” 

Michael chuckled. “I promise. Not unless she asks for it.” 

“ _ Gross  _ Michael.” 

His older brother laughed as Lucifer styled his hair and put on his shoes and socks. 

Before he headed out the door to go wait and be picked up by Sam, Michael stopped him and slid something into his suit jacket that he had just slipped on. 

“Just in case.” 

“Michael. Did you just put a  _ condom _ in my suit jacket?” 

“Yes.” 

“ _ Michael. _ ” 

“You never know, and since my baby brother doesn’t want pups or anything, got to help him out.” 

Lucifer sighed, deciding not to remind Michael, for the tenth time in two days, that Sam was infertile. “No sex is going to happen so,” he pulled out the condom and smacked it into his brother’s chest. “No thank you.” 

Sam honked his horn and Lucifer smiled and waved. “Bye, Micha,” he said. 

“Later, Lulu.” 

Lucifer ran out and slid into the passenger’s seat. He turned to wave good bye to Michael when he saw his brother miming the universal symbol for sex and he groaned. 

“Is that. . .” 

“Yes, that’s my older brother, embarrassing me, please drive,” Lucifer begged. 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” 

Sam put the car in gear and sped off, far away from Lucifer’s slightly immature older brother. 

“I hate having an older brother,” he groaned. 

Sam chuckled. “I know how you feel,” he said. “And Dean’s a notorious prankster.” 

“No wonder he and Gabriel get along,” Lucifer groaned.

Sam laughed. 

Lucifer smiled. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Sam go on another date. Lucifer talks about his past a little bit, and gets bad news at the end of the night.

They arrived at Stella’s and the hostess took them to their seats. Sam, ever the gentleman, pulled Lucifer’s seat out for him. Lucifer arched an eyebrow while Sam did the same. Lucifer reluctantly sat down in the seat and Sam beamed. 

Why the fuck did the Alpha have to have  _ dimples? _

He picked up a menu as an Omega waitress came over. Lucifer smelled the fact that she was mated. 

“Ruby?” Sam greeted in surprise, but warmly. 

“Well if it isn’t Sammy Winchester,” she laughed. “How are you doing?” 

“Pretty well, pretty well, about ready to slam dunk the Azazel case,” he admitted. “And you? Who’d you end up mating?” 

“Me? Oh, you remember Anna Shurely?” 

“Crazy Chuck’s daughter?” 

Ruby laughed. “Yeah. She and I got together in college. We’re mated and we’re having a wedding ceremony in April.” 

“Congratulations!” Sam applauded. He sniffed. “Why is it everyone around me is having pups?” 

Ruby blushed. “I’m due in May.” 

“Better be careful on that honeymoon then,” Sam teased. “Anyways, can I get a glass of water?” 

“Sure. And what does your mate want?” 

Sam fell silent, blushing furiously. 

“Ruby?” Lucifer spoke up. “Umm, Sam and I aren’t mated, no, this is just a get-to-know-you date, nothing more. Our brothers are mated, though.” 

“Ohhh, you must be Luci Milton then,” Ruby said knowledgeably. 

“That’s right,” Lucifer said. “And can I get a glass of sweet tea, please? No lemon.” 

She looked at Sam who nodded in agreement. “Alright, I’ll be back with your drinks,” she said. She sauntered away. 

Sam looked at him curiously. “You’re blushing,” he noted. 

“What? No, no I’m not. You turned as red as a tomato, though,” Lucifer covered up hastily. He had barely noticed the fire in his cheeks until Sam pointed it out.  _ Damn hormones. _

“Lucifer. I’m pretty sure you’re blushing, not to mention you’re sending out embarrassed pheromones,” Sam said firmly. He reached across the table and gently, but hesitantly, rested his hand on top of Lucifer’s. “It’s okay, it was natural of her to assume so.” 

“Can’t she smell  _ clearly  _ unmated Omega?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam shrugged. “She probably is desensitized right now,” he admitted. “Ruby’s been working here since before college.”    
Lucifer nodded and looked pointedly at their joined hands. “Would you mind removing your hand from mine?” he asked politely, but with a very thinly veiled threat. 

Sam chuckled and removed his hand. “Not touchy feely?” 

Lucifer shrugged, snagging his hand back and grabbing his menu. “I don’t like being touched,” he admitted. “Haven’t since-”

“The Alastair case,” Sam finished for him quietly. “Understandable.” 

Lucifer nodded, hiding behind his menu. “It’s completely understandable after ten years, sure.” 

“Lucifer. You were nearly raped and mated against your will. Of course it’s still going affect you ten years after the fact. Not to mention you didn’t get any form of closure until, what, three years after the incident?” 

“Five,” Lucifer murmured. 

“Five?” Sam blinked in disbelief. “Why five?” 

“They had to extradite Alastair. From Bosnia”

Sam frowned. “That wasn’t in the court case,” he noted. 

“Alastair got that charge dropped, so it was just the attempted rape and the attempted mating against will charges on the books. Fleeing would’ve added another twenty years and they wanted him out in twenty, max,” Lucifer admitted. “Which he got twenty five to life anyways, but with money and the appeals. . . it’s not over.” He sighed. “It’s never over.” 

“Who’s representing you down at Abbadon’s firm?” Sam asked. 

“My brother, Raphael,” Lucifer said. “It’s not considered a conflict of interest, since he and I aren’t really that close and he’s adopted, not blood.” 

“Family don’t end or begin with blood,” Sam pointed out. “I mean, you treat Nicki like a little sister.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Yeah, and trust me, that little bitch nearly ended up in jail after she found out what Alastair did to me.”

“Oh?” Sam leaned back, having decided on his meal.

“Oh yes,” Lucifer cackled. “I get a phone call from her about a week after what happened, going ‘hey, bust my ass outta jail?’ and I asked her what she did and her reply was, I shit you not, ‘I may’ve given Picasso a new face.’”

Sam cracked up laughing as Lucifer finally decided on what he was going to eat. “ _ Picasso _ ?” 

“His nickname back in the day was ‘Picasso with a razor’,” Lucifer explained. “And she always called him Picasso. So, she said that, and I paused, and asked her to repeat that. And she did. I started laughing. She explained that she heard and decided to get a little justice. So she ninja crawled into his house, got into bed with him, holding one of his razors, and proceeded to carve into him.” 

“And he did. . . .?” 

“Well, he let her- apparently the asshole is a masochist as well as a sadist- until he got bored and then tried doing the same thing to her. She didn’t press charges because by  _ this  _ point, she had already called 911.” 

“Where she got arrested,” Sam chuckled. “Alastair didn’t press any charges?” 

“Nah, by the time they would’ve asked him if he did he was already in Bosnia.” Lucifer sighed. “But it’s whatever. He’s behind bars, and most likely going to stay there.” 

Sam nodded, smiling once Ruby came back with their drinks. “You gentlemen ready to order?”

Lucifer ordered his usual chicken gnocchi soup while Sam got a sausage alfredo. Ruby took their orders with a smile and sauntered off towards the kitchen. 

The talk became lighter, happier as they discussed their respective jobs and shared Nicki horror stories- Lucifer talking about bar fights and times she stood up for him, and Sam sharing stories from the couple of parties that the two of them attended. At some point Nicki had sent them a selfie of her at the party she was attending last night, playfully kissing Abbadon’s cheek.  _ Best boss ever!! _

Lucifer laughed and sent her a text back, with a selfie of him.  _ Don’t let Michael see, _ he teased. 

_ It’s not like I’m making out with her, although that can easily be arranged.  _

_ Please don’t. I’m at dinner.  _

_ With Sam?  _

_ How’d you know? _ Lucifer frowned. 

_ Please. You’re dressed up and in Stella’s. It’s your restaurant test for Alphas. _ The accountant could tell that the secretary (sorry, administrative assistant) was rolling her eyes. 

_ I fucking hate you.  _

_ You love me, Milton, and you know it.  _

Lucifer put his phone away. 

When the check came, Lucifer snagged it before Sam. “You don’t have my wallet,” he sang, opening up the book and groaning. “ _ Seriously? _ A pay in advance?” 

Sam laughed. “I insist.” 

Lucifer groaned. 

“Dinner again tomorrow?” Sam asked as he signed the bill. 

“Can’t. I’m singing at a charity event tomorrow night,” Lucifer explained, flushing slightly. 

“You sing?” Sam was impressed. 

“Yeah. Tenor with an alto range,” he admitted. “And they’re having the local musical people put together a concert for the annual orphaned Omega charity in town, and. . . well, they’re singing my music, and they’re like we need you.” 

“Wow. That’s. . . that’s amazing. Hang on,  _ A Night of Les Miserables? _ ” 

“Yeah. . .” 

“So. . . I am going to guess that you’re singing Marius’ part,” Sam chuckled. “Or maybe Javert’s?” 

“Okay, if we’re going by Phillip Quast’s Javert, no, he’s too low for me, and I’m not Marius. I’m. . . I’m Eponine.” Lucifer blushed even more. 

“You’re Eponine?” 

He shrugged. “I can hit her notes and I follow Lea Salonga’s style. So they love me.” 

Sam smiled. “Charity event, you say?” 

Lucifer nodded. 

“Michael going to be there?” 

“Umm, no, Michael is escorting Nick to a dinner that she had to bring a plus one to.” Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “You’re not considering coming, are you?” 

Sam smirked. “You’ll have to wait and see, now won’t you?” 

Lucifer sighed. 

The bill paid, Sam drove Lucifer home, the two of them just chatting idly. 

“I had a good time,” Sam admitted as he drove up to Lucifer’s door. 

“Yeah, me too,” Lucifer agreed. “Umm, maybe we can see each other after my heat?”    
“Sure, I’ll give you a ring,” Sam said. 

Lucifer smiled. “Good night, Sam.” 

“Night, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer smiled and headed out of the car and into his home. 

Michael had him pinned to the door and was sniffing him the moment he closed door and Sam had driven off. 

“MICHAEL!” Lucifer shouted, panicked. 

“Sorry,” Michael said, instantly backing off after smelling panicked Omega. “Shh, sorry, little brother. Smelled him all over you.” 

“He held my hand,” Lucifer explained. “At dinner. That’s  _ all _ . And I was  _ in  _ his car.” He shouldered passed his brother and went to go bathe in scent neutral soap. 

Michael looked contrite when he reappeared, bathed and no longer smelling like a scared Omega and Lucifer reluctantly allowed him to hug him. “I’m sorry, I panicked,” he admitted. “Especially because you got a letter today.” 

“Another appeal?” the Omega asked. 

The Alpha nodded. “Two weeks from now.” 

Lucifer paled. “You’re joking, right?” 

Michael shook his head. “I wish I was,” he said quietly.    
Lucifer struggled in his brother’s arms. Michael let him go. 

Lucifer fled to his room. 

In two weeks, he’ll have to face the Alpha who tried to hurt him again. And right around the time the incident happened. 

He curled up in a ball on his bed and began crying quietly. 

_ What did I do to deserve this?  _ he wondered as he cried himself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer performs at the charity event and gets attacked. Sam helps him out, but the unfortunate side effect of an Omega in heat comes into play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write, ngl

Lucifer decided that he was going to take the day off. He would need the extra sleep and rest for the event tonight, especially with his heat supposedly starting tomorrow.

So after Michael left, he slept until about three, then got up. He did some work from home and then got dressed up in his singing clothes, a rich royal blue shirt and black slacks. He spiked his hair and put a scent neutralizing spray on. He didn’t need Alphas clawing after his ripe fertile Omega ass. No Alpha has that privilege, none, and he planned on keeping it that way. 

By 6 PM he had left, and by 6:15 he was warming up with the rest of the cast, smiling at them as they waited for the charity event to begin. They ate a light meal before the curtain rose at 7:30. 

“ _ Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men _ ”

“Now, give it up for one of the best singers we have here tonight. Here is Lucifer Milton with ‘On My Own’,” the announcer said at around 8:30.

There was thunderous applause as Lucifer made his way to the front, smiling and waving. He noticed Sam near the front of the crowd and he groaned quietly, wishing that he had to go to the same dinner that Nicki and Michael were at right now. 

The music started up as the applause died down and he took deep, calming breaths. 

“ _ And now I’m all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to. Without a hope, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. Now the night is here. Now I can make believe he’s here.”  _

He smiled as he sang, losing himself in the music, letting the words and everything soothe him as he sang. He enjoyed singing, especially for an audience like this, for an event that was going to help people. 

The song finished a lot quicker than he expected it to and he gave a grandiose bow before retreating back to his spot on the risers. 

It was 9 by the time that “One Day More” was to play. Luckily his part was fairly early on in the song. 

“One more day on my own. . . One more day with him not caring. . . what a life I might’ve known. . . But he never saw me there.” His voice carried out the note, making it soar up to the rafters, cutting off as the Alpha singing Enjolras’ part began his part, two beats late. Lucifer mentally tsked and shot a glare at him. The Alpha shrugged at the glare and Lucifer closed his eyes.  _ Amateurs _ was his scathing thought as he let the song wash over him once more. 

By the time that he had finished his bows and had walked back, laughing and talking with the person who played Marius (young, scrawny Alpha called Garth) he had forgotten about the reception until he found himself there. 

“I should go,” he told Garth. 

“Come on, just one drink. . . unless it’s about to hit?” Garth asked. 

Lucifer smiled. “Not yet, it’s supposed to hit tomorrow,” he said. “Fine, one drink. And some food.” 

The reception went well, and while Lucifer didn’t actively avoid Sam, he didn’t go seeking him out either. He mainly hung around Garth and the Omega that he was courting. He laughed and talked and was heading to the bathroom when he was cornered. 

“Mmm, you smell delicious,” the Alpha growled in his ear, pinning him to the wall. 

Lucifer’s hand strayed to the front of his pants for the knife that he had tucked there. “Get. Off. Of. Me.” He enunciated slowly. 

“Oh no. I’m going to claim you, Omega. And you’re gonna be mine. All nice and ripe for the taking. Gonna knot you and breed you.” 

Lucifer growled and began struggling, elbows flying back to aim for the Alpha’s throat. 

“Oh no, you little  _ bitch, _ ” the Alpha snarled, grabbing his elbows. 

Lucifer flailed and struggled, giving off distressed and angry pheromones that did nothing to deter the Alpha. In fact, the Alpha tightened his grip on Lucifer’s elbows, and the Omega let out a pained whimper, lashing out with his feet again. He was going to get away. 

The unfortunate familiar scent of sulfur and that shit some women use in the hair at the salon hit his nose and he froze, tense but unable to fight back as a broken gasp left his throat. 

“That’s a good little Omega,” the Alpha crooned, stroking his sides. “I’m gonna take good care of you.” 

Lucifer whimpered, flashes of that horrible night ten years ago flinging through his mind, immobilizing him while the Alpha behind him began undoing his fly. 

He barely registered that the other Alpha had been almost flung from him until he heard words. 

“Leave him  _ alone, _ Baldur,” Someone snarled- was that Sam? Was that Sam  _ posturing? _

“Who’s gonna make me, Winchester? That Omega’s ripe for the taking! A little skinny, but nothing like keeping him home and fattening him up with pups to keep him-” Baldur’s voice was mocking.

“Leave.” Sam’s voice was cold. “Leave the premises  _ now. _ ” 

“Oh, come off it, Winchester! You probably just want that nice piece of Omega tail for yourself!” Baldur laughed. 

Lucifer curled up on himself as he heard a grunt and several loud gasps and Garth going  _ “Sam. _ ” 

“FUCK! You broke my nose!” 

“Be thankful it was your nose and not your knot, although that’s tempting,” Sam snapped. 

“You’ll be hearing from my lawyer!”

“Doesn’t your lawyer work at Abbadon’s Deals? Which is, coincidentally, the  _ same  _ firm I work for?” 

Baldur sputtered and then Lucifer heard fleeing footsteps. He curled up more to hide from everyone in the room, the stench of sulfur and perm chemicals leaving his nose, only to be replaced by a warm, soothing scent. 

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and he flinched, hand going to the front of his pants as he looked up at Sam. 

Sam gave him a warm, gentle smile. “Hey, it’s okay. Baldur’s gone, just me,” he said softly. 

Lucifer leaned into the warm and gentle hand on his shoulder, his internal urges humming contently  _ mate, mate, mate _ but he was certain that that was due to his oncoming heat. He felt warm and relaxed and smiled. 

“I can take care of myself,” He hummed. 

“Mhm,” Sam teased, helping him up. “Anything hurts?” 

Lucifer shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said, brushing his clothes off. “Elbows are a bit sore but that’s okay.” 

“You sure you’re okay?” Sam’s eyes and voice were concerned. 

Lucifer raised a brow. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Sam. I have for many years.” 

“Sure,” Sam agreed. “Which is why you froze.” 

Lucifer scowled. “It’s very close to my heat, Sam, I was conserving my energy.” 

“You looked  _ resigned, _ Lucifer.”

“Your point?” Lucifer said, straightening his shirt collar. “Again, heat.” 

“When does it start?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer sighed. “Tomorrow, ‘round noon.” 

Sam’s nostrils flared. “And you’re  _ here? _ ” 

“It’s a charity event that I volunteered to sing at, of course I’m here,” Lucifer snipped. “Garth invited me to the reception, I’m usually not jumped on my way to the bathroom.” 

“Fuck’s sake, Lucifer, you smell like a goddamn greenhouse,” Sam snapped. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “That’s not possible, I put scent neutralizer on before I left my house, it’s the eight hour stuff.” 

Sam raised a brow. “Must’ve worn off quick, because you smell. . .  _ good _ .” 

Lucifer groaned. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

“C’mon, I’ll take you home,” Sam said kindly. 

“No one’s home,” he said, shrugging on his jacket. Now that Sam mentioned it, his natural scent of a warm garden  _ was  _ seeping through and he groaned. 

“Okay, where’s your Alpha brothers?” Sam asked, escorting Lucifer out. 

“Michael’s at the dinner with Nicki,” Lucifer said. “Gabriel and Balthazar are at their house, I think, and Raphael’s at the office. Dean won’t leave his pup.” 

“Alright,” Sam hummed, getting Lucifer into his car. “Give me your keys, I can drive your car back later. Who is the easiest to get ahold of?” 

“Gabriel. Michael has to leave for London, he and Zar are taking care of me this time around,” Lucifer said. 

The first flames of arousal and need curled low in his belly as Sam drove, calling Gabriel. 

“Hey, Gabe? Yeah, it’s Sam. Listen, I think Lucifer’s heat is about to start, how quick can you get to Michael’s and his? Alright, we’re almost there, I’ll see you in twenty. Yes, I can control myself. I didn’t major in Omega rights for nothing. Alright. Thank you.” He hung up. “Gabriel and Balthazar will be there in twenty,” he confirmed. 

“Thank you, Sam,” Lucifer said, gritting his teeth. The cramps were starting now, along with the arousal and need. “How much longer?” 

Sam gave him a side eye. “Starting?” 

“Apparently, being jumped this close to a heat makes it kick start early,” Lucifer hissed. “ _ Fuck  _ it hurts.” 

“Alright, we’re almost there,” Sam soothed, sending out calming pheromones, his Alpha senses picking up Lucifer’s distress and pain. 

Lucifer allowed the scents to calm him down and he groaned as he curled up. “Fucking  _ cramps _ ,” he hissed. 

“Okay, we’re here, Gabe and Balthazar will be here in fifteen,” Sam said softly. He parked and looked over at Lucifer. “Do you need help?” 

Lucifer hated his heats for this reason. “Yeah,” he rasped. “Help me in, up to my room.”    
“Will you be okay if I leave before Gabriel and Balthazar get here?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer shook his head. “Will need water and food, and umm. . .Knot,” he grumbled as Sam easily lifted him out of the car, and he curled up more. 

“Fake one?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer grumbled. “Clean one, under the couch. Lube’s there, too.” 

Sam chuckled. “Alright, let’s get you up into your room, okay? I’ll get you up in your room, get you the knot, water, and food. What kind of food?”

“Fruit,” Lucifer mumbled, nuzzling into Sam slightly. The Alpha smelled deliciously amazing, and he burrowed into it. 

Sam nodded. “Anything specific?” 

“Apples, lots of apples.” 

Sam chuckled. “Sliced or whole?” 

“Sliced, it’ll be easier,” Lucifer murmured. 

“Okay, which room’s yours?” Sam said. 

“The one at the end of the hall,” Lucifer grumbled. “The black door.” 

“I’m not going to step foot in a Satanic room, am I?” Sam teased. 

Lucifer huffed a laugh and moaned in desire. “No,” he hummed. “You gonna stay?” 

“Only until Gabriel and Balthazar get here,” Sam confirmed. “Okay?” 

Lucifer groaned in slight disappointment. “Okay.” 

“Why, you want me to stay?” Sam sounded baffled. 

“Mmm, you smell  _ really  _ good,” Lucifer hummed happily. 

“Do I?” Sam asked. 

“Mmmm, yes.” 

Sam gently laid Lucifer on his bed and he groaned happily. “Stay?” he asked. 

Sam shook his head, barely looking affected by the horny Omega. “No, I’m not going to stay after Gabriel and Balthazar leave,” he said kindly, but firmly. “I’m not going to take advantage of you like that.” 

Lucifer growled. 

Sam backed out and left, but returned fifteen minutes later. 

By this point, Lucifer had been very busy. Hotter than he had been in years, he shucked all of his clothes and kicked them away. He then cracked open the windows and found the nearly empty bottle of lube and his not so clean toy and lubed it up really well before easing it into him, gasping and moaning as he did so. 

Sam came back in and found Lucifer sitting up right on his bed, fucking himself on a fake knot as he played with dusty rose nipples, already peaked and hard. He moaned as he felt the toy slide over his prostate. 

“Water and apples are by the door,” he said, coming over close. Lucifer smelled the warmth and security and  _ mate  _ as Sam neared. “And here’s the fake knot, and the lube, although by the smell of it you don’t need it.” 

Lucifer cast his eyes down to the bulge in Sam’s trousers. “Need it for you, Alpha,” he purred. 

Sam sighed. “Lucifer, no,” he said firmly. Alpha pheromones seeped off of him, trying to deter the Omega, but Lucifer was too far gone in his heat to care.

“Please, Sam?” Lucifer moaned, gasping as the toy slid over his prostate. “Help me, please. . .” 

“I’ll help you more by  _ not  _ being here during your heat,” Sam insisted. “Just relax and you got this, okay?” 

“Sam, just. . help me, please,” he begged. 

Sam ran his hand over his jaw. Lucifer noticed his will starting to weaken. “Help me, Alpha, please, it hurts so much. . .” 

Sam reached out his hand as if to touch Lucifer, but then dropped it. 

“It wouldn’t be right, you’re in heat, Lucifer,” he whispered. “Maybe after your heat, if you feel the same way.” He smiled a little and left, much to Lucifer’s disappointment. That disappointment ebbed away when orgasm hit, and he screamed Sam’s name as he spilled his seed untouched. 

As Lucifer laid there, basking in the very brief afterglow, he smelled four new scents, scents he identified as his three brothers and his best friend. Two scents- Michael’s and Nicki’s- made their way past his door and his heat returned as he smelled an aroused Omega and a  _ very  _ aroused Alpha. He growled softly as he heard the Omega breathe his brother’s name but relaxed as he realized Sam’s scent was still in his room, even though he had heard the door shut and a car roar to life, indicating that the Alpha had left. He grasped his twitching cock and began stroking himself, closing his eyes as he did so. 

This was going to be a  _ long  _ heat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's heat is over, and Nicki talks to him about a few things that happened.

Lucifer’s heat was, in short, hell on Earth. 

Five days of doing nothing but bouncing on fake knots and fingers and, at one point, an empty bottle of conditioner, begging for relief and crying out for it, begging for Sam to come and take over. 

Begging for Sam to come and mate him. 

On the morning of the sixth day, when Lucifer woke up, he breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized the fact that his heat was no longer tearing through him. 

“Thank you, Lord,” He praised into his pillow.

A gentle knock on the door came. “Luce?” Nicki said. “Mind if I come in?” 

“Nope, please do,” he groaned. 

Nicki slid in and shut the door, politely averting her eyes as she came over with a warm wet washcloth, dabbing the sweat off of his head. “How are you feeling?” 

“Relieved that my heat’s over,” he admitted. He sniffed the air delicately and smirked. “Enjoying the affections of my brother?” he teased. 

Nicki laughed as she pulled the blanket up and over him. “His plane got in last night,” she explained. “Nothing truly out of conduct happened, but I did spend the night in his bed. I’ve actually been here since the first night.” 

He raised a brow 

“Zar tried coming in here a couple of times with food for you,” she explained, “but the pup didn’t like it and made him nauseated. And you pretty much threw Gabe down the stairs the other night. I’ve been the only one who’s been able to come in and take care of you to an extent.” 

Lucifer gave her a sheepish look. “Sorry,” he admitted. “So, do you think my brother’s the one for you?” he teased. 

“We’ll see after my heat, which is coming up shortly,” she laughed. “In the meantime, you and I have much to discuss.” 

“Oh?” he asked. 

“Mhm. Like, what you were thinking of during your heat.” 

“What  _ every  _ Omega thinks. Getting knotted and mated,” he told her. 

“Yes, but knowing you, you don’t shout people’s names when you’re in heat. It’s always been ‘Alpha’.” 

“How the fuck do you know that?” he asked her. 

She raised a brow. “Detroit, two years ago,” she reminded him. “Remember? The two of us went on vacation and ended up going into heat at the same time?” 

Lucifer laughed. “I forgot about that,” he confessed. 

“Not surprised, you have heat induced amnesia,” she chuckled. “I don’t.” 

His blood chilled at the implications of what she was saying. “Oh no. I said someone’s name, didn’t I?” 

She grinned. “Three guesses as to who’s name you kept screaming,” she sang. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” he groaned, taking one of his spare pillows and covering his face with it. “I was asking for Sam, wasn’t I?” 

“Do you remember anything from night one? Those are your most coherent days,” she said. 

He thought back, closing his eyes behind the pillow. 

_ Sam’s wonderful scent, so close to him.  _

_ The feeling of possessiveness.  _

_ Sam telling him it wouldn’t be right.  _

_ Begging for Sam.  _

“He was here, the first night,” he said. “God, he smelled  _ good, so good. _ Warm and homey and protectiveness.”

Nicki raised a brow. 

“I’m fucked, aren’t I?” he asked, removing the pillow from his head and looking at her. 

“In the figurative sense, yes. Biblically, no,” she admitted. “Look, I know we’re the ‘strong independent Omegas who don’t need Alphas’ and we’ve held onto our titles for several years, but Luce, we’re  _ onto  _ something here.” 

“Yeah. Well, you’ve adapted well to being a needy Omega for her Alpha,” he grumbled. 

“I’ve also had a crush on Michael since I was fourteen years old,” she pointed out. “I’ve had time- and an Alpha in mind- to wrap my mind around the fact that one day, maybe, I might have a mate. You haven’t had that sense of security, especially not since Alastair.” 

Lucifer looked away. He knew his best friend had a point. 

“You’ve rejected every Alpha advance that’s been made to you since we were in high school and trying to rough and tumble with the Alphas. Up until recently. It’s beyond biology at this point.” 

“So . . .this isn’t just biology taking over?” he asked her. 

“And someone didn’t even bother studying Omega psychology,” she laughed. “Luce, you’re allowing Sam to advance and do things for you because of the True Mate Theory.” 

Lucifer blinked at her. 

Nicki groaned and rubbed her eye. “Right. Okay. True Mate Theory states that when an Omega finds their true mate, they’re more liable to put down any defenses that they put up and allow the Alpha to take care of them, to an extent. It’s more common in what is considered “stubborn” Omegas than it is in most others. It’s a rare phenomenon, to be honest. Most Omegas succumb to biology instead of remaining stubborn, like we have.” 

“And how is this confirmed?” he asked, rubbing his temples. 

Nicki shrugged. “Varies from Alpha/Omega pair to Alpha/Omega pair,” she said. “For you, it’s allowing him to do things like pay for your meal and asking for help with your heat.”

Lucifer groaned and looked up at his best friend. “And you know about this theory how?” he asked. 

“Hello, my minor was Omega psychology and I have certification in counseling,” Nicki said, snapping her fingers in front of Lucifer’s face. “I have to know about the True Mate Theory.” 

Lucifer flopped back on his bed. “And you think. . .” 

“That Sam is your true mate? It’s possible,” she admitted. “How did he react around your heat?” 

He glared at her. “You don’t know?” 

“I’m sorry, I had dinner and then my mind was a little occupied with my own Alpha,” she reminded him, her apology sarcastic. 

He smirked. “Your own Alpha, eh?” 

“We’ll discuss what’s going on between me and Michael later,” she said, waving a hand expansively. “Talk to me, sunshine, how did Sam act around you while you were in heat?” 

“I hate you.” 

“Which is why I’m here, yes, I know, I love you too. Talk to me, Luce.” 

Lucifer groaned. His best friend was like a dog with a bone sometimes. “Fine, fine. Well, he made sure he got me everything I’d need for a couple of hours. Lube, knot, food, water. And when he came back with everything, I was already bouncing. Details are a little fuzzy, but I kind of remember saying that he should help me through my heat. And he kept saying that that wasn’t right. That he couldn’t. To talk to him about it after my heat was over. He made sure not to touch me, and he was firm. And that’s all I really remember.” 

Nicki leaned back and nodded, frowning thoughtfully. “An Alpha who respects the boundaries of heat. I like it.” 

“Well, he knows of the Alastair case- he works with Raphael,” Lucifer explained. 

“Still.” she shrugged. 

“By the way, I have an appeal hearing for that.” 

Nicki’s head snapped towards his quickly. “When?” 

“About a week and half from now. Not this Thursday, but the following Thursday.” Lucifer looked down at his hands. 

Nicki winced. “Oh.” 

“Yeah. So close to. . . to when it happened,” he confessed. 

“Will you need me?” Nicki asked. 

He shook his head. “You’ve done enough for me the past few years,” he said with a smile. 

She scooted closer to him and rested a hand on his clothed thigh. “Luce, it’s what friends do,” she said softly. 

“You went to get justice when no one believed me,” Lucifer said. “Hell, you nearly went to prison for that. You almost went to prison for trying to prove something to the world.” 

“Well, yeah,” she snorted. “No one tries to fucking rape and forcibly mate my best friend and gets away with it. Not even fucking Picasso with a Razor.” 

He gave a small smile. “Thanks. But you’re here for me, every year. It’s the one vacation day you take that’s not for your heats. And it’s been so many years, I. . . I just don’t want to burden you.” 

“Lucifer,” Nicki said firmly. “If I felt burdened, I wouldn’t be doing this. I’m your friend, and who knows, maybe one day your sister-in-law. I am  _ more  _ than happy to help you through that day. Do you want me to come to court with you?” 

He drew in a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, please,” he said softly. 

“Okay,” she said, squeezing his thigh. “I’m going to let you recover, let you relax. Call Sam at some point, he’s been concerned. Alright?” 

Lucifer nodded and drew her in for a tight hug. “Thanks, Nick,” he mumbled into her hair. 

“Of course, Luce,” she murmured into his shoulder. “That’s what friends are for.” She squeezed him tighter to her and smiled warmly before separating. “You get some rest,” she said softly. “I’ll call you later to check in on you.”

Lucifer nodded and laid back down on the bed as she tucked the blankets in and around him. 

“Don’t forget to call Sam later, and eat something, make sure you drink plenty of fluids,” Nicki said with a smile. 

“Beat it, Sterling,” he groaned as he threw one of his many pillows at her. 

She laughed. “Later, Milton,” she said, leaving the room. He listened to her softly walk down the hallway to Michael’s room. 

Sighing, he nestled back down into his covers and went back to sleep. Heats always wore him the fuck out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's insecurities begin to show. Michael tries to set him straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S AN UPDATE I'M SO SORRY MY LOVELIES

It was late afternoon when Lucifer finally woke up from his nap. Yawning, he got up and padded to his shower to get the stench of the heat off of his body. 

Showered and dressed in loose sweatpants that rode low on his hips and a grey wife beater, he limped down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Michael looked up at him and smiled. “Good afternoon, sleepy head,” he teased.

Lucifer collapsed into the chair across from his brother. 

“How did it go?” 

“Horribly,” Lucifer grouched. 

“Is it because you were calling out for a very specific Alpha that’s tall, dark, and handsome?” Michael teased. 

“I can’t believe I did that,” the Omega confessed. “I  _ never  _ say an Alpha’s name during heat. Never. Even though I live in a house full of Alphas, I’ve never called out any of your names. Or any Alpha’s name. And all of a sudden, I’m calling out Sam’s name, begging for him to knot me?” He buried his face in his hands. “I’m so embarrassed.” 

Michael chuckled and got up. Circling behind his brother, he began rubbing soothing circles into the tense muscles of his shoulders. “Maybe he  _ is  _ the one, and your subconscious doesn’t want to deny it,” he said gently. 

“Maybe,” Lucifer sighed. “I don’t know. I feel embarrassed. What if he doesn’t want to see me anymore?” 

Michael snorted. “I highly doubt it,” he said. “Sam’s smitten with you.” 

Lucifer scoffed. “Yeah. He’s smitten with an Omega who doesn’t follow the rules of society. A ‘broken’ Omega.” The tone in his voice was bitter, shielding the hurt. 

“Lucifer Dantes Milton, I hear you call yourself a broken Omega one more time and I will  _ personally  _ put you over my knee and spank you,” Michael growled and Lucifer winced. “Listen to me closely, baby brother, you are  _ not  _ a broken Omega. Just because you never wanted to mate or have pups doesn’t mean you’re broken. Just because a horrid excuse for an Alpha tried to rape and mate you doesn’t mean you’re broken. You’re  _ strong  _ for wanting to stick to your guns and do what you want. Look at all the legislation  _ you  _ helped pass so Omegas could have a better life. You got fucking Alastair Milliband behind bars! You are  _ strong  _ and smart and brave. You have done so much for yourself and others. You are  _ not  _ broken.” The Alpha hugged his brother close to him. “You were never broken. They’ve tried to, but you always came out stronger and on top.” 

Lucifer sniffled and buried his head into Michael’s shoulder, nodding. “I feel broken sometimes,” he admitted. “Normally when. . . “

“The appeals happen?” Michael finished and Lucifer nodded. 

“Nicki said she’ll come to court with me this year,” he said quietly. “‘Cause of when it is and stuff.” 

Michael nodded and hugged Lucifer close. “That’s understandable. Now, let’s get some food in you, and I want you to call Sam.” 

Lucifer made a face and Michael laughed. “I know, last thing you want to do is call your crush,” he teased. “But, you gotta do it. He’s been asking how you’ve been.” 

Lucifer nodded and stretched. “Just get me some apple slices and peanut butter, Mikey.” 

Michael smiled and kissed the top of his head chastely. “Of course, Lulu.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer calls Sam and accidentally reveals how insecure he is. Sam decides that he's coming over.

Lucifer stared at the phone in his hand before sighing. He dialed Sam’s number and waited for the Alpha to pick up. 

“ _ Sam Winchester. _ ” 

“Hey, Sam, it’s me, Lucifer,”  the Omega said nervously, running his hand along the back of his neck. 

“ _ Oh, hey, Luce! How are you feeling? _ ” There was a real note of concern in Sam’s voice, and Lucifer smiled upon hearing it. 

“Decent. Highly embarrassed, though,” he said. 

“ _ How come?”  _ Sam’s voice was frowning. 

Lucifer sighed. “Sam, I was basically begging for you all weekend,” he explained. “And I’ve. .. I’ve never done that before and my behavior when you brought me home was  _ totally  _ unacceptable and I apologize and I’m so-” 

“ _ Lucifer,”  _ Sam said and Lucifer stopped talking. “ _ Take a deep breath for me, okay? Look, it’s completely natural. You obviously felt safe around me and wanted me to take care of your heat. Nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re an extremely attractive Omega, and I did want to help you. But it wouldn’t have been proper.”  _

“Lots of Alphas have sex with Omegas during their heats, especially when they’re calling out for them by name,” Lucifer pointed out. 

“ _ Yeah, and unless they’ve talked about it before, or are in a relationship, I consider that rape. It’s too easy to mate someone like that, and if I ever get mated, I want my mate to be here in the moment with me when I claim them. Does that make sense?”  _ Sam explained patiently. 

Lucifer nodded. “Sure,” he said quietly. 

“ _ There we go. Now, have you eaten? _ ” 

“Something light. Apple slices with peanut butter,” Lucifer said, sinking back down into the couch. 

“ _ Alright. Do you want to go get lunch somewhere tomorrow? There’s a bistro near Abbadon’s law firm that makes excellent food. _ ” 

Lucifer blinked. “Y-y-you want to still see me?” He stammered, confused. 

“ _ Why wouldn’t I? _ ” Sam was equally as confused. 

“I pretty much propositioned you in the bedroom, and yes, we can blame it on my heat but I still did it and, I don’t know, it’s embarrassing and y’know, you could have  _ any  _ Omega you wanted, why the hell you’re hanging around a  _ broken  _ one is beyond-”

“ _ LUCIFER. _ ” 

Lucifer fell silent for the second time that phone conversation, in awe and slight fear of the razor sharp edge Sam’s voice had taken. 

“ _ Why do you say you’re broken? _ ” 

Lucifer gave a hollow laugh. “You’ve done the research, you tell me,” he muttered. 

“ _ Is it because you have claimed for the past sixteen years that you’ll never mate and have pups? Is it because you actually stood by these claims? Is it because you let your defenses down at the wrong time and ended up being taken advantage of? That someone came VERY close to raping you and being mated you against your will? Is it because you have constantly stood up against the very Alpha who tried these terrible things?”  _ Sam’s voice cracked across the phone like a whip. With each question, Lucifer felt himself get smaller and smaller. “ _ Because to me, that’s not someone who’s broken. That’s someone who is strong, who is willing to fight for what they believe in. That’s someone who is strong and independent, and say fuck off to society. Honestly, if you were interested- and you might be, but I’m not saying you are, because I don’t make assumptions- in me as an Alpha, and so was one who was pup crazed and intent on being the perfect little Omega, I would choose you over them each and every time.”  _

Lucifer blinked. “You would?” He asked quietly. 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Sam paused. “ _ You know what? I’m coming over. And I’m going to give you a giant hug and try to prove to you that you aren’t broken. Because you’re not. You’re perfect, just the way you are. Any Alpha worth their salt would be lucky to have you.”  _

“Sam, you don’t have to come over,” Lucifer said softly. “I’m fine.” 

“ _ You sound like Dean, _ ” Sam sighed in a fond, exasperated tone. “ _ Meaning that you’re not fine. And besides, it’s no big deal. I’m not doing anything right now. _ ” 

Lucifer sighed. “I don’t have a say in this, do I?” He asked. 

“ _ No. You don’t. We’re just going to relax on the couch and watch some TV. I won’t do anything you don’t want. You have my word on that. _ ”

For some reason, those last two sentences made him feel better and he gave a small smile. 

“Alright, I’ll let Mikey know.”

“ _ I’ll see you in ten. _ ”

Lucifer hung up. 

“MICHAEL, Sam’s coming over to chill. Go bug your girlfriend.” 

“She’s at work!” 

Lucifer chuckled. 

Some things never change.

“AND NICKI’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer watch Star Trek together.

Sam beamed at the shorter Omega when he opened the door. “Hey, how are you doing?” He asked him. 

Lucifer gave a one shouldered shrug and stepped aside to let Sam in. The Alpha stepped inside and smiled. 

“You want anything to drink?” Lucifer asked, stepping closer to Sam, into his space. For some reason, he felt drawn to the Alpha’s silent strength. 

“Just some water,” Sam said. “I’ll be on the couch.” 

Lucifer smiled and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water for Sam and a bottle of vodka for himself. Vodka was  _ always  _ a good choice. 

He handed the water to Sam and sank into the couch, opening the bottle. He caught a glimpse at the label. Russian Standard.  _ Excellent.  _

He went to take a long drink from it when it was promptly removed from his hands. Lucifer turned to look at the Alpha. 

“Do you really think alcohol’s going to help?” Sam asked with a raised brow. 

Lucifer shrugged. “It’ll help me relax,” he admitted. “May I please have my vodka back?” 

“Not the whole bottle,” Sam said firmly. “Sit.” He got up and went into the kitchen, taking the bottle with him. He returned a few moments later with a black plastic cup and he handed it to Lucifer.

Lucifer took it with a quiet “thank you” and peered in, seeing that Sam had only filled it halfway. He didn’t even realize that he was pouting until Sam chuckled. 

“You don’t need to pout,” Sam smirked and Lucifer flushed lightly, raising the cup to his lips, smiling once the harsh taste hit his lips and tongues in a rough caress. 

Lucifer set his cup down and picked up the remote, groaning as he saw the procedural cop show that Michael enjoys. He flicked the channels until he found the channel showing  _ Star Trek _ reruns. Grinning, he set the remote down and relaxed. 

Sam sighed and opened his water. “At least it’s the original series and not  _ Next Generation. _ ”

Lucifer looked at him with wide eyes. “Are you kidding me? Next Gen is  _ way  _ better than the original series!” 

“How can you even  _ say  _ that?!” Sam asked, scandalized. 

“Because Patrick Stewart is actually a decent actor who isn’t overly dramatic,” Lucifer declared. “William Shatner is so overly dramatic it’s not even funny. Also, Picard can keep it in his pants.”

“Basically, you like the fact that Picard isn’t a knothead,” Sam joked.

“Yeah, and? Name  _ one  _ person in Next Gen who is the stereotypical Alpha,” Lucifer challenged. “Main characters  _ only _ .”

“Does Luxwanna Troi count?” Sam asked thoughtfully. 

“No, because she’s an Alpha  _ Betazoid,  _ and their sex drives tend to be insane when we don’t add in Alphas, Betas, and Omegas,” Lucifer declared. “Also, not a main character.” 

“Q?” 

“Not a main character.”

Sam pursed his lips in thought, and Lucifer smirked as he watched the show. 

“Well, shit,” Sam said after a few moments of silent watching and contemplation. 

“Exactly,” Lucifer purred smugly. “Whereas Kirk tries to get into every being’s pants and try to knot them. There are  _ only  _ three redeeming things about the original series.” 

Sam crossed his arms. “Name them,” he said. 

“One,” Lucifer started, holding up a finger. “Spock. Need I say more?” 

Sam shook his head with a smile. “Nope.” 

“Two, George Takei. Again, need I say more?” 

Sam laughed. 

“And three, Bones.” 

Sam was laughing. “Spock, Sulu, and Bones?” He clarified. 

“Yes,” Lucifer confirmed. “Oh! And tribbles.” 

“Spock, Sulu, Bones and tribbles,” Sam chuckled. “You would like tribbles.” 

Lucifer grinned. “I would like to have one of my own,” he confirmed. 

They returned to watching the show, Lucifer taking  _ this  _ opportunity to show Sam exactly how incredibly overly dramatic William Shatner was when he was Kirk, much to Sam’s amusement. 

By the end of three episodes, Lucifer had drank another half cup of vodka and Sam a full bottle of water, plus another half of one, and they were sitting next to each other, thighs and shoulders touching. 

“SCOTTY! I. . . NEED. . . . MORE. . . POWAH!” Lucifer mocked as Kirk yelled this on the TV, swelling his chest up and acting like the pompous git that the Omega believed the captain of the  _ Enterprise  _ was. 

Sam was laughing, tears springing to his eyes as he did so. He wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s shoulders and gave him a one armed hug. 

“You should be a Shatner impersonator,” he teased. 

Lucifer laughed and playfully shoved Sam. “Shut up,” he teased right back, the vodka making him more relaxed and accepting of touch. It was one of the reasons he liked drinking. Unwanted touches, however, were still liable to make him fight. But a quick hug, a playful shove, maybe even a soft kiss or two (not on the lips) were fine.

“No, you should do it!” Sam continued to tease, ruffling Lucifer’s hair. The Omega squawked and used his fingers to comb his hair back into it’s usual disarray, much to the Alpha’s amusement. 

They returned to the show with bright smiles and enjoying each other’s company. Sam’s arm remained around Lucifer’s shoulders, but the Omega didn’t mind. In fact, it was comforting in a way. It was strong and relaxing, and Lucifer eventually felt himself start to nod off. He struggled to stay awake, pinching the inside of his wrist. 

“You can go to sleep,” Sam whispered. 

“No, you’re here, gotta stay awake,” Lucifer mumbled, pinching his wrist again. 

“You had a difficult heat, I don’t mind,” Sam whispered softly, his fingers lightly carding through his hair. Lucifer hummed and rested his head against Sam’s shoulder closing his eyes. 

_ Just a short nap,  _ he told himself as he drifted off to the soft strokes of his hair and Shatner saying, “Space. . . the final frontier.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wakes up from his nap. He and Sam talk as Michael and Nicki come forward as an official couple.

Lucifer woke up and thought number of things. 

One,  _ why am I hearing William Shatner? _

Two,  _ why am I in the living room?  _

Three,  _ what time is it?  _

Four,  _ why am I warm? _

Five,  _ did someone break into my house?  _

Six,  _ did Michael fall asleep on the couch with me?  _

And finally, seven,  _ OH FUCK THAT’S NOT MICHAEL _ !

Lucifer sprang off the couch like he was a cat being placed in a tub full of water and stared at the still  _ very  _ awake Sam.

“Hey, Luce,” Sam said with a chuckle. “Did you have a nice nap?” 

“What warm into my house Shatner?” Lucifer asked, jumbling all of the questions that were floating in his brain. 

Sam laughed and Lucifer blushed furiously. “Slow down there, cowboy,” Sam joked. “Okay, what’s the first question you want to ask?” 

“What time is it?” Lucifer needed to know how long he had been sleeping on Sam’s shoulder. . . lap. . . where was his head?

“About quarter to ten, you were asleep for about three hours,” Sam said, checking his phone. 

Lucifer nodded, several other questions being answered. He then blushed furiously at the thought of sleeping on Sam while Sam was here. “Sorry,” he mumbled, shuffling his feet across the carpet. 

“It’s okay,” Sam soothed, standing up and coming over to the nervous Omega. He backed him into the wall, but allowed for him to escape in case Lucifer needed it. For that, Lucifer was thankful. “Sorry for what?” 

“For. . . for having you come over for no reason, for falling asleep on you, for propositioning you-”    
A finger was placed across his lips and Lucifer glared at him. 

The Alpha chuckled and shook his head. “I came over because I didn’t want you to be alone,” he explained softly. “I am glad to see that you got your sleep, and if you remember, I encouraged for you to fall asleep. And for the heat propositioning, we will discuss that later, okay? Right now, I just want you to take deep breaths, relax, and tell me what you want to eat.” 

Lucifer stared at him, unable to believe his ears and still blushing. 

“Let’s get some fruit into you, okay?” 

Lucifer nodded and followed Sam into the kitchen and sat down. Sam made himself busy cutting up some apples and bananas and getting a glass of white grape juice out for him. 

“Where’s Michael?” He asked. 

Sam’s brows knitted together in amusement. “Nicki came over. They’ve been secluded in his bedroom for awhile. No doubt discussing things.” 

Lucifer snickered. “Is that what you kids call it these days?” He laughed. “She’s probably going down on him right now.” 

“I heard that,” Nicki said from somewhere behind him. He squeaked and turned only for her to punch his shoulder hard. “It  _ was  _ just talking. We’re trying to figure out if we’re a good match.” She made her way to the fridge and grabbed the container of freshly cut roast beef and a block of cheddar jack cheese. 

“Mhm. Because ‘just talking’ includes you wearing my big brother’s flannel,” he crooned. 

Sam snorted. 

Nicki shrugged. “I took a shower and didn’t feel like remaining in my suit any longer. So he let me borrow his shirt. And as we are now officially  _ dating, _ it works.” 

Lucifer grinned. “Mated in two months. I place my bet on it.”

“I bet six, you got yourself a deal,” Nicki laughed. “The usual wager?” 

“Five hundred dollars and submission to birthday spankings for the next birthday? Yes.” Lucifer cackled. 

Nicki finished slicing the cheese for her sandwich as she began assembling it. “You’re on, Milton.” 

“Likewise, Sterling,” he grinned. “It’s been awhile since we had this wager.”    
“Yes, it has. What, two years?” 

“Two and a half, I lost and you paddled my ass  _ real  _ good.” He got up and hugged her tightly. “I’m happy for you, though.”

“Yeah, I’m happy for me too,” she teased back, turning and hugging him back. “Can you stop molesting me and let me finish making my sandwich?”

He laughed and squeezed before letting go. “I suppose I can. And that wasn’t  _ molestation. _ ” 

“Are you  _ really  _ sure about that?” She laughed, grabbing her finished sandwich and waltzing off to Michael’s room. 

Sam chuckled. “I agree with you, I think they’ll be mated in two months,” he murmured. 

Lucifer grinned. “Nicki likes to play herself off as a slow, easy going gal but she lives in the fast lane and likes to be in the driver’s seat. Mikey’s gonna have his work cut out for him.” 

“He’ll be a good Alpha for her,” Sam smiled. “She needs someone to keep her calm and make sure she doesn’t hurt herself.” 

Lucifer nodded in agreement and sighed as he started putting up what she had taken out. “Such a messy person. I don’t know how her office stays clean.” 

“You ever  _ seen  _ her office? It’s a living nightmare.” Sam laughed. “I’m half expected to see a cat lounging on her keyboard as she’s screaming at a phone.”

Lucifer hummed as he imagined it. “Yeah, I can see it,” he agreed. “Don’t let her hear that, though. She’ll make it a reality, and you know Abaddon wouldn’t even reprimand her for it.” 

Sam laughed. “You’re  _ so  _ right, and she’d train that cat to attack anyone who tries to take advantage of her ‘sweet little Omega ass’.” 

“You’re so right,” Lucifer snickered. Food put away, he came back over Sam and snagged the apple slices that Sam had cut for him. “Thanks for my apple slices, by the way.” 

“You’re welcome.” Sam murmured, looking Lucifer over. “Hey, um. . . Raphael told me about the Milliband appeal.” 

Lucifer winced. “Yeah. I’m not happy about it,” he admitted. “It’s. . . it’s in a couple of weeks. Around the time. . . around the time that it happened.” 

Sam winced and he set a gentle hand on his shoulder, hesitant, as if he wasn’t sure if his touch wouldn’t be welcome. “Would. . . would you mind if I came and sat with you during that?” He asked softly. 

“Why?” Lucifer asked just as softly. 

“Because I want to make sure you’re okay,” Sam explained. “I want to make sure that Alastair doesn’t intimidate you, that you get to work and home safely.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Okay. Then no, you can come. I’m sure Raph wouldn’t mind you sitting in on it, especially with you being the head of the Omega Rights Department.”

Sam nodded. “Alright. Let’s go do more Shatner impressions.”    
Lucifer smiled. “Alright.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicki and Lucifer plan some mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for y'all, meaning you get a second tonight!!

Over the next week, Lucifer took extra good care of himself. Regular showers,  _ actually  _ sleeping in his bed, shaving, the whole bit. He ate a few better meals and he even got himself a massage, thanks to Nicki. 

“Nicki, you’re a goddess,” Lucifer mumbled as she dug into his muscles. The other Omega had just finished up her heat, but she didn’t mind doing this for her best friend. 

“That’s what your brother tells me,” she teased as she rubbed more oil on her hands. He could feel her strong fingers dig into his shoulder blades, coaxing knots out. “By the way, how are things with  _ Sam _ ?” She asked. 

He flushed. “Good,” he murmured. He saw the Alpha every day, whether it was for lunch, dinner, or just casually hanging out. More than once, Sam carried the sleepy Omega to bed and tucked him in. Lucifer allowed casual touches and the occasional forehead kiss of reassurance, but that was it. 

“Mmm, just good?” She teased. “When are you going to ask him out? Or see if at least dating’s an option?” 

“Omegas can ask those sorts of things?” He asked, half teasingly, half in surprise. 

“Luce. . . who do you think proposed dating out of me and Mike?” She asked. 

He thought about it. “Oh.”

“Yeah. But considering you blush whenever I bring up Sam, he’s probably going to be the one to do it.” She freed about four knots in a row right then, causing Lucifer to groan loudly in relief and pleasure. 

“Do  _ not  _ orgasm on this table, I swear to God Lucifer,” Nicki admonished. “So what are your plans for tonight?” 

“Star Trek reruns with Sam,” he admitted. “You?” 

“Michael’s taking me out to the park for dinner,” she replied, digging calloused hands back into his spine. “You know what we need to do?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Cause at  _ least  _ one more bar fight. At this rate, we’re both going to be in relationships and at least one of us mated. And it won’t be as much fun anymore.” 

“You’re right,” Lucifer agreed. “Tomorrow, if you’re free?”

“Only if you are, Milton.” 

“I will be, tomorrow’s just lunch with me and Sam.” 

“Awesome. Eight?” 

“Make it seven, I want food.” 

“Sounds good.” Nicki slapped Lucifer’s ass and he yelped. 

“Dammit, Nick, that  _ hurt!! _ ” He exclaimed, rubbing the sore cheek. 

“Oh come on, you have the perfect ass to spank!” She laughed. “It’s firm, yet jiggly. It’s hot.” 

He rolled his eyes. “I swear, some days you should’ve been an Alpha, Sterling.” 

Nicki laughed. “I know you’ll get back at me somehow,” she said. 

“Oh yeah, wait until I win our bet, your ass is going to be  _ red _ .” 

“As long as I can still sit on Mike’s lap, I’ll be fine.”

“ _ Gross,  _ Nick. I don’t need to hear that.” 

“I meant it platonically, but if you want sexual. . .”    
“I hate you.” 

“Likewise.” 

The two looked at each other and grinned. “Yeah, we’re overdue for a fight together,” Lucifer said.    
“ _ Way  _ overdue. And party season’s over, so it doesn’t matter if my face gets messed up.” 

“You mean like the time you got hit in the face with the pool stick?” 

“Yeah, like that.” 

They laughed. “Alright, I think you’re done, Luce.” 

“Thanks, Nick. Your turn.” 

They switched places and he rubbed the oil into her back.  _ “Jesus,  _ Nick, would you like a back with these knots?” He teased. 

“I could kill you with a teacup, Milton.” 

He chuckled. “You love me too much, Sterling.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Only if you got a knot, sweetheart.” 

“ _ Gross,  _ Milton.” 

He laughed happily. 

Being with Nicki was freeing. He didn’t have to pretend that he was a stereotypical Omega around her, it was much like being with his brothers, or with Sam. It was even better because she also wasn’t the stereotypical Omega and they could plan things  _ like  _ going to the bars and getting into fights. 

And that was the most freeing experience of all- having a partner in crime. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets eyeliner for the first time, and the two Omegas get into a bar fight.

Lucifer knocked on Nicki’s apartment door at 6:45, grinning when she opened it. He looked up and down her wet, nude form in mock appreciation. 

“You said  _ seven, _ Milton,” she growled as she stepped back to let him in.    
“I lied,” he teased, coming in and following her into her bathroom. He was wearing black jeans and a black button down and his favorite cologne, that masked his typical Omega smell. His hair was spiked to perfection thanks to his gel and a comb. 

Nicki rolled her eyes as she slid on a pair of grey with red lace panties and a matching bra. “Yeah, well,  _ warning _ would’ve been nice. Even a text. ‘About to come up. Be clothed.’”

He chuckled as he watched her get dressed. “Yeah, but it’s  _ so much fun _ seeing you angry at me.” 

“Shall you smell like sugared grapefruit, cherry blossoms, or cotton candy?” She asked sweetly. 

“None of the above,” he said just as sweetly. 

She laughed as she slid on black high waisted skinny jeans and a dark grey crop top. “Pass me my brush? The paddle one,” she said as she threw her hair over. 

He handed her the aforementioned brush and she began brushing out her hair, scrunching it every so often. 

“I’m so glad that I can just throw on clothes, put a little gel in my hair, and be out the door,” he commented. 

“And I fucking hate the fact that you have a dick for it,” she grumbled. Hair brushed and scrunched, she threw it back over and started to throw it into a half up, half down hair style. “All I got left is makeup and shoes, and then I’ll be good to go.” 

“How can you do all of this so quickly?” Lucifer marveled. 

“It’s called  _ being late to class in college,  _ Luce,” Nicki admitted. “More times than I care to admit.” 

He nodded and cracked his neck as she ran through putting on all of her makeup, from beginning to end. “Thank heavens I cleansed in the shower,” she breathed before she concentrated more on making her eyeliner even than on her best friend. 

“I don’t know how you can wear that stuff,” he admitted.

“What, eyeliner?” She asked. Her eyes slid over to him, eyeliner almost perfectly even. “Ever worn it?” 

“No.” 

“Wanna?” 

Lucifer  _ was  _ intrigued. “Sure,” he said. 

Nicki pulled out a different eyeliner, brand new. “Sorry, I don’t share my eye make up with  _ anyone.  _ That’s how you get sick, now,” she looked up at the taller Omega. “Squat.” 

He did as he was told and she hummed as she worked. The experience was weird, he decided as she marked up his lower lid with the black colored pencil. 

“Do you want top as well?” She asked. 

“Sure, why not?” He replied. 

“Close your eyes and don’t move,” she ordered. 

The top liner, he decided, was a much less weirder sensation and experience. 

“Open,” she commanded. 

He did and she gasped. 

“Sweet baby Jesus on a Communion wafer,” she breathed. “Look at yourself in the mirror, Luce.” 

He did so and also gasped. The black widened and darkened his ice blue eyes, but they retained the intensity. If anything, the intensity of his gaze was increased. 

“Holy fuck,” he agreed. 

She nodded. “If Sam Winchester was drooling over you before, I can’t wait to see what his reaction is to you in eyeliner,” she said. She returned to doing the rest of her makeup, while he admired the new look in the mirror. 

“Heels or flats tonight?” She asked as she laid on a dark wine colored lipstick on her lips. 

“Definitely heels,” he said, looking at her approvingly. “You’re looking good, Nick.” 

“Likewise, Luce.” She slid on black rounded toe heels, making her roughly three inches taller, and she looked at him. “Shall we go break some hearts and pool tables tonight?” 

“Yes, let’s,” he agreed, escorting her out. Outside her door, they took a selfie together that she promptly tweeted. 

_ Omega Night Out! Watch out, everyone! #bffs #omegalife #hatersgonnahate _

Once the notification came up, he promptly retweeted it and added  _ time 2 crush it! #notyourtypicalomegas #watchoutalphas #screwthealphaarchy _

“I don’t think “alphaarchy” is a word,” Nicki chuckled as they slid into the taxi Lucifer just hailed. “The Bulldog on 34th? Thanks.” 

“I invented it.” 

“I honestly think you mean  _ patriarchy. _ ”

“No, because some Alphas are female and some Omegas are male,” he argued. “Alphaarchy.” 

“Can you at least take out the third ‘a’? It doesn’t look right.” 

“No, the third ‘a’ stays in.” 

Nicki rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Wow.” 

The taxi pulled up to the curb just then and looked over at them. Lucifer paid and the two got out and went into the bar. 

“I got pool if you got poker?” He asked in a low voice as they went to the bar to grab some food and drinks. 

“Deal,” she whispered back, hopping up onto a bar stool. “Oi, Singer! Can I get a Long Island Tea?” 

Bobby Singer chuckled and shook his head as he made the drink. “And what’s yer poison tonight, Lucifer?” He asked. 

“I’ll take a Tom Collins,” Lucifer replied. He looked over at his best friend. “Are you going to get drunk?” 

“Hopefully,” Nicki said cheerfully. “Don’t worry, after this one I’m on strict shots.” 

He nodded. 

“You two hungry?” Bobby asked, looking at the two Omegas in a sea of Alphas, several of which were eyeing the two of them hungrily. 

“Ellen got any good burgers back there?” Lucifer asked. 

“Sure. The Jack Daniels burgers. She’s got like three of ‘em.” 

“We’ll take two,” Nicki said with a grin. 

The Alpha chuckled. “I’ll let her know, it’ll be out shortly.” 

“Thanks, Bobby,” the Omegas replied before turning to each other and beginning to have their own conversation. They were approached a few times by a couple of Alphas, but a simple ‘no’ deterred them. 

They ate and conversed before going off on their separate ways, Lucifer to the pool table and Nicki to the poker table. 

It was as peaceful as a bar could get until about ten o’clock. 

It happened pretty much at the same time, both of their fights. 

“Hustler!” An Alpha accused Lucifer just as a shout of “BLUFFER” came from the poker table Nicki was at. 

“You think you’re a tough little Omega, hmm?” The Alpha who just accused Lucifer of hustling. “Just ‘cause you can play pool with the big boys?” 

Lucifer smirked. “You betcha. And I know you think I hustled, but I didn’t. I just know how to play.” He collected the money he had just won and slid it into his pocket. 

“Well, you know what I think?” The Alpha asked aggressively. 

“Frankly, I don’t give a damn,” Lucifer said cheerfully, starting to rack up the balls. 

“You’ve got a lot of cheek for an Omega who isn’t claimed,” the Alpha mentioned. “A nice little mating will help with that, y’know.” 

“Maybe it will, and maybe it won’t,” Lucifer sassed. “But if you were the last Alpha on Earth, I wouldn’t mate with you. Wouldn’t even let my brother mate you. Not that we have to worry about him, since he’s mated and such, but the point remains. NICK!” He called over his shoulder. “You ready to go?” 

“Just a minute, Luce!” She called back. He looked over to see three Alphas standing over her while she looked up at them from her seat with a bored expression. “Just let me dispatch the meat and I’ll be solid.” 

“Got it!” He turned back only to catch the Alpha’s wrist before he could complete the punch. “Nice try. This ain’t my first rodeo.” 

“You’re gonna get out of here mated, Omega.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “I really prefer not to be mated. You’re more than welcome to try, but I’ve already got so many suitors who are  _ so much  _ better than you.” 

Lucifer didn’t block the second punch to his nose, and he grunted, swinging with his knee up and into the crotch of the Alpha before grabbing the pool stick and using it like a baseball bat to the Alpha approaching him from behind. Across the bar, he saw Nicki use a chair on an Alpha while swinging a foot back to kick another one approaching her from behind. 

The fight went on for another half hour, until Singer kicked out most of the Alphas. He shook his head at the two Omegas who were beaten up fairly badly. “Can’t you two just  _ not  _ fight the Alphas?” 

“And go through a forced mating? Singer, you gotta be outta your mind,” Nicki said, spitting blood onto the floor. “I think I lost a tooth.” 

“Another one?” Lucifer asked. “Nicki, you’re going to be toothless in like five years if you keep it up.” 

“It’s just a molar, I’m fine,” Nicki stated. “What’s your damage, Luce?” 

“Ehh. . . Couple of sprains, broken nose, maybe a shifted rib?” Lucifer hazarded, cataloguing. “Perhaps a very mild concussion.”

“Yeah, I probably got one of those too,” she agreed. “Singer? Could you call us a taxi? I think we need to go to the hospital.”

“Yeah.” The gruff bartender went over to the phone and called a taxi. 

Lucifer had to help Nicki into the taxi, with the way her hip was acting up (slammed into the bar, apparently) and the entire way to the hospital, through triage, the waiting room, and nurse examinations who was going to call who. 

“This was  _ your  _ idea, Sterling, call your Alpha!” Lucifer grumbled. 

“Yeah, well,  _ you’re  _ the one who insisted on pool and poker!” Nicki shot back. “So, c’mon Milton, call up the Alpha that’s totally yours!” 

“You call yours!” 

“No,  _ you _ call  _ yours! _ ” 

“Are you two siblings?” The beta asked. 

“We might as well be,” Lucifer grumbled.

Nicki rolled her eyes before paling. “Luce?”    
“Yeah?” 

She pointed towards the door. “I don’t think we got to call ‘em,” she whispered. 

Lucifer looked and held back the whimper at the sight of two relieved and unhappy Alphas strolling towards them. 

“We’re fucked,” he whispered. 

“Figuratively,” she agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Michael pick up Lucifer and Nicki from the hospital, Nicki spills a secret, and the Omegas are taken home. Sam asks Lucifer a question.

“Fifty bucks says we’re getting lectured,” Nicki whispered as Michael and Sam stalked towards them. 

“That’s a bet I’m not taking because I know I’d lose,” Lucifer whispered back. “How angry do you think they are?” 

“I dunno, how bad is my face?” 

Lucifer looked and grimaced. “You split your lip and you have two black eyes,” he reported. “Also a cut on your left cheek.” 

“Am I still bleeding?” She wondered, dabbing at her cheekbone. She drew her hand away to reveal blood. “Great.” 

“What about me?” Lucifer asked. 

She looked over at him. “You have that broken nose and a cut eyebrow,” she said. “And maybe a bruised cheek. All in all, better than I.” 

“Yeah, well, I saw what the Alphas you took down looked like after you were done. They’re going home with their tails between their legs.” 

Nicki chuckled. “Yeah, I guess they are,” she agreed. “So are yours, though.” 

They fell silent as their Alphas entered their room and Nicki looked up at Michael with what she clearly thought was a winning smile. “Hi,” she greeted. “How are you, honey?” 

Michael simply crossed his arms. “Have you been examined yet?” He asked them, but directed the question at his girlfriend. 

“No, not by a doctor. Nurse came in about five minutes ago to take our vitals,” Nicki replied quietly. 

Sam came over to where Lucifer was resting. “Hey, are you okay?” 

“Peachy,” Lucifer grumbled. “I got thrown onto a pool table.”

Sam winced. “Another bar fight?” He asked. 

Lucifer nodded. “Got accused of hustling, and then I let lose some patented Lucifer Milton sass and charm, and next thing I know, I’m in a brawl, and she couldn’t come help me because she was in one of her own.” 

Sam nodded. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“I want a nice bath soaked in epsom salts and maybe a massage,” Lucifer admitted. 

“Well, I’m glad it’s not worse,” the Alpha said, running a soothing arm up and down Lucifer’s arm. 

Meanwhile, next gurney over, Michael and Nicki were having a row. 

“I expected this kind of recklessness from Lucifer, but  _ you,  _ Nicki??” Michael asked incredulously. 

“Hey, nobody accuses me of bluffing ‘cause I don’t know how to play the game right and gets away with it,” Nicki snarked back. “‘Sides, Mike, that wasn’t my first fight!” 

“No, it wasn’t, but you normally have Abaddon protecting you!” Michael shot at her. 

“Like I honestly  _ need  _ Abaddon to protect me,” Nicki groaned. “I’ve gotten in more fights than Lucifer in the past sixteen years. I sure as hell better  _ know  _ how to protect myself from Alphas who think can lay a claim to me. I’ve been saving myself for you, Michael Milton, and I’ll be damned if I let another Alpha take that away from you!” 

The room fell silent at the confession as Nicki realized what she just said. Flushing bright red, she hauled herself off the gurney, intent on running into the bathroom, only to fall onto the floor. Michael rushed over and tenderly helped her up onto the gurney again. “You’ve been saving yourself for me?” He whispered softly. 

Nicki nodded, not meeting his eyes. Instead, she played with the hem of her hospital gown. 

Lucifer snickered to himself. “I bet she wasn’t planning on that slipping out,” he whispered to Sam. 

Sam shook his head and smiled.

Michael tilted Nicki’s head up with a gentle finger, making eye contact with her. “Why?” He asked her gently. 

“Are you kidding me?” Nicki asked. “I’ve had a crush on you since I presented. I already knew that I wanted to be yours even back then, but I cared more about Luce’s and my friendship. And so I’ve kept it hidden. Until that dinner party, what, three weeks ago? And then I let it out. Because Luce assured me that it wouldn’t be an issue. But back when I was twelve and a freshly presented Omega? Nah. Luce was more important.” Tears streamed down her face. “I. . . I didn’t want you to find out. . .” 

“Nico,” Michael whispered tenderly, and Lucifer sniggered into Sam’s shirt at the nickname. “You could’ve told me. I feel  _ honored  _ that the Omega I adore saved themselves for me. You didn’t have to do that, you know. I would’ve understood.” 

“I know,” Nicki sniffled, and the elder Milton gently wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. “But I  _ wanted  _ to, Mike. I really wanted to. Yours, and yours alone.” 

Michael smiled tenderly at her. “Oh,  _ Nico _ ,” he soothed. “No wonder you got upset over me yelling at you.” 

Nicki nodded. “‘M sorry.” 

“Don’t be, little one,” he soothed. “Here, let’s get you comfortable, alright? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself more?” 

“I think I’m okay, Mike,” Nicki said. “I think.” 

The doctor came in then and looked Lucifer over first. 

“Broken rib, three broken toes, broken nose, cut eyebrow that needs stitches-” Lucifer made a face that Sam laughed at “-and some bruising. I’m going to send you down for X-rays and double check on the toes and rib, and then I’ll reset your nose and sew up your eyebrow.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Thanks, Doc,” he said as the doctor made his way over to Nicki. Michael was holding her hand. 

“Missing tooth, bruised hip, cut lip, black eyes, cut cheek that doesn’t need stitches, and sprained ankle. X Rays on the hips and ankle just to be certain.” 

Nicki nodded. “Coolio.” 

“Are either of you pregnant?” The doctor asked as he wrote the orders. 

They both shook their heads. 

“Are you two certain?” 

Nicki and Lucifer gave each other the same look. A mental discussion was had before Nicki turned to the beta doctor. “Sir, with all due respect, the two of us are virgins, and neither of us wear claiming marks,” she said politely, but with a thin veneer of  _ you have got to be shitting me _ . “I am fairly certain that there’s no chance that we’re pregnant.” 

“Are you one hundred percent sure?” 

Nicki closed her eyes but Lucifer beat her to whatever she was going to say. 

“Unless one of us is carrying the second coming of Christ- which would be  _ hysterical,  _ considering my name is  _ Lucifer- _ then  _ yes,  _ we are both one hundred percent certain that neither of us are pregnant.” 

The doctor gaped at him while Nicki and Sam snickered and Michael groaned. 

“I-I-I see then,” the doctor said, finally having found his vocal chords to speak with. “I shall send the order and we’ll get you two X rayed in no time.”  He fled the room, and Nicki howled in laughter. 

“Dude. I love you,” she choked, Michael gently hitting her back. “Oh, Luce, man, that was  _ great! _ ” 

“You were thinking it, you know,” Lucifer flushed. 

“Yeah, but to  _ actually  _ say it. . . That’s a whole ‘nother ball game, Milton. Good game, good game.” 

He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. “I’m just. . . tired of always asking when I’m pregnant, when  _ everyone knows _ that I’m a virgin, and probably will be all my life.” 

“Oh, don’t say  _ that  _ Milton,” Nicki laughed, throwing a pencil at him. He glared at her. “You’ll get knotted on a real knot soon enough.” 

“Nico, don’t tease Lucifer,” Michael chuckled. 

“But it’s  _ so much fun, _ Mike!” Nicki pouted. 

Lucifer chuckled and leaned back against the pillows. 

Sam smiled down at him and smoothed his hair from his forehead. “Nicki’s been on the same train as Michael, huh?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Like the kid sister I never wanted.” 

“HEY!” 

Sam chuckled and gave one of his platonic-but-not kisses across Lucifer’s forehead. “I’m just glad that you’re not hurt too badly,” he murmured. 

Lucifer nodded and looked up at Sam. Hesitantly, he rested his hand on top of the Alpha’s. “Would. . . would you mind staying with me tonight?” He asked softly. Between the fight and the fact that next week was the beginning of the appeals process and the anniversary of the incident, the Omega was feeling mildly out of control, and needed someone that wasn’t his brother or his best friend. 

Sam nodded. “Of course.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Mr. Milton and Miss Sterling? The X Ray room is now ready for you. Do either of you need a wheelchair?” 

“No,” the Omegas said in unison but Michael’s voice rose above Nicki’s and said “One.” 

Michael met Nicki’s gaze. “Yes. You do. You can barely walk, Nico.” 

“I’m fine, Mike,” the smaller Omega mumbled. 

“No, you’re not. Your hip is bruised and I’m surprised you’re even sitting as straight as you are.” The Alpha’s voice turned gentler. “Do you want your hip to get worse?” 

Nicki shook her head, not meeting his gaze. 

“Then please, for me? Use the wheelchair.”

There was a silence as Sam gently helped Lucifer out of his bed, keeping him steady and finally Nicki nodded and murmured something too quiet for anyone but Michael to hear. Whatever it was, Michael smiled gently and kissed Nicki’s forehead with a murmur and beckoned for the wheelchair. 

“Normally  _ you’re  _ in this position,” she grumbled as Lucifer limped down to the X Ray room. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Your turn,  _ Nico, _ ” he teased. 

“You do realize I know where every major vein and artery in your body is and can exsanguinate you in 8.6 seconds?” 

“That quick?” Lucifer chuckled. 

She thought about it and nodded. “Given adequate vacuuming systems,” she confirmed. “Which would be twenty gauge IVs.” 

The nurse shuddered. “What do you do for a living, Miss Sterling?” The Alpha asked out of curiosity. 

“Personal assistant to Abaddon Sanders,” Nicki said nonchalantly. 

The woman paled and Lucifer had to resist the urge to snicker. “And you, Mr. Milton?” 

“Accountant and co-owner of Milton’s Accounts,” Lucifer replied smoothly. 

The nurse raised an eyebrow at that and the two of them were X-Rayed and returned to their room, Michael helping Nicki into her bed while Sam did the same to Lucifer. Lucifer held onto his hand, glad that Sam was coming over. 

Things cleaned up and stitched, as well as bones reset and prescriptions writ, the four made their way out of the hospital, Nicki bitching about how she has to be in a wheelchair for a week while Michael just listened to her. 

Lucifer huddled into Sam, showing more warmth and affection towards the Alpha than he has with anybody else, except for maybe Nicki. “It hurts,” he mumbled to Sam. 

“I know,” Sam murmured back, rubbing Lucifer’s shoulders. “We’ll get you home and something to eat so you can take your meds. Do you want to sleep on your bed or on your couch?” 

“Couch,” Lucifer whispered. 

“Okay, that’s what we’ll do.” 

Lucifer nodded and cuddled into Sam the whole drive home. 

When they got there, Nicki tried to walk up to the house before Michael picked her up, telling her that they had talking to do and dammit, Nico, are you trying to hurt yourself more?

Lucifer chuckled and allowed Sam to help him into the house and get settled on the couch. “I’m going to go make you a sandwich and some milk,” Sam murmured. “And then you can take your meds, alright?” 

Lucifer nodded, curling up the best he could. 

Sam disappeared and reappeared five minutes later with a sandwich and a small glass of milk. Lucifer uncurled himself to eat and drink, the two of them sitting in silence. They could hear Michael and Nicki quietly arguing over whether or not she can sleep on her bad hip. 

Food eaten, Lucifer took half a pain pill and curled up on the couch, using Sam’s strong thigh as a pillow. Sam reclined back and stroked Lucifer’s hair as they started to doze off. 

“Lucifer?” Sam whispered in the night, once the house was quiet except for Michael’s soft snoring from down the hall. 

Lucifer hummed sleepily. “Yeah?” He mumbled. 

“Do. . . Do you want. . . .Do you want to date? Like I know you’re against mating and all but. . . Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Sam asked, and even though it was dark except for the soft night light in the kitchen, Lucifer knew Sam was blushing. 

Lucifer looked up at Sam with sleep filled eyes. “Why would you want to be my boyfriend?” He slurred. His pain meds were really hitting him hard. 

Sam chuckled. “Because you’re cute and funny and intelligent and you’re not the typical Omega. And also. . . I really like you. I mean, that’s usually why you start dating someone.” 

Lucifer chuckled sleepily. “Sup’ose you got a point,” he mumbled. 

Sam’s fingers combed his hair. “So. . . is that a yes?” 

“Are you giving me the puppy dog eyes?” Lucifer teased before giving a huge yawn. 

“Maybe.” 

Lucifer smiled. “I’ll sleep on it,” he promised. “It’s too painful for me not to sleep. Needles make me sleepy too. . .” 

Sam laughed softly. “Alright, you get some sleep, Luc.” 

Lucifer closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Nicki talk about Sam's question, and Lucifer gives him an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT APOLOGIZE FOR THE WORD PLAY.

When Lucifer woke up the next morning, he nearly gave Nicki a concussion, due to his excessive flailing upon opening his eyes and seeing dark green eyes boring into his own, dark bruises surrounding them. 

“Jesus!” He cried out, kneeing her in the face and causing her to fly backwards in surprise and squawked. 

“I mean, I know you’re jealous that I don’t have a broken nose from last night,” she laughed, her head inches away from the coffee table, “but you don’t gotta give me one.” 

A quick glance up at Sam indicated him to still be asleep. Lucifer sat up and glared at his best friend. “How’d you get in here?” He hissed. Michael slept like a clingy octopus, and Lucifer swore his brother formed suction cups in the middle of the night to keep his prey- aka the person he’s cuddling with- from escaping. Not to mention Nicki’s wheelchair was nowhere in sight. 

“I crawled,” Nicki whispered, hauling herself onto the couch with a wince. She grabbed her bottle of pain medication and swallowed two of them dry, coughing softly. “Now, enough about me.” 

“Michael’s gonna murder you,” Lucifer chuckled. “You know you’re not supposed to put any major weight on your hip.” 

“Well I sure as hell ain’t waitin’ for him to wake up so we could talk,” Nicki replied. “I said, enough about me. Time to talk ‘bout you.” 

“What about me?” Lucifer asked, playfully shoving her. 

“You and Sam are gettin’ kinda cozy.” 

He groaned. “Do you have  _ anything  _ better to do than to analyze me?” 

“Probably,” she admitted. “But it’s so much  _ fun,  _ Luce!” 

“I’m going to kill you one day.” 

“Nah, you won’t. He asked you to be an item last night, didn’t he?” 

“How’d you figure that one out?” Sam had whispered the question last night, and Lucifer was fairly certain Nicki was asleep. 

“Eh. Lucky guess. That and your head being pillowed on his thigh was kinda telling.” 

“I’m going to kill whoever taught you to deduce shit.” 

“Kind of hard killing a fictional character, Milton, but good luck.” 

“It’s too fucking early for your snark, Sterling.” 

“You’re gonna say yes, aren’t you?” 

“Can I  _ kill  _ whoever created Sherlock Holmes?” 

“Luce. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle is  _ dead.  _ Like, worse than a doornail dead.” 

“I fucking hate you.”    
“Love you too, Milton. I’m right, aren’t I?” 

He stared at her. 

“Unless. . . You’ve. . . Nope, you haven’t told him yes yet.” 

Lucifer sighed. 

“Do you want to?” Nicki asked quietly, scooting closer to her best friend. 

“Yes,” Lucifer whispered. “But. . .” 

“But what?” 

“Why me?” 

“‘Cause you’re a strong, beautiful, sassy, independent, determined Omega,” Nicki said gently. “Some Alphas  _ really  _ like that. It means they’re not marrying a sheep.” 

Lucifer snorted. “Great. Now I have ‘Dirty Deeds’ in my head.” 

“The lyrics are not ‘done with sheep’ it’s ‘done dirt cheap’.” Nicki laughed softly. “Seriously, though. A lot of Alphas want an Omega that they can actually converse with, not just blindly spread their legs for breeding. Society tells us that we need to do that. But we’ve  _ defied  _ for society. For sixteen years! Sixteen years, Luce! That’s something to be proud of! And I know you’re gonna make Sam work for it.” 

“Nick, I’ve never even  _ dated  _ an Alpha,” he said. “Like. . . what do you do? How do you act?” 

“You’re asking me? Luce, gotta remember, I’ve been crushing on your big brother for years. You can’t ask me what dating’s like cause I didn’t date anybody.I spent that time pining for your brother and pretending the fake knot inside of me was his.” 

“Okay, I did  _ not  _ want to think about my brother’s knot. Just. . . no.” 

Nicki cackled. “Seriously, though, Luce. You’ve  _ been  _ doing what couples do with Sam for a while now. And think about this! All the cuddles you want after the appeal.” 

Lucifer looked at her sadly. “What. . . What if I don’t want him to see me cry?” He asked her softly. 

Nicki smiled. “Well. . . he’s going to see it. One way or another. And I don’t think he’ll mind.” She placed a comforting hand on his knee. “Sometimes, we need to cry to remind ourselves we don’t have to be strong, because we got someone to take care of us. And you have that now, Luci. You’ve always had that.” 

Lucifer looked at her and smiled, enveloping her into a giant hug. “Thanks, Nick.” 

“Anytime, Luce.” 

They hugged before they parted and Nicki planted a chaste, sisterly kiss on his cheek. “I’m going to raid your kitchen. I know there’s a box of Cheez-Its on the bottom shelf of the swirly thing.” 

“It’s almost like you  _ want  _ Michael to spank you,” he teased as he watched her slide off the couch and start crawling towards the kitchen. 

“Wellllllll. . . “ 

“GROSS, Nick!” 

Nicki cackled as she found herself in the kitchen. Shaking his head and sighing affectionately, Lucifer curled up on Sam’s lap and nosed the Alpha’s neck with a smile. 

Nicki had a point, and as usual, she was right. 

He was scared. Hell, he half wanted to run away from the situation, the anxiety was so bad. But he didn’t. Instead, he cuddled and nosed Sam’s neck, dozing lightly. 

When he came to a second time, it was to gentle lips brushing his forehead and gentle hands caressing his shoulders. Blinking blearily, he opened his eyes and looked up at Sam. 

Sam smiled down gently at the sleepy Omega. “Hey there, Morning Star,” he whispered and Lucifer flushed. He’s been called that a couple of times, but the way Sam said it made him feel all fuzzy and warm. “How did you sleep?” 

“Well,” he murmured. “Until Nicki woke me up by staring me down and looking like some sort of circus freak human-panda hybrid.” 

Sam laughed. “Well that’s good. I see you got comfier.” 

Lucifer blushed. “I like the way you smell,” he confessed shyly. And he did. The Alpha smelled of fresh books and cedar and pine, woodsy and bookish and  _ perfect. _

Sam chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of his head. “Does this mean you slept on it?” He asked softly. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes. I’ll. . . be yours. I dunno how to do this or anything, though.” 

“Well,” Sam hummed, kissing his cheek. “I’ll help. And really? Just keep being you. Don’t try to turn into one of those ‘pretty’ Omegas for me. I like you just the way you are.” 

Lucifer smiled and gave a shy cheek peck, blushing. “Okay,” he said softly. 

“NICO!!!” 

Sam and Lucifer sniggered. “Where is she?” Sam asked  _ sotto voce _ . 

“Probably sleeping on the kitchen floor, or snacking on Cheez-Its,” Lucifer whispered back. 

“Yes, Mike?” Nicki called from the just behind the couch. Sam and Lucifer peered over it to notice her reading  _ The Chamber  _ by John Grisham and snacking on red velvet flavored marshmallows, a pillow under her hips as she relaxed. 

“Where are you??” 

“The living room, behind the couch. Get out the champagne, by the way, and you owe me a cunning linguist.” 

There was a crash followed by a screech. 

“Mike, dear, you’re not an owl,” Nicki hummed. “I don’t speak owl, can you repeat that in English?” 

“Why do I need to get out the champagne and why do I owe you a cunning linguist??” 

Nicki smirked. “‘Cause  _ Luci’s got a boyfriend, _ ” she sang. 

Lucifer flushed. 

“SHIT. I lost money to you too.” 

“ENOUGH WITH THE BETTING ON MY LOVE LIFE!” Lucifer called out, burying his face into Sam’s shoulder. He then poked his head up and over the couch. “Wait. Nick. Why do you need a cunning linguist?” 

Nicki grinned and looked up at the newly dating Alpha/Omega pair. “Sound it out.” 

“Cun-ning-ling-g- NICOLE STERLING YOU ARE A PERVERTED CHILD!!” Lucifer said, grabbing a pillow from the couch and throwing it at her. She laughed, rolling onto her back to catch the pillow. 

“Oh, I got you  _ good, _ Lucifer!” She cackled. 

“You are a child sometimes.” 

“Well, I  _ am  _ like, three years younger than you. Of course I’m a child compared to you, old man.”

“Who are  _ you _ calling an old man, little girl?” Lucifer grinned. His grin faltered. “Wait. Does this mean I owe you five hundred bucks and I need to get spanked?” 

“Nope. Our only current bet is how quickly I get mated,” Nicki said, retrieving her book and sitting up against the back of the couch as Michael entered the room. 

“Sam, Lulu, about damn time,” the eldest Alpha said sleepily. “Nico. . .” 

“I crawled, Mike,” Nicki said, looking up from her book to properly view her boyfriend. 

“Lulu?” Sam whispered in Lucifer’s ear. 

Lucifer flushed. “Baby name,” he admitted. “Since ‘Lucifer’ is a mouthful for a toddler. So up until I was five or six, I was Lulu. Only Mike’s allowed to call me that now. It. . . It doesn’t sound the same coming from anybody else.” 

“I get that,” Sam nodded. “It’s like Dean is the only one who can call me Sammy.” 

Lucifer nodded and he sighed, settling back down into Sam’s comfortable hold and he closed his eyes. 

“I could get used to this,” Sam admitted, wrapping protective arms around Lucifer. 

Lucifer smiled and he relaxed further. “So could I,” he confessed. 

They both ignored the laughter and squeals coming from behind the couch, just smiled indulgently. 

It was a strange feeling, just being able to relax with a non-familial Alpha and not have to worry about being taken advantage of. But there was something different about Sam, and Lucifer didn’t mind that at all. 

“I’m going back to sleep,” he murmured.

“You do that,” Sam chuckled, brushing his lips across his forehead. “Sleep well, my Morning Star.” 

Lucifer fell asleep with a smile on his face. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Sam start to settle into their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter so I'm going to post TWO today. This is one of them.

The next week was stressful for Lucifer, with preparing for Alastair’s appeal and dealing with his own flashbacks and nightmares. Luckily, Sam was always there to talk to him. Michael knew by Tuesday that this was something that needed to happen, and oftentimes, Sam would run down from the firm in order to talk Lucifer down from his flashback and help him relax. 

They had lunch or dinner every day, and Sam was slowly becoming a permanent fixture on the couch, where the two would curl up and cuddle, often falling asleep with Lucifer curled up on Sam’s lap and the Alpha’s arms wrapped around his slightly smaller Omega. Lucifer one time woke up to Nicki wearing one of Michael’s dress shirts and taking pictures, laughing as he got up and proceeded to chase her around the house, screaming about blackmail. The Alphas separated their wrestling Omegas, who were giggling and more play fighting than anything. 

It felt good, Lucifer decided, to just relax and let himself relax into the care of his family and his boyfriend. Even Castiel noted a change in his older Omega brother, that Lucifer seemed abnormally calm for this time of year. He had shrugged and gave a small smile in Sam’s direction. Castiel saw and gave a knowing smile. 

But just because Lucifer was calmer didn’t necessarily mean that his stubbornness and feistiness went away. He and Sam usually got into some sort of disagreement once a day. The disagreements had a wide range of topics, from Lucifer walking from the post office to work by himself to whether or not Lucifer should wear jeans to bed. 

The most popular one, however, was getting Lucifer to get at least six hours of sleep. 

“Morning Star,” Sam murmured, running his fingers up and down Lucifer’s side as Lucifer nuzzled into his shoulder as the Omega sat on the Alpha’s lap. “You know you need to sleep.” 

“No I don’t,” Lucifer murmured. “Sleep means  _ him.  _ Sleep means not sleeping. Sleep means you’re not there.” 

Sam smiled softly and brushed his lips across Lucifer’s forehead. “I’m right here, Luc,” the Alpha whispered softly. “I’ll be right here, and if you need me you can wake me up and I’ll hold you until you fall back asleep.” 

Lucifer nodded and gave a soft whine of protest. 

“I know, Morning Star,” Sam murmured, rubbing his back. “Go to sleep, honey. I’ll be here. Every step of the way.” 

Lucifer nodded and sighed softly. “Okay,” He murmured reluctantly. 

Soft fingers stroked his hair and Lucifer allowed himself to drift off to sleep. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Sam head to court for Alastair's appeal and at the same time go public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter I promised today! Enjoy lovelies!!

Lucifer sighed as he smoothed the ice blue tie over his shirt and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He reached for the black suit coat just as there was a knock on his bedroom door. 

“Luc?” 

“Come in, Sam,” Lucifer bade, and Sam entered. The lawyer was wearing a dark brown suit with a cream dress shirt and a forest green tie, his long chestnut hair tucked behind his ears and smoothed out. He chuckled upon seeing the accountant. 

“Looking nice, Luci,” he praised, picking up the suit coat and sliding it onto the Omega. Lucifer laughed and rewarded his boyfriend with a warm kiss on the cheek. “Messy hair, though.” 

“I swear it’s genetic,” Lucifer protested. “Castiel’s is worse.” 

“Yes, it is, and his Alpha threatens to shave his head. But we both know Dean loves Cas’ hair too much.” Sam spread some pomade on his hand and ran his fingers through it, smoothing some of it down and spiking the front of it. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Not well,” Lucifer admitted with a soft sigh. “Every time I closed my eyes, I saw him. And remembered what happened. It was. . . it was rough.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me, angel?” Sam murmured, wiping his hand on a towel on Lucifer’s dresser. 

“You looked peaceful and I’m fine,” Lucifer murmured back, buttoning his suit coat and affixed the Omega Rape Survivors pin over his left breast. “There’s a handkerchief in the top left drawer that’ll match my tie,” he mentioned. “Could you grab it for me please?”

“Of course,” Sam said, grabbing the ice blue silk square from the mentioned drawer, chuckling as he ran his fingers over the black script that was on it. “You have  _ monogrammed  _ handkerchiefs?” 

“Shut up,” Lucifer blushed, snatching the silk out of his hand and slipping it into the appropriate breast pocket. 

“Cute,” Sam teased, standing in front of Lucifer. He straightened his tie and the pin that he proudly wore. “You’re looking good, babe,” he said. 

Lucifer did not blush at the compliment, nor the pet name. “Thanks. You’re looking better.” 

Sam chuckled and brushed his lips across Lucifer’s forehead. “I got sleep, which is what you’re doing once we get home today.” 

Lucifer made a face at the idea of what would end up being a thirty minute nap but he kissed Sam’s cheek. “Touche.” 

“Shall we go?” Sam asked. 

“We shall,” Lucifer said, offering his boyfriend his arm.

Sam laughed and took his arm. “Such an Alpha-like Omega,” he teased, kissing his temple. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, though.” 

“Good,” Lucifer hummed as he led him out the bedroom and saying good bye to a sleepy Nicki curled up on the couch with her laptop, who murmured something about people not knowing how to file legal paperwork when they mentioned leaving. 

“How long has she been up?” Sam asked as he opened the door of the car for his boyfriend. 

“Knowing her, all night,” Lucifer shrugged. “She’s a night owl, and Abbie knows it. So she uses that time unwisely. I don’t think she gets more than two hours of sleep a night.” 

Sam frowned and shrugged. “Maybe Michael can help her,” he said, starting the car and they drove off to the courthouse. 

“Where’s Raphael?” Lucifer hissed as Sam pulled up to the courthouse fifteen minutes later and saw the mob of reporters gathering outside. 

Sam grimaced and spotted the tall, slender black man standing by the courthouse doors. “He’s by the doors, waiting for us.” He pulled into a parking space and parked, turning to look at Lucifer. “Do you want me here as your boyfriend and Alpha, or as your lawyer?” he asked. 

Lucifer froze. His and Sam’s dating status was not public knowledge yet, and he was still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that he was  _ in a relationship _ . “Umm. . .” his mind whirled before picking up his ringing phone, knowing who was calling without checking the caller ID. “What?” 

“Have Sam be with you as your Alpha, not as your lawyer,” the secretary lawyer said sleepily. 

“Why?” he asked. 

She sighed. “One, he’s more able to protect you from the vultures,” she explained, yawning. “Two, it’ll be good for the public image. It’ll show Omegas who may have a hard time getting on after an attempted rape/forced mating or even a rape without mating that they’re not broken, that there  _ are  _ Alphas out there who want them.” He heard the sound of a cracked joint on the other side. “You’re wearing your ORS pin, right?” 

“Yes, I never leave for the courtroom without it,” Lucifer stated. 

“Good. That’ll help. Now go face down Picasso with a Razor.”

“Nick, you should probably sleep,” Lucifer mentioned, concerned. “When have you last slept?” 

“Sleep is for the weak and for those who are dealing with psychological trauma,” Nicki recited. “Also for those who aren’t correcting legal documentation.”

“When did you last sleep?” he repeated. 

“Ummm. . . What’s today?” 

“Thursday, Nicki.” 

“Then I last slept on Tuesday.” 

“What do you  _ do  _ at night and you’re in my brother’s bed?” Lucifer asked curiously. The two of them had gone to bed together every night, but Nicki apparently wasn’t sleeping. 

“Reading and answering emails, playing games, maybe a little bit of paperwork,” the younger Omega replied. 

“Whatever works for you. I gotta go to court,” Lucifer mentioned, seeing that it was fifteen minutes to nine and that’s when court started. 

“Alright, Luce, catch ya later.” 

Lucifer hung up and looked at Sam, who was finishing off a text and he looked at the Omega expectedly. 

“Boyfriend.” He reached across the console to grab his hand. “I’ve been attended by my brothers and best friend, or haven’t been attended by anyone but my lawyer. I want my boyfriend with me now.”    
Sam’s smile was bright and sunny, and Lucifer thought he might like to live to see that smile every day. “Boyfriends it is, then.” He leaned in and kissed Lucifer sweetly on the cheek. “Ready?” 

“No, but oh well!” Lucifer grinned. 

The two got out of the car and Sam’s hands slipped neatly through Lucifer’s long fingers, and they both walked tall and proud towards the courthouse. 

As predicted by both Omega and Alpha, the reporters started clammering around them. 

“Mr. Milton!” 

“Mr. Milton!” 

“Who’s the Alpha with you?” 

“Is that Sam Winchester?” 

“Mr. Milton, are you dating now?” 

“Decline to comment,” Lucifer said gruffly, ducking his head down. 

“No comment,” Sam told a very enthusiastic reporter just as they reached the doors of the courthouse, Raphael leading them inside.

Once they were inside, Sam kissed the top of Lucifer’s head. “You okay?” 

“Shaken, but fine,” Lucifer said, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist and burying his face into the Alpha’s neck, breathing deeply. 

“Lucifer.” 

The Omega looked up to eye the adopted Alpha brother. “Raphael. You’re looking well,” he commented. 

Raphael nodded. “Do you wish to go public?” he asked as he led them down the hall and into the courtroom. 

“Yes, would you mind drawing up a statement?” Lucifer asked. 

“Not at all, Lucifer.” His brother gave a quirk of his lips as the three sat down, Sam behind them in the gallery. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Sam do the appeal. Alastair's a dick. 
> 
> Additional triggers include Lucifer retelling his trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BADASS!LUCIFER IN THIS CHAPTER.

Lucifer glared hatefully at Alastair Milliband as the smug Alpha lounged in his seat next to his lawyer, the two of them talking quietly. Samhain was a cruel, vindictive lawyer which perfectly matched Picasso with a Razor. 

The docket read, Samhain launched into an explanation about his client and subsequent arrest and “unfair” trial. Lucifer bristled as the creepy looking Alpha talked about falsified evidence and “broken” Omegas. He reached behind him and took Sam’s offered hand, squeezing it softly, letting  _ his  _ Alpha know that he was okay. 

Raphael slid a legal pad over to him and Lucifer looked at it while Samhain droned. In his brother’s neat, perfect scroll, he read what Raphael wanted him to say in contradiction to why the conviction should not be overturned and an appeal not granted. 

“Mr. Milton?” Both of them stood up. “Lucifer Milton,” the judge clarified and Raphael sat down. “Your rebuttal?”

Lucifer cleared his throat and found the first bullet point with a barely there glance to the legal pad. “Stating that I am a ‘broken’ Omega implies that there is something wrong with me, and there is not.”

Alastair snorted. Lucifer ignored him and continued. “Because I am not broken. I am unique, I am different. I would like my career more than my family. I do not consider myself an Omega fit for a family, and therefore have removed myself from that demographic. I am different, yes, but I am not broken. There is nothing wrong with me.” 

_ If only I could believe that _ was his internal thought as he plowed on. “If I am, indeed, broken in any way, it is not my fault, but the fault of Alastair Milliband, who ten years ago tomorrow had cornered me in a dark alley, rendered me immobile, and very nearly raped and mated me had it not been for my older brother, Michael Milton. As a result, I have developed nightmares and anxiety, both highly prominent signs of post-traumatic stress disorder. It nearly tore my brothers and I apart. I became depressed. My best friend nearly went to prison, seeking justice for me. My heats became irregular. I nearly lost my job with my own company. My self-esteem plummeted.”

He took a deep breath. “Since Mr. Milliband has been behind bars, I have been able to move on with my life. My heats have been regular. I went to therapy and found treatments that worked for me. My brothers and I are closer. My best friend isn’t in jail. My self-esteem has been boosted. And now, I am proud to say that I am dating an amazing Alpha, who looks beyond my biological standing and sees me as a person. He holds me at night when the nightmares become too much, he gets worried when I’m hurt. He’s my older brother and my best friend rolled into one incredible person, and ironically I have those people to thank.” 

Whispers broke out in the courtroom but Lucifer pressed on. He had work to do. “Through the Omega Rape Survivors program, I have started maxing out the potential I should have had since my attack, and if Mr. Milliband were to go free, I would not be safe. No Omega, mated or not, would be safe. I know I’m not the only Omega who he has attempted to rape, and if he’s let back into society, I and my fellow Omegas and even a few Alphas would not be safe. We would be looking over our shoulders. And for that reason, your Honor, I beg for you and the court system to understand justice and the safety of society and keep Mr. Alastair Milliband in prison for the rest of  his life.” 

Speech finished, he sat back down as Raphael stood up, explaining his older brother further and in legalese while he leaned back and grabbed Sam’s hand. He hated giving speeches, one of the reasons why he loved being an accountant, and the anxiety was creeping in. 

Sam gave him a reassuring squeeze back as Raphael sat down. 

“Mr. Milliband, do you have anything to say for yourself?” 

Alastair stood up, the Alpha bleeding off charm and charisma. “Only a singular question, your Honor, upon wondering how a thoroughly broken Omega who isn’t even mated by the age of thirty managed to land an Alpha.” 

Lucifer stood up, slamming his hands on the desk in fury. “My choice to not mate and not procreate are that,  _ my choice, _ ” he snarled, posturing similar to an Alpha. Raphael muttered something along the lines of “Oh Jesus” as he sank back into his chair. “Just because I do not follow traditional Omega values  _ does not mean  _ that I am ‘broken’ or that something is ‘wrong’. My sex drive is perfectly fine, and I derive pleasure from my heats- not that there is anything wrong with an asexual Omega, because there  _ isn’t. _ And so my choice on dating an Alpha now is none of your fuckin’ business, because you are not my mate, you will never  _ be  _ my mate, and even if you were, this is  _ my body  _ and therefore  _ my  _ decision. I am a strong, proud, stubborn, sassy, independent Omega and I am  _ damn  _ proud to be one because it means when Omegas who have been raped, who are mated against their will can’t speak up,  _ I can.  _ Because I don’t care. I will fight for me and for every other Omega until it is no longer  _ shameful  _ for an Omega to be unmated and not have pups by the age of thirty!” 

The courtroom burst into applause as Lucifer stood there, rage in his eyes, posturing just like an Alpha until the scent of woods and books and cinnamon washed over him and Sam’s gentle hand rested on his shoulder. 

“Luce,” Sam whispered and Lucifer was done posturing, the anger still in his stance and eyes as Sam guided him to his chair and gave him a bottle of water. 

The judge regarded them for a few minutes and looked over her notes before biding everyone to rise. 

“I have witnessed many things in this courtroom, including the trial that this case was presented on,” she stated, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes. “And rarely have a seen an Alpha predator continuously hound his victim through appeals. And this is disgusting. It is appalling, it is completely and utterly shameful, however, this man has no shame. Mr. Milliband, I am rejecting your appeal for a lesser sentence and I will be putting in a request to make you no longer have appeals. Case  _ dismissed. _ ” 

The gavel banged and all Lucifer remembered was fainting into Sam’s arms in relief. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes to and is a very sleepy Omega.

Lucifer came to consciousness very confused. While his eyes were closed, he made several observations. 

One, he was laying down. 

Two, it was hard, the surface he was laying on. 

Three, his head was rather comfortable in someone’s lap. 

Four, there was someone stroking his hair.

Five, there were voices. 

“He should be coming around soon,” said one voice. 

“Good.” That was Raphael. Good. His lawyer and brother was still there. 

A sixth observation came to light. There was this wonderful smell. Books, cinnamon,  _ safety, protection, worry.  _

“Luci?” That was Sam. Sam. His boyfriend. His Alpha- for now. 

_ Oh God. I fainted in front of Sam.  _

He groaned in embarrassment. 

“Yep, he’s coming around.” 

“Luci?” Sam was talking. He focused on Sam’s voice, Sam’s fingers in his hair. He made a noise of acknowledgement as he turned his head into Sam’s leg. “Hey, angel, can you sit up for me? Want you to drink some water.” 

“I fainted.” Lucifer mumbled shyly, burrowing his head into the crook of Sam’s knee. 

“Yes, you did,” Sam agreed. “Gave us a scare. When did you last eat?” 

Lucifer groaned and burrowed his head more, turning his body so he was laying on his side. “No.” 

“Lucifer,” Sam murmured, putting an edge in his voice and  _ dammit  _ Lucifer needed to have a word with his body because that  _ should not make him even the slightest bit interested _ . “When did you last eat?” 

“Last night,” Lucifer grumbled. 

“Before you got curled up on my lap?” Sam pushed. 

“Yes.” Lucifer couldn’t lie to the Alpha. He tried, once, and Sam caught him in the lie. That was an experience that Lucifer would like to repeat once he had entered some sort of sexual relationship with Sam. Another discussion he’d have to have with his body at a later time. 

“Lucifer.” 

Lucifer shivered. “Yes?” 

“Sit up so you can get some fluids. Did you at least drink something this morning?” Sam asked softly. 

“A little bit of orange juice,” Lucifer admitted, slowly starting to sit up. Sam helped him and kept the smaller Omega pressed against his chest, still stroking his hair to calm down the low-key freaking out accountant. “I. . . I can’t eat before court. I tried. Once. Ended up puking before it ended.” 

“Okay,” Sam soothed, stroking his hair. Raphael passed him a water bottle of water and the Alpha held it up to Lucifer’s lips. “Here you go, Morning Star. Just sip on it, alright?” 

Lucifer nodded and allowed the cool water to hit his lips and throat, sipping softly. He felt drained and all he wanted to do was to curl up and fall asleep on Sam’s lap. He closed his eyes after gently shoving the water bottle away. 

“No, angel, come on,” he was urged and he whined at being pushed up more. 

Sam sighed and placed a chaste kiss on Lucifer’s cheek. “I know, but you can sleep when we get home. We got to get home first, okay?” 

Raphael nodded. “I will handle the press as far as your relationship status goes, and I have already informed Michael, through his girlfriend, that you fainted,” he told his older brother. 

Lucifer nodded. “Thank you, Raphael,” he said. “Keep in touch.” 

Raphael nodded. “After you,” he beckoned. 

“Let’s get you home, angel,” Sam coaxed. “Want me to carry you?” 

Lucifer hesitated before nodding. “Please,” he murmured. His head still reeled from hearing that Alastair would most likely never be able to appeal his decision again, and he wasn’t sure if he could walk right now. 

Strong arms scooped him up and tucked him into his chest. Lucifer burrowed his neck into Sam’s neck, feeling weightless in the Alpha’s arms. 

“I am so heavy,” he mumbled. 

“Hush, you,” Sam chuckled, brushing his lips against his forehead. “You’re not heavy. You’re fairly light because you don’t eat as much as you should.” 

Lucifer hummed idly and closed his eyes. 

He felt himself being carried out of the courthouse. He heard the cacophony of the reporters asking Sam what happened, is he okay, who is Sam and the saw behind his eyelids the flashes of light. He heard Sam’s simple statements of “No comment” and “Ask Raphael Milton” as he carried him out to the car. 

He felt himself being placed inside of the car and he whined at the loss of warmth and security from being snug up against Sam. 

The Alpha chuckled. “Such a sleepy little Omega,” he murmured, brushing his lips across his forehead. “Just let me get you home and then you can sleep and snuggle against me.” 

Lucifer sighed and nodded. 

He was asleep before Sam even left the parking lot.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer share something rather special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE SOME FLUFF

Lucifer woke up and nosed Sam’s neck. He was home, he could tell, from the way he was situated on the lap and the smell of Michael and Nicki permeating the air. 

“You awake, my Morning Star?” Sam hummed softly, kissing his temple. 

“Getting there,” Lucifer mumbled, starting to blearily open his eyes. “Fucking hell, I can’t believe that I fainted in front of the entire courtroom.” 

Sam chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay, you got a major shock today- one that’s a major win.” 

Lucifer nodded with a smile. “I’ll never have to see him again,” he whispered. 

“That’s right. And I’m glad you got some sleep.” 

“How long have I been out?” Lucifer asked, stretching a little bit. 

Sam checked the time. “Roughly four hours.” He ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good. I didn’t hit my head or anything, did I?” 

“No, I caught you before you hit the ground.” Sam shifted and Lucifer nuzzled his face into his neck. 

“I never told you how good you smell,” Lucifer hummed. 

“Luce, you tell me that every other day,” Sam chuckled. “Now, let’s get some food in you. Nicki brought home Chinese.” 

“Oh fuck yes,” Lucifer groaned. “My brother better give her all the things tonight because she deserved it.” 

Sam laughed and hugged him tightly. “I’m sure Michael will.” 

Lucifer hugged him tightly back, nosing his neck. He kissed his jaw and smiled warmly. 

“Hey. . . Lucifer?” 

Lucifer’s ears perked up. Sam only called him by Lucifer when he was giving a gentle reprimand (like in the courtroom earlier) or when he was about to ask him a question. 

“Yes?” He raised his head to look at Sam. 

“Can. . . can I kiss you, please?” Sam’s cheeks colored at the question. 

Lucifer blushed as well as he drew his lower lip into his mouth. “I’ve. . . I’ve never kissed anyone before,” he admitted shyly. 

Sam smiled and cupped Lucifer’s cheek, stroking the bone lightly with his thumb. “I’ll be gentle,” he promised. 

Lucifer’s eyes met Sam’s. “Yes, you may,” he whispered. 

Sam gave a soft, tender smile before leaning in, closing his eyes. Lucifer mimicked the movement and their lips met, gently. 

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Sam’s lips were soft and warm, with the slightest hint of mint on them from his chapstick and he gave a soft sigh against those perfect lips. Sam’s hand lingered on his face, and Lucifer just  _ melted  _ into him, relaxing into it. 

Christ, why had he never done this before? What took him so long? 

He gave a soft whine, barely heard as Sam’s hand reached behind his head to cup it and keep Lucifer close, but allowing him to pull away if he so desired. 

Lucifer opened his mouth slightly, to get a breath of air, and so did Sam, and Lucifer whined as there was glorious heat and warmth and hot air and Lucifer felt like he was drowning, drowning in love and he didn’t want to come up for air. 

Of course, all good things have to come an end, and that end came in the form of one Nicole Sterling. 

“ _ Sam and Luci, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. _ ” 

Lucifer groaned and reluctantly withdrew his lips from Sam. “Nick,” he said plaintively. “I’m a bit busy.” 

Nicki grinned. “You did it! Confetti, it’s a parade!” 

“If you throw confetti, I’ll get Michael to throw you over his knee and spank your ass raw,” Lucifer threatened, turning to look at his best friend, a blush high in his cheeks. 

“I wish I had my phone with me, that was such a sweet kiss!” Nicki gushed. “MICHAEL!! YOU WON THIS ROUND!!” 

“What did I say about betting on my love life?” Lucifer whined as Michael came in. 

Sam chuckled and kissed the corner of Lucifer’s mouth. “They’re gonna do it anyways,” he murmured. 

“The kiss happened?” Michael asked excitedly. 

“Yes!” Nicki said, jumping up and down. 

Michael laughed and snagged his girlfriend, kissing her nose. “Mmm, that does mean I win,” he purred. 

She giggled and kissed him sweetly. “Yes, it does.” 

“What did he win?” Sam asked curiously. 

Nicki blushed and buried her face into Michael’s strong chest. 

Michael and Lucifer chuckled. “I can bet what it is,” he mentioned. 

“Don’t you dare say, Milton,” she growled. 

“Oh, I’m going to,” Lucifer grinned. He looked up at Sam. “See, Nick’s had this thing against lingerie. Like, the pretty stuff.” 

Sam nodded. “Ah.” 

“And no matter how many times anyone’s tried, she won’t wear anything beyond a sports bra and a pair of granny panties,” Lucifer explained further, smirking at his blushing best friend. 

“It’s the one piece of advice that I’ve disregarded from Charlie,” she mumbled. 

“Charlie Bradbury? The IT girl over at the firm?” Sam questioned. 

Nicki nodded shyly. “She’s my go to gal pal and well she’s been trying to get me to do this forever and I haven’t been and so she helped me make that bet with Michael.” 

Michael smiled and kissed his suddenly shy Omega on the top of her head. “And I get to help pick them out, buy them, and see her in them.” 

Lucifer grinned, knowing his Alpha brother’s style in women’s lingerie. “Oh she’s in for a fun time,” he grinned. 

Sam nudged Lucifer’s face with his nose, sneaking a kiss from the older Omega. “What’s your view on lingerie?” he hummed. 

It was now Lucifer’s turn to blush as he tuned out his brother and best friend, who were now arguing on when Michael can cash in his bet. “Umm. . .” He looked down at their laps shyly. “I like the cotton ones,” he confessed quietly. “With maybe a lace trim. And like the boyshorts? Those. Those styles I like.” 

Sam chuckled and kissed his temple. “I’d like to see you wear them, whenever you feel comfortable,” he whispered. “But only when  _ you  _ are, okay? Don’t do it because I want you to do it. Do it because you want to.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Okay.” 

“Alright, we’re going out.” Michael’s look was beaming while Nicki was still blushing. Making eye contact, she mouthed  _ help me.  _

Lucifer grinned at his best friend.  _ Not even going to try,  _ he mouthed back. 

She pouted and he laughed quietly. She shot him the finger as her Alpha led her out. 

Alone, Lucifer nuzzled into Sam’s neck. “Could. . . could we kiss again?” he asked shyly. 

Sam smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Of course, angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THEM APPLES


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicki helps Lucifer realize something very important

There were several things Lucifer discovered about kissing over the course of the next few months. 

One of these things was how many different types of kisses there were not on the lips and what each one meant to both him and Sam. 

Forehead and top of head kisses from the Alpha to the Omega meant  _ I got you.  _ These were for when Lucifer got injured, or woke up from a nightmare whimpering and whining. 

A kiss to the back of the hand meant  _ I treasure you.  _ Sam used this when he wanted to give Lucifer a chaste kiss in public, but since Lucifer was not yet used to lip kisses as being a form of PDA, Sam used the back of his hand in an archaic gesture that was adorable. 

Temple kisses simply meant affection, given when they were cuddling on the couch or when Lucifer felt particularly affectionate and would nuzzle into Sam’s collarbone and scent his boyfriend.

Cheek kisses meant that they were feeling impulsive, that the temptation to kiss was too strong. It was also a quick way to calm Lucifer down when he went on a “strong and independent Omegas are not broken” rant and was getting close to being violent. 

Nose kisses, Lucifer learned with a confused scrunch of his nose upon receiving his first one and receiving several more in quick succession, meant that Sam thought he was being cute and adorable. It was another impulse kiss, but this one meaning  _ you’re too cute.  _

He learned what butterfly kisses were, and how they lead to giggles from their eyelashes tickling the other’s skin and soft, chaste lip kisses. He learned what an Eskimo kiss is, and how it leads to tender smiles and closed eyes. He learned the difference between the slow, lazy kisses where he and Sam were just simply sharing air and the harsh, primal kisses where both of them were using teeth and battling the other for dominance. 

He learned other things as well, things about himself and how he is with Sam. 

He learned that falling asleep on Sam’s lap meant he could keep his face in the crook of Sam’s neck and feel his strong arms hold him tight; that he loved the way Sam would hug him tightly before he’d go into work or go off to the bars. He learned that the quickest way for Sam to calm Lucifer down from a nightmare was to form like a barrier around his body, with the Alpha pinning him underneath of him, allowing him to feel safe and warm in the confines of Sam’s arms. 

He loved it when Sam wrapped his arms around him from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder, giving an impulsive cheek peck that would make Lucifer smile and blush. He loved it when Sam made an innuendo that had Lucifer, who used to roll them off his shoulders and laugh, blushing and shoving Sam playfully away. He loved the rare moments when Sam’s head was in his lap, allowing him to run his fingers through gentle chestnut locks and braid them loosely. 

He loved how because they weren’t intimate (read: having sex) Sam would make himself scarce from Lucifer during his heats, but come back afterwards to hold his Omega close and help him recover. The heat in which Lucifer also had a nightmare and ending up breaking his nose and splitting his lip with a baseball bat was disastrous, and he tried to hide from the Alpha, not wanting to explain what was wrong. It seemed like Sam had a sixth sense with his boyfriend, and had held the sobbing Omega close before leading him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Lucifer had blushed furiously as Sam gently undressed him and slid him into the tub before starting to wash him all over, making soothing noises and getting Lucifer to relax. There was no need for the hospital then, as Sam righted Lucifer’s broken nose and the lip wasn’t too badly split. 

Lucifer was cared for and doted on tremendously. Sure, he and Sam got into fights- what couple didn’t?- but they were always resolved quickly, with warm hugs and gentle words and soft, forgiving kisses. 

Lucifer guessed that he was onto something here, and as usual, Nicki was the one who helped him figure that out. 

“How’s it hanging?” she asked one day as they made dinner side by side. Michael was gone, having needed to get his passport updated; and Sam was putting in a couple extra hours at the firm. 

“Pretty good,” he admitted, slicing the ham that Nicki had procured for the potato soup they were making. 

“How’s things between you and Sam?” she asked as she checked out the soup mixture in the pot. 

“Great,” he said with a soft smile. “I’m. . . . I’m really liking this.” 

“Of course, he  _ pampers  _ you,” she teased. 

“Hey, Mike pampers you too!” he laughed, and it was true. Michael had taken to giving his girlfriend weekly presents and took her out to dinner two nights a week, as well as updated her wardrobe a little bit. 

“True,” she conceded. “But I’ve never seen Sam act the way he does around you. He’s been with a couple of other Omegas- can you blame them, though?- and he was  _ never  _ this doting.” 

“Really?” Lucifer asked, a thrill running through him at the thought. 

“Yep. You’re a special one, Mr. Milton, and I can tell you why, if you care to know.” 

“The whole True Mate Theory thing?” he inquired. He had done some research, and realized that it was an applicable thing, in both his and Nicki’s cases. 

“Well, yeah, that has some to do with it,” she confessed. “But it runs deeper than that. Sam Winchester is head over heels in love with you, and for fuck’s sake, I want you two to mate already.” 

Lucifer nearly sliced the tip of his index finger off. 

“WHAT”

“Oh. He hasn’t told you yet,” Nicki observed. “At least, not verbally.”

“What do you mean,  _ at least not verbally _ ?” Lucifer was confused. “I thought that  _ is  _ how you tell someone that you love them.” 

Nicki laughed. “Oh hon,” she said sympathetically. “Bless your heart, but it’s more than that. Love’s the feeling of being safe and warm and protected. It’s Sam telling you  _ be careful  _ when we go out for Omega Night Out, even though he knows you won’t. It’s him saying  _ I’m glad you’re safe  _ when he comes and picks us up from the hospital. It’s that special way he says your name. It’s the tone he uses when he calls you ‘angel’ or ‘Morning Star’. It’s the cheek peck he gives you when he’s being impulsive, it’s the way he makes sure you get enough to eat and drink. It’s him promising that he’ll be there should the nightmares come. He may not have said ‘I love you’ directly, but he’s said it, over and over again; and you’ve told him the same things. You return the sentiment when you blush and kiss  him sweetly as he tells you to have a good day at work. You tell him ‘I love you’ when you curl up in his lap and take in his scent like it’s the most natural thing in the world. It’s telling him  _ I’ll be good  _ when you go out, and saying  _ I’m fine  _ when he knows you’re not. It’s telling him that you need him, need him to hold you. It’s that little smile you get when he praises you and the way you look at him.” 

Lucifer stared at her. She was right, of course- Lucifer fell in love with the Alpha a little more every day, but he didn’t realize one, that it was  _ that obvious _ and two, that Sam returned the feelings. 

“Yeah, you’re pretty fucking obvious, Luce,” she laughed. “But we don’t care. The two of you are  _ happy  _ and in love and it’s beautiful. I’m so fucking happy for you, and so is Mike.” 

Lucifer nodded, returning to dicing the ham. “So what do I do now?” he asked her. 

“I’d ask for a mating, but that’s me,” she admitted. “This is  _ your  _ decision, Lucifer.  _ You  _ let Sam know that you’re ready to be mated to him. Not me, not Sam, not Michael. That falls on you.” 

“Have. . . have you told Michael you want to mate?” he asked her quietly. 

She sighed softly. “Not yet,” she admitted. “It doesn’t feel right yet, you know? But soon.” She looked over at him. “What about you? When do you think you’re gonna ask?” 

Lucifer sighed. “Soon,” he agreed. “I. . . I need to wrap my brain around what you told me.” 

Nicki nodded in understanding. “Of course,” she said. “I get that completely.” 

Nicki’s phone rang. “Sterling’s Whore House,” she greeted. “Hey, babe, you on your way home? Okay well, I’m about to throw the ham into the soup, so whenever you and Sam get home we can eat, alright? I’m going to run to the firm real quick, I forgot some paperwork, so I might not be there when you get home.” She paused and smiled. “Well, I hope you get home safely. Alright. Mhm. Love you too. Bye.” She hung up with Michael.

“Heat’s coming up, isn’t it?” Lucifer asked. 

“Mhm. And I want to get my work done before it hits. Abbie knows I’m hitting it soon and gave me the keys to the place.” She hugged him. “Put the soup on simmer and stir it so that there’s not a milk seal. If it gets to thick slowly add a little bit of milk.” 

“Sounds good,” the older Omega said. “Be careful, lots of attacks in this area lately.” 

Nicki nodded and kissed his cheek chastely. “Be back before you can finish a ‘broken Omega’ rant,” she teased before heading out. 

Sam came home about fifteen minutes after Nicki left, and he wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. “How was your day, my handsome Morning Star?” He hummed. 

“Good,” Lucifer hummed back, turning his head to peck Sam’s lips chastely. “Got a lot of returns handed out today, and the audits have begun. Nothing too heavy. How was court?” 

“Tedious, as usual,” Sam chuckled. “Questioning went on a bit longer today, so I ended up being late. But the jury starts deliberations tomorrow, so that’s a good thing.” 

Lucifer smiled and twisted in Sam’s arms to look up properly at his Alpha, undoing his tie. “Sounds like it,” he hummed. 

Their lips met softly, tenderly, saying words that they were still too afraid to say. Lucifer held onto either end of the forest green tie to keep Sam close. 

They broke, smiling softly, tenderly, and Lucifer nosed into Sam’s neck. 

It had been five or six months since they started dating, and Lucifer was feeling like every day was another day closer to asking Sam for that next step.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer asks Nicki for advice

Seven months after Sam and Lucifer started dating, Lucifer knocked on Nicki’s office door in Abaddon’s Deals. He smiled at the simple silver plaque that read  _ Nicole Sterling- Personal Assistant to A. Sanders. _

The door opened and he looked down at the tiny female Omega who was using an ebony cane after she had to attack another Alpha and sprained her ankle on a roundhouse kick to his face. 

“And you’re knocking on my door. . . . why?” she asked, allowing him to enter. 

“I got a mating question for you,” he explained, blushing as he closed the door. 

“Oh?” Nicki chuckled as she skirted a large stack of binders to get back to her desk. 

“What type of mating promotes the strongest bond?” he asked her, standing in front of her desk and trailing his finger along the nameplate. 

“Ooooohhhhhh you will  _ not  _ like what I have to say about that,” she hummed as she sat down in her red leather office chair. 

“Oh?” he asked, sitting down in the soft leather armchair.

“Well, the best mating bond is formed during a heat,” she explained. “This is because mating and heats are closely linked.” 

He made a face. “Seriously?” 

“Unfortunately,” she said somewhat sympathetically. “And there’s still a little known mating/heat song and dance that helps with a strong mating bond.” 

“What?” he asked. Sometimes, it helped to have a best friend who was an Omega psychology nerd.    
“Ever heard of the Chase?” she hummed. 

“The Chase?” The confusion on his face was clear. 

“The Chase. It’s an invitation to mate. If an Omega is in heat, and they and the Alpha have agreed to mate, the Omega will. . . lead the Alpha on a chase. Like hiding, running, leaving a false trail.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “So. . . basically, being a sassy little Omega,” he said. 

“Essentially.” Nicki grinned. “It also triggers an Alpha’s instinct to mate, they’ll see it as a challenge. Like  _ I have to prove myself worthy of the Omega _ . It’s not used a whole lot anymore.”

Lucifer nodded, mulling things over. “Are you going to do the Chase?” he asked. “With Mikey?” 

Nicki nodded with a blush. “Yeah. He and I are gonna talk about it. We’ve talked about mating, but I haven’t told him I want to do the Chase yet.” 

“He’d probably afraid you’d hurt yourself,” he chuckled. “When are you guys gonna do it?” 

“Next heat,” she confirmed. “So roughly two, three weeks from now.” 

He nodded. His own heat was next week. 

“You tell Mr. Winchester that you wanna be his needy little sassy Omega forever yet?” she teased. 

“I will throw something at you,” he said without venom. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” she smirked. “Let him know. And let him know that you wanna do the Chase. I saw your eyes light up when I mentioned what it entails.”

He flushed. “How?” 

Nicki grinned and she got up. “I’ll demonstrate. Day before your heat. Sam’s sitting on the couch going over his latest case. You saunter up, take the brief out of his hands, and straddle him.” She demonstrated with a mischievous look. “You roll your hips lightly- not to frotting, just once or twice to tease. Smirk. Then say that you want to mate, but you want to do it the old way, with the Chase.” She rolled her hips like she would to Michael, with a smirk on her face. Lucifer could’ve died of embarrassment. “And then you lean in and whisper that your heat is tomorrow. Then you get up off his lap and walk away like that conversation  _ never  _ took place. The next day, the moment your heat hits, take off running. But make sure Sam’s around so he  _ knows  _ what’s happening.” 

“Has anyone told you that you’re evil?” he asked his best friend, who was now off his lap and walking away. 

“You have, about three times a year,” Nicki laughed as she sat down in her chair. “And I know how Sammy’s gonna take you.” 

“Oh?” he asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Yep. Eavesdropped on a convo he was having with Mike once.” 

He leaned forward. “Do tell.” 

Nicki leaned forward, crossing her arms onto the desk. “Do you really want to know?” 

“It’s gossip. Of course.” 

“Alright. Well, I think he’s gonna expect you to do the Chase, because he did say  _ catch him. _ He’s gonna bring you home- to his apartment. Not home to me and Mikey. To  _ his  _ apartment. He’s gonna spread you out on his bed, kissing and sucking marks into your skin. You’re probably gonna fight, he said, so he’s going to pin you down, wedge a leg between yours and he’s gonna rut like a newly presented Alpha.” 

Lucifer’s breath had caught in his throat. “What else?” he asked 

“Now, now, Luci, I can’t spoil it  _ all,  _ now can I?” Nicki asked him quite innocently. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Michael’s job.” 

“ _ Gross. _ ” 

“Hey, I basically just told you how to seduce Sam into the Chase. Fuck, I even  _ demonstrated _ . I even told you part of how Sam was going to knot that virginity out of you. You do  _ not  _ get to tell me ‘gross’ when I remind you that Mike and I are dating.” 

“Point.” Lucifer sighed. “Alright. Thanks Nick.” 

“Not a problem Luce. Now get. I need to finish this report before three.” 

He glanced at the time. “It’s gonna take you two hours?” 

“Yes.”

Lucifer didn’t question, giving his best friend a gentle wave before leaving. As he closed her office door, he heard her excited yell over the can of Mountain Dew Black Label he left on her desk in thanks for the advice and information. 

He skirted past the Omega Hate Crimes department and went on back to Milton’s Accounts, whistling. 

Things were definitely- dare he say-  _ heating up  _ between he and Sam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT A P O L O G I Z E FOR THE PUN AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tells Sam

Lucifer took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror, taking a look at what he was wearing.   
A pair of low riding light grey sweatpants, the hems cut off after Gabriel one time coated them with peanut butter to attract animals to his legs (something he still hasn’t forgiven him for, even after Nair in the shampoo and having his next heat in his room). Peeking out over the top was just the faintest hint of orange-red cotton lace. Hiding it (except for when he raised his arms) was a soft cotton grey longsleeved shirt that hung loose on his slender frame. He gave a shy smile to his reflection before heading out and into the living room.   
He rolled his eyes as he saw Nicki and Michael in the kitchen, cooking. Well, more like Nicki was cooking and Michael was just holding onto her, kissing her neck and shoulders and murmuring sweet things to her. He snapped a discreet picture for blackmail and slid onto Sam’s lap, his heart pounding in his chest.   
“Mmm, you look comfy,” Sam hummed as Lucifer cuddled into him.   
“I am,” Lucifer hummed back, closing his eyes and relaxing. The day before his heats always got him in a very cuddly mood, now that he was with Sam.   
Sam ran his fingers through his hair, and the two sank into the couch as they listened to the sounds of Nicki and Michael cooking and being absolutely love stricken with each other. Lucifer would go take blackmail photos, but he was too comfortable, warm, and happy in Sam’s arms.   
Also, he had a job to do.  
He looked up to see what Sam was doing. The Alpha was had his head tilted back and his eyes were closed. Perfect.   
The Omega shifted so he was straddling Sam’s lap, keeping a watchful eye on the Alpha’s face. Sam slept on, and so Lucifer breathed a quiet sigh of relief.   
He gave a gentle roll of his hips, biting his lower lip at how good it felt, rolling his hips down into Sam’s and feeling length glide across length.   
It’s not that he and Sam haven’t kind of fooled around before- they had, once or twice. Quick little things that Lucifer was curious about. How to give a handjob was one of them, and the day that they discovered exactly how sensitive the Omega’s nipples were. And they’ve seen each other naked- if only because Sam insists on bathing him the moment he gets home from the hospital after a bar fight.   
But something like this- it seemed more intimate, and the pleasure that ran through Lucifer made him shudder, giving another gentle roll of his hips.   
Sam snorted semi-awake and fell back asleep, his hands resting now on Lucifer’s hips.   
The Omega frowned lightly and rolled his hips a bit more firmly, a bit more insistently.   
Sam repeated the snoring thing and seemed like he was waking up, so Lucifer rolled his hips more as he leaned forward into the Alpha, kissing along his jawline. “Alpha,” he whispered softly. “Are you awake, Alpha?”   
Sam groaned and rolled his hips up and into Lucifer’s, and the Omega bit back a moan. “Come on, Alpha, wake up for me. Gotta tell you something.”   
“Luci?” Sam mumbled.   
“That’s right, it’s me, your little Omega,” Lucifer murmured. “Come on, wake up for me.”   
Sam removed one hand to rub his eyes sleepily, opening them blearily. Tired hazel eyes peered at the Omega on his lap who was. . . rolling his hips? “Waizzit?”   
“You awake enough, Alpha?” Lucifer purred. The more he did this, the more confident he became. But a lot of it also was because he knew he could slide off of Sam’s lap and leave the Alpha to ponder his words while he had his mini freak out in private.   
“Wazzup, Luc?” Sam was still very sleepy.   
Lucifer lightly bit and tugged on Sam’s earlobe, making the Alpha moan. “Well, you know the whole mating thing? I want to do it. Have you be my Alpha.”   
Sam made a little broken noise at the admission.   
“And I want to do the Chase. Tomorrow. Think you can keep up?” Lucifer’s voice was light and teasing as his hips rolled to a stop and he began sliding off of the Alpha’s lap. “I’ll be in heat then, and leading you on a Chase sounds delicious. Make you work for me.”   
He was almost, almost completely off of Sam’s lap before strong fingers gripped his hips and pulled him closer. Making a squeaking sound, Lucifer blushed bright pink.   
Sam was now definitely awake. “So I wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating,” the Alpha mused, reaching up to gently stroke the Omega’s pink cheek. “Mind repeating that for me again, angel?”   
Lucifer’s pink cheeks steadily turned darker and he cast his eyes down from Sam’s soulful gaze shyly.   
“Luci,” Sam’s voice was amused. “Come on, is my sassy little Omega shy now?”   
Lucifer nodded and bit his lips.   
“Well, how about you paraphrase for me?” Sam asked softly.   
“I um, well, um. . . I wanna mate,” Lucifer said softly, playing with the hem of his shirt.   
“And?” Sam prompted gently.   
Lucifer felt like he just received a really bad sunburn. “And, um, I was thinking about doing the Chase? D-d-d-during my heat?” he squeaked out. His hands flew up to cover his face in shyness and embarrassment.   
“Oh you cute little thing,” Sam chuckled, wrapping the hiding Omega up in his arms and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Oh, you little plotter. But why so embarrassed?”   
“‘Cause,” Lucifer mumbled into his sleeves.   
Sam worked to situate Lucifer so the Omega was sitting sideways on his lap and not so much straddling him. “Is it because you’ve never thought about mating before me and therefore unsure how I’d take to such an invitation?”   
That was a part of it, so Lucifer nodded. “Uh huh.”   
Sam smiled and kissed the part of Lucifer’s forehead that wasn’t covered by his hands. “So precious. I’m honored that you want to mate with me. I know several Alphas who would kill for the honor.”   
Lucifer blushed even more and hid his face in Sam’s neck.   
Sam gently rocked the shy and slightly panicky Omega, letting him scent him. “Is it also because you want to do it during your heat, and you know how I feel about mating in heats?”   
Lucifer whined and nodded.   
“But you don’t just want to roll over and present for me, do you?” Sam’s voice turned rougher, making Lucifer shiver. “No, you want to lead me on the Chase, prove myself worthy of you. Of such a strong, proud Omega. You want me to catch you and bring you back to my place before I claim you. You want me to work for it, despite every instinct of yours saying knot me knot me, mate me mate me.”   
Lucifer whimpered and nodded. “Ye,” he mumbled shyly.   
“I bet you’d still struggle,” Sam breathed, his lips now next to Lucifer’s ear. “I bet you’re still going to taunt me, goad me into claiming you hard and fast. You’re going to question me being half the Alpha I say I am until I push my knot straight into that little greedy hole of yours. See how far I go, how much I take before I give into my baser instincts. See how much I take it from a sassy little Omega such as yourself.”   
Lucifer was very thankful now that his face was hidden by sleeves and his Alpha’s neck, as he grew flushed thinking about it, Sam’s imagery making him shudder. He bit his lip to hold back his moans and the thought of Sam losing his mind that the Omega in front of him was challenging him. He knew Sam was trying to get a rise out of him, and it was working. He could smell the Alpha’s arousal and desire as well as his own.   
“Are you trying to kickstart my heat?” he mumbled.   
Sam chuckled and hugged Lucifer tightly to him. “No, my Morning Star,” he hummed, his voice still low and thick with arousal. “I can wait until morning.”   
Lucifer looked up at Sam, his face still red. “So. . . that’s a yes?” he asked softly.   
Sam smiled and kissed the Omega’s nose, chuckling as Lucifer scrunched it up and narrowed his eyes. “Yes, Luc. That’s a yes. I would love to be your mate.”   
Lucifer gave a shy smile. “You gotta catch me, then,” he said.   
“You just be safe while you’re leading me on this Chase, okay? I find another Alpha trying to mate you and I’m not going to resist tearing him to shreds.”   
“Nicki’s gonna monitor me,” Lucifer confided. “We’ve already talked this over. She’ll monitor me and if there’s another Alpha in the vicinity then she’s going to deter them so I can continue. You’re on her speed dial so if it becomes too big of a situation she can call you and Mike.”   
Sam smiled and ruffled his Omega’s hair. “You’ve got this all planned out, don’t you?” he teased.   
Lucifer flushed. “I knew you were going to ask. And I’m going to do the same thing for her so when she gets the guts to ask Mikey for the Chase, it’s reciprocated.”   
“Smart little Omegas.”   
They shared a slow, sweet kiss before Lucifer snuggled down on his Alpha’s lap. He knew he had to get some sleep if he was going to lead Sam on an adequate chase tomorrow.   
“Good night, Sam.”   
“Good night, my Morning Star. Sweet dreams.”   
Lucifer’s dreams that night were anything but sweet- or innocent.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer leads Sam on the Chase

Lucifer woke up early with slick covering his panties and sweats and a still sleeping Alpha. 

Quietly, he removed himself from Sam’s hold and bolted towards his bedroom. He quickly shucked his clothes and pulled on new ones. In goes the fake knot, to keep him mostly dry; on go the ice blue panties with the light pink lace trim, thankful that cotton blends exist; on go the black shorts; on go the black sweatpants; slip on the black tank top. The black t-shirt he held in his hand, he rubbed all over his body as he stealthily made his way out to the kitchen to sneak a couple bites to eat. Nicki had made him some trail mix to take on the go. 

Nicki was already in the kitchen, her motorcycle keys in hand. 

“Michael’s actually letting you drive it?” he whispered as he took the glass of white grape-peach juice from her to guzzle down. 

“Like he has a choice, I don’t want to be opening doors if you’re in trouble,” she whispered back. 

He nodded in agreement as he quickly ate the celery and peanut butter she had given him. 

Reaching into his shorts, she stashed the bags of trail mix and kissed his cheek. “You have about a ten minute headstart before I follow, just to get the GPS going,” she whispered as he drank a glass of water. “Alright?” 

Lucifer nodded, going through some quick stretches. 

“Give me the shirt, I’ll drop it off before I leave.” 

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. “Thanks, Sterling.” 

“Anytime, Milton. Go give your Alpha a chase.” 

He grinned at her, adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

As usual, he didn’t just run out the front door. 

He’s glad that the window outside the kitchen didn’t have a long drop, and then he was off and running. 

_ The Chase was on.  _

About five minutes later, he heard a beep in the earbud Nicki gave him just before his leap out the window. “Okay, got your location, Sam’s still asleep but Michael’s up. I’m gearing up right now. Maintain current speed.” 

“Copy that,” he said. 

Ten minutes after that, he heard the roar of Nicki’s motorcycle and he laughed as she sped right past him. “What, couldn’t just stalk me from behind like a creeper?” he teased her through the headset. 

“Like that would be any fun. Sam woke as I was revving up Roxanne. Wasn’t sure which scent to follow, the door or the window. Nice confusion tactic, Milton.” 

“Thank you, Sterling. You got a read on him?” 

“Chasing after the door scent, so it could be a while. Michael’s tailing. Alpha coming up on your six. Change trajectory.” 

He veered off onto a worn down hiking trail on his right hand side and ran faster. “Did I lose him?” he panted. 

“Affirmative.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Nicki absently talking to her boyfriend. Ducking into the actual woods, he pulled out a bag of trail mix and ate a couple handfuls. 

“Hey Luce? Sam’s headed your way, he found your scent. What’s your location?” 

“The woods in Mondale Park,” he breathed. “Taking a breather.” 

“Alright, but don’t take too long, he’s getting blipped on my radar. Loose the tank.” Hang it on the tree. Get on the path again.” 

“Roger.” Slipping the tank off, he hung it on the tree facing into the woods and made it back onto the path again, smiling. 

_ The game was on.  _

Two hours later, he was running down the main street, dodging Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike; mixing his scent in with theirs, making him a bit harder to find. 

“Aggressive Alpha, three o’clock,” Nicki reported as he watched her tear down the pavement. 

“10-4” he panted, ducking into an alleyway to evade the apparently aggressive Alpha. “Did I shake him?” 

“Negative, and he’s pissed. I’m waiting at the end of the alley, jump over Roxanne.” 

“You want me to do  _ what  _ now?” 

“Relax, she’ll be kickstanded and off. Just jump over the fucking bike and if he tries to come after you still I’ll fight ‘im off.” 

Lucifer nodded and increased his speed, seeing the bike about forty yards away. 

“Remember, duck and roll if you don’t think your landing isn’t going to be graceful,” Nicki reminded him. 

“Alpha?” He rasped out. 

“You’re fine, you’re outrunning him. I see. . . Fuck. Lucifer. I want you to fucking  _ run.  _ Run like the hounds of Hell are nipping your heels. It’s Azazel.” 

Lucifer’s blood ran cold. Azazel Fredericks ran around with Alastair, and gave the Omega even more creeps than the former plastic surgeon. Azazel was smooth talking, ruthless and oftentimes single-minded when it came to something he wanted. “Where’s Sam?” 

“In pursuit.” 

The bike was now twenty yards ahead. He could make out Nicki’s shadowy figure, leaning against the wall like she was minding her own business. 

“Almost there, keep going, I got Michael on high alert.” She encouraged. 

Ten yards. He could make it. 

Five yards-

All of a sudden he was on the ground, a strong hand on the back of his neck to keep him down. “Lucifer Milton. Didn’t Michael ever teach you your manners on how you’re supposed to behave in heat?” Azazel drawled almost lazily. 

“Hands off. Taken.” Lucifer gritted out, struggling. 

“Really? Don’t see a mark, therefore, pure unmated Omega. Mmm, first day of a heat too.” Azazel leaned in close to scent him and Lucifer screamed. 

A grunt from behind him was heard and a yowl as the hand on his neck was released. 

“You little cunt!” Azazel shrieked. “Oh,  _ you’re  _ gonna be so much sweeter to break, you fucking little slut.” 

“Can someone be a slut if they’re a virgin?” Nicki asked innocently. 

Azazel growled and slowly got off Lucifer. “Stay, Omega,” he snarled at the Omega in the throes of heat before stalking towards the one that was twirling her bike keys around. Lucifer saw a cut underneath the Alpha’s eye that looked like it was from her keys. 

Nicki made eye contact with Lucifer briefly, and he knew what she was saying. 

_ Run.  _

He slowly got up as Azazel charged his best friend. 

Nicki smoothly ducked under and threw him into the wall with her shoulders. “MILTON GET OUT OF HERE!” 

Lucifer finished the five yards to the bike and leaped over the bike, using a hand to steady himself on the warm leather seat. Landing fine, he began running again, scenting the Alpha he wanted to mate with in the air.  _ Good.  _

“Nick, Sam’s in pursuit, how are you doing?” 

He heard a snarl and Nicki grunt. “Gonna have a pissed off Alpha.” 

He grinned. “Referring to Michael?” 

“Oh yeah. He’s going to lecture me to death. I haven’t-  _ fuck!”  _

He stopped, listening to his best friend swear and lash out against Azazel, casting his eyes around for Sam. He didn’t see the taller Alpha anywhere. “I’ll let you get back to pest control,” he said. "And Nick? You be careful."

“Thanks, and I'll try.” Nicki's voice sounded like she was in pain.

He began running at a light jog, trying to calm down from the adrenaline rush and hoping that his best friend was okay. 

He thought he smelled Sam behind him, and turned down another alley to get behind a dumpster, eat a couple of nuts. It had been at least thirty minutes, if not more since his last “meal stop”. 

He ran into the solid wall that was Sam.

The Omega squeaked and went to turn the opposite way to run off, but the Alpha wrapped his arms around him and tugged him back. 

“Looks like I caught you, Omega,” he rumbled and Lucifer wanted to melt. 

“But have you  _ tamed  _ me yet, Alpha?” he challenged instead, twisting his head around to look up at Sam. 

The Alpha’s eyes grew dark and he threw Lucifer over his shoulder easily. The Omega yelped and squirmed. 

“Stop. I don’t want to drop you.” 

Lucifer stilled and snickered. “Nick? Been caught. How are you doing?” 

“I’m fucked. Not Biblically, but Michael’s gonna whoop my ass.” Nicki sounded tired. He heard her shift and whimper softly in pain. “Police came after Michael heard me swear; he called the cops on them. I’m on my way to the hospital- Azazel got me pretty good.” 

“Well, you go and look pretty in your hospital gown, Sterling,” Lucifer chuckled, shivering at the groan Sam gave. “I’m gonna go get fucked in the Biblical sense.” 

“I’m not gonna lie, mildly jealous. Have fun, Milton.”

The earbud clicked off. 

“What happened?” Sam asked as he began fumbling his pockets for the keys to his apartment. 

“Azazel Fredericks found me,” Lucifer admitted. “Nick held him off.” 

Sam growled. “Are you okay?” 

“Maybe a scrape or two, but yeah. Nick’s on her way to the hospital.” 

Sam nodded. Finding his keys, he opened the door to his apartment, and the smell of the Alpha washed over Lucifer as Sam stepped inside. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is sassy, even when he's about to be hanging off of Sam's knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just 2,671 words of smut.

Lucifer laughed breathlessly as Sam threw him on the bed, hungrily climbing over him. A challenge was being issued to the Omega, and the Omega gladly accepted it as he playfully pushed and shoved at Sam.

“How much of my shit are you going to take, Sam?” he taunted playfully, his eyes lighting up with mischief. His heat still remained, low and warm in his belly, but he ignored it in favor of teasing the Alpha on top of him.

“Calm down, you feisty thing,” Sam groaned, trying to pin Lucifer’s clever hands to the mattress. “You know you want this badly, don’t you?”

Lucifer did. Very badly. But he was determined to make his Alpha- his future mate- _work_ for the pleasure. “Maybe,” Lucifer grinned cheekily, repressing a shiver as Sam’s eyes darkened hungrily.

“Lay still, _Omega_.” The command came across as an order, in a low growl. Lucifer fought to stand against it, bringing his knees up to his chest and placing the bottoms of his feet along Sam’s broad chest. He pushed as hard as he could, but Sam was like stone.

Then suddenly, the chest _did_ move, but it was only a few inches away so Sam could grab Lucifer’s ankles. Pulling his legs apart, he slid in between them and grabbed Lucifer’s wrists, pinning him down.

Lucifer felt a gush of slick slide past the fake knot inside of him at the display of power.

“If my little Omega wasn’t in heat, I’d spank him for being a little brat,” Sam growled, deep in his throat, and _holy shit_ that shouldn’t turn Lucifer on as much as it did.

Sam transferred one of Lucifer’s wrists from one hand to the other, effectively keeping the Omega pinned underneath him. “Are you gonna be a good little Omega while I undress you?” he hummed softly.

“What’s the definition of a ‘good’ Omega?” Lucifer asked cheekily.

“Are you going to not squirm and let me undress you properly or am I gonna have to bind your hands down and rip these off of you?” Sam growled.

Lucifer whined and struggled. “I can try to be good,” he said. “But it’s hard, Alpha.”

“I know, my angel,” Sam soothed and Lucifer’s heart melted. “I know it’s hard to be good and just relax, but I’m gonna take care of you.”

Lucifer whimpered and rocked his hips.

“I know, you like to take care of yourself. My strong, sassy, independent Omega.” Sam leaned in and kissed Lucifer softly, smiling as he pulled away and Lucifer chased his lips. “You need me, don’t you?”

Lucifer bit his lip and groaned.  He did. He really did. But he didn’t want to admit it yet. He wasn’t that desperate yet. Yet, being the key word.

“Come on, admit it,” Sam purred.

Lucifer growled and pushed up against Sam’s hands and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist.

Sam groaned and pressed the Omega down into the mattress. “Such a naughty little Omega.”

Lucifer groaned and pushed back up against Sam, struggling to get dominance over the Alpha and failing miserably. Sam was not moving. At all. He was like stone, not moving at all.

Sam raised an amused eyebrow at the fighting Omega. “You’re not going to win, little Omega.”

“I’m not _little,_ Alpha,” Lucifer protested with a moan.

Sam chuckled and smirked, leaning down to nip along Lucifer’s jaw. “You’re small compared to me. I’m an Alpha, and physically taller than you. You-” he bit the pulse on Lucifer’s neck lightly “You are _my_ little Omega. My little sassy, independent Omega who needs me. Desperately. I can smell your heat off you, begging me to take you, knot you, make you mine.”

Lucifer was going to have a serious talk with his body soon, and how it should respond to Sam’s voice when it gets all growls and snarls with talk of possession. He shouldn’t be gushing out slick at the alarming rate that he was doing at that moment, and around the fake knot no less.

_Stupid heat._

Sam chuckled darkly. “Now, little Omega, _hold still_.”

“ _No_ ,” Lucifer groaned. He was going to make his Alpha work for this, absolutely. Sam was going to  _earn_ his submission, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

“You want this, Luci,” Sam whispered softly. “I know you do. You _asked_ for this, baby. You’re about to beg for it.”

Lucifer was going to beg soon, Sam was right about that. But he was stubborn and proud and he squirmed. He squirmed in eagerness and to be difficult.

He felt leather around his wrists and looked up to see Sam tying his ancient leather belt around his wrists.

_Yes, a serious conversation with his body was definitely needed._

Sam finished tying Lucifer’s hands above his head, and he made his way down Lucifer’s chest, kissing and nipping along the way, deliberately avoiding Lucifer’s highly sensitive nipples. The Omega whined and bucked his hips, trying to get Sam away and yet bring him closer at the same time.

Sam’s lips reached the top of his sweats, and he smirked. “Stay still, Omega- or don’t. These are coming off no matter what.”

“You’re so cocky, aren’t you?” Lucifer taunted with a breathless laugh, squirming and making life in general very difficult for Sam. “Think that just cause I’m caught and bound that I’m just gonna roll over for you? Think again! Gotta work for it.”

Sam growled darkly. “Are you challenging my authority, Lucifer?”

The way Sam growled his name made his cock twitch inside the cotton boyshorts and he groaned.

“That’s what I thought,” Sam said smugly. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of the sweats and used Lucifer’s squirming against him to slip the offending pants off, leaving the Omega in his panties and the basketball shorts.

“More layers? Does my little Omega like being clothed?” Sam teased, kissing his way up the inside of Lucifer’s leg, chuckling at the squirming and keens. “Does my little angel want to beg now?”

Lucifer did. He really did. But he also wanted to see how long it would take until Sam _made_ the Omega submit. So while his body and his heat screamed _yes,_ he shook his head and said. “Nope!”

Sam chuckled and began working Lucifer’s shorts off, expecting that to be the last bit of clothing. He sat back on his haunches once the shorts were off, exposing the ice blue trimmed in pale pink cotton boyshorts that the Omega was wearing. “Well. . . damn, Luci.”

Lucifer was too turned on to even have an idea of what Sam was talking about, but the awe and wonder in Sam’s voice had him blushing.

Sam leaned forward and ran a soft finger up and down the length of Lucifer’s cock through the panties. “Such a pretty and sweet little Omega. The panties match your eyes. So pretty.”

Lucifer whined and squirmed. Sam’s touch was soft, teasing and his hips rocked up and into the Alpha’s hand.

“Mmm, such an eager little Omega in my bed,” the Alpha teased. “See, angel, you want it. You want it so bad baby, why not give in?”

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips more firmly. He arched his back and looked up at his hands, wiggling them around to get them out of Sam’s belt. He was _intent_ on making Sam lose his mind with lust and the urge to knot and mate him.

He found himself suddenly on his stomach, yelping as his hips were brought up brutally by the Alpha’s strong fingers. Sam settled in between his legs and it took everything Lucifer had in himself to not start begging for his knot. Instead, he drawled, “See anything you might like to try there, Sam?”

Sam growled and Lucifer resisted the urge to shiver, letting out a shout as Sam’s broad palm struck his cotton clad rear.

_Are you there, body? Yeah. We need to have a personal discussion. These things shouldn’t be as-_

His internal monologue with himself was interrupted by another smack and he dropped his head with a groan.

“I love my sassy little Omega,” Sam purred, running his hand over Lucifer’s panty clad ass. “But my independent little angel needs this. He needs me badly, doesn’t he?” Slowly he peeled the panties down and settling them just below the curve of Lucifer’s ass, rubbing the soft skin and gently tapping the fake knot. “You’re gonna leak all over the place when I pull this out, aren’t you? Just gush slick and coat your tight little hole, getting it ready for my knot.”

_Body? You there? Yeah, you can stop gushing slick at OOOHHHH NEVER NEVER FUCK!!_

In the midst of him once again reprimanding his body for the perfectly natural reactions he’s been experiencing, he changed his mind as Sam slowly began tugging the toy out of his hole. _Damn_ it felt good, and he made a keening noise as the Alpha slowly worked the fake knot out, occasionally delivering a light slap to his upturned rear.

“Mmm, my little Omega makes such the prettiest noises,” Sam whispered as the knot finally slid out. All the slick that had been building up over the day- from Lucifer’s heat, the Chase, the teasing, everything- just began gushing out of the Omega at an alarming rate, coating the backs of his thighs and the inside of his panties.

Sam impulsively leaned in and licked a broad stripe up Lucifer’s crack, and the Omega let out a wail of pleasure.

“Mmm, you taste sweet,” Sam whispered, placing a soft, warm kiss to the small of his back as two fingers prodded at his clenching, slick hole.

Lucifer gave a cry of pleasure and rocked his hips back smirking to himself. Long lost in pleasure he may be, but he knew one last taunt and Sam would go over the edge.

“Is that all you’re gonna do, Alpha? Are you gonna knot me now or are you not Alpha enough for me?”

A harder smack came down on his rear and he felt Sam shift off of the bed. He heard the harsh sound of a zipper being pulled down and the rough sound of denim being shoved off of skin.

Finally, Sam returned to his spot behind Lucifer and lined his cock up with the Omega’s puffy hole. “Want this?” he teased.

“Alpha-” Lucifer started to say and then Sam started sliding in, nice and slow.

Lucifer whined and ducked his head, shaking. Strong hands held him upright as Sam slowly rocked into him, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his sides.

“Shh, that’s it, that’s my sweet angel. God, you’re so tight. Feel so good. You’re doing so good for me, baby. That’s it,” the Alpha whispered, keeping the Omega underneath of him calm and aroused as he finally bottomed out inside of Lucifer. “Oh fuck. . .” Sam murmured, resting his head between Lucifer’s shoulder blades. “How’re doing, baby?” he asked, stroking Lucifer’s hair.

“G-g-g-g-good,” Lucifer stammered, arching his head back and into Sam’s hand. “Sam, please.”

“Want me to move, angel?” Sam whispered, rolling his hips lightly. The head of the Alpha’s cock slid over Lucifer’s prostate neatly and the Omega gave a shout.

“I guess that’s a yes, then.”

The movements started out slow, gentle, Alpha testing out how the Omega responded to certain things. Soothing hands and rolling hips and soft, tender words and whispered kisses across his shoulders.

Lucifer moaned and clutched at the bedsheets, the slowness of the pace simultaneously easing his heat and torturing his body. “Alpha, more, please,” he begged quietly.

Sam heard him, he had to have, but instead he leaned in closer to whisper in Lucifer’s ear. “What was that, baby?”

“More, faster, please, Alpha, need you,” Lucifer whined louder, rocking his hips back.

“You sure? I won’t be able to stop if I do,” Sam murmured, nibbling along Lucifer’s earlobe.

“If you’re not aiming to knot me in the next _thirty seconds_ I am hopping off and finding a new Alpha,” Lucifer threatened. It was an empty threat, and they both knew it. It still lit a fire in Sam’s eyes and drew a growl of possessiveness in his throat as he pinned Lucifer down with his whole body and began fucking into the Omega hard and fast.

They both groaned as Sam’s knot began to swell, starting to catch on Lucifer’s rim. Panting, the Alpha reached underneath of Lucifer and began stroking him roughly, twisting his wrist on each upstroke.

“Luci. . .” Sam groaned, kissing down to the sensitive tendon connecting the Omega’s shoulder to his neck. “C-can I?”

Lucifer melted. Even though they had made it this far, had gotten to this point, Sam was still asking permission for mating. It’s the heat of the moment and Sam Winchester was so close to popping a knot, and yet, he was asking for permission.

“Yes,” He breathed.

“Then cum for me, my little strong independent Omega,” Sam whispered and Lucifer couldn’t resist, clenching down and giving a shout.

So many things happened at once, then.

Lucifer came into the cotton boyshorts with a shout, which turned into a scream as he felt Sam’s knot pop and the Alpha’s teeth sink into his shoulder. The Omega shook and trembled as his Alpha held him close, teeth in his neck and knot pumping him full. One arm was tight across Lucifer’s chest, the other around his hips.

Lucifer trembled and melted into the Alpha as he began to calm down from his high. Sam whispered soothing praises and soft words of comfort as he slowly shifted them onto their sides, the younger Alpha spooning the older Omega as his knot stayed inside of him, very slowly starting to go down.

It was several minutes before Lucifer could speak coherently and he gave a soft moan of happiness.

“Hey there, angel,” Sam whispered, kissing the mating bite. Lucifer shivered and smiled.

“Hey, Alpha.”

“How’re you feeling?” Sam asked, rubbing Lucifer’s hips and the tops of his legs, slowly pushing the ruined panties off of him.

“I’m on cloud nine, babe,” Lucifer chuckled. “Fuck. . . that felt so good. . .”

Sam chuckled and kissed the back of Lucifer’s neck as the Omega kicked off the soiled panties and snuggled backwards into Sam’s strong hold. “Good I’m glad.”

“Didn’t mind me being a little feisty and challenging you, right?” Lucifer asked as old insecurities seeped in.

Sam chuckled and hugged Lucifer. “I would’ve been disappointed if you _hadn’t_ done so, Morning Star.”

That made Lucifer feel better. He stretched, shifting Sam’s knot inside of him and moaning at the next spasm. “Fuck, this feels better than a fake knot.”

Sam laughed. “I would sure hope so!”

They laid there in quiet, post-coital bliss. Lucifer’s heat was sated for now and the two just relished being alone together and not having to worry about Nicki or Michael walking in on them.

“Sam?” It seemed like the perfect moment to confess something.

“Hmm?”

“I. . . I love you.”

A pause.

“I-i-i-if it’s too early, just say so, but we’ve known each other for like ten months and been dating seven of those and you’ve been so patient with me and like, Nicki thinks we’re true mates and all but like I. . . I love you.”

Sam remained silent, and for a moment, Lucifer wondered if he overstepped his boundaries.

“I love you too,” Sam finally said softly, kissing the fresh mating bite as punctuation and Lucifer melted into his arms.

“Now, let’s take a nap, and then a shower,” Sam murmured, tangling his legs with his Omega’s. “And after that, maybe you can ride me and then we’ll see how Nicki is doing.”

Lucifer smiled sleepily. It sucked that his best friend was in the hospital while he was tied on a knot, but he knew that she’d be strong. “Sounds wonderful. Love you.” He twisted his head around and met Sam’s lips, soft and chaste.

“I love you too, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter- coming soon!!


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter of Strong and Independent! 
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoyed this, thank you all for reading it!!

Sam sighed as he walked into the hospital, shaking his head as he followed his normal route to picking up his rowdy Omega. “You know, one would think that being mated would’ve calmed you down,” he said casually as he leaned up against the doorframe, raising an eyebrow at Lucifer. “Seems like just the opposite happened. Where’s Nicki?” 

“They wheeled her away for an MRI- an Alpha slammed her head into the bar before dumping her in the ice chest,” Lucifer reported, waving an expansive hand. “They’re keeping her overnight for observation. And yes, Michael’s here, and beside himself.” 

Sam nodded, shaking his head in wry amusement. “What’s your damage?” 

“Eh, cracked another rib and bruised my elbow. Nothing too serious,” the Omega said, shrugging. 

“Luci. This has been your third bar fight this month.” The Alpha’s lips quirked into a smile. “Perhaps I should turn you over my knee. Twenty ought to do it.” 

Lucifer’s ice blue eyes twinkled. “Alpha,” he pouted playfully. “You  _ know  _ that’s not a punishment. At  _ all. _ ”

“I know,” Sam chuckled. “I still might do it.” 

Lucifer smirked. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.” 

“Are you free to go?” Sam asked. The Alpha didn’t like it when Lucifer smelled of chemicals and other people, especially other Alphas. 

Lucifer nodded. “They called down prescriptions for me- I think they’re giving me Percocet.” 

“Alright, we’ll pick them up on the way home, angel.” Sam sighed. He picked up his mate’s coat and waited for Lucifer to hoist himself off the gurney and grab his cane that he was using to help keep weight off of his hip that got injured in last week’s barfight. 

Lucifer limped over to him and linked his fingers with Sam’s and the two walked over to the pharmacy hand in hand, waving at a frazzled looking Michael and a very sleepy Nicki. Prescriptions picked up, Sam swooped in for a kiss and smiled. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” he whispered. 

“Same,” Lucifer whispered. “Take me home, please.” 

“Of course, Morning Star.” 

The cold air swirled around them and Lucifer huddled closer to his Alpha as Sam ushered him out to the car, knowing how much his Omega didn’t like being cold. 

It wasn’t until they were home- home was now Sam’s apartment, after too many close calls with Michael and Nicki- and curled up on the sofa under a mound of blankets, Sam’s fingers weaving through Lucifer’s hair as the Omega sat curled up on the Alpha’s lap, that they began to fully relax. Dinner had been eaten, meds had been taken. On the TV, the classic Star Trek episode “Trouble With Tribbles” was on and Lucifer began dozing off. 

He, however, had something to say before he allowed the excitement of the day and the medication to take him off to dreamland. 

“I love you, Alpha,” he whispered. 

Sam smiled and brushed a kiss across Lucifer’s forehead. 

“I love you too, sweet Morning Star. Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Lucifer smiled happily and fell asleep, warm and safe in his mate’s arms.

In the end, mating had changed him, but only in the best of ways. It hadn’t affected his spark, hadn’t affected his independence- in fact, Sam pretty much let his Omega do whatever he damn well pleased, so as long as it didn’t break any laws. 

They say mating helps mellow out a stubborn and independent Omega. Makes them more docile, more “appropriate” child bearers, and that’s what Lucifer had thought until Nicki slapped him upside the head, two months after he had mated with Sam and about a week after Nicki mated Michael and threw Azazel Fredericks in jail.

_ That’s not what it is at all. Some do, yes, but those are the ones who want children. And then there’s us. Who knew children may not be in the cards, who doesn’t want them. For us, we still remain sassy, strong and independent. We may get cockier, now that we have mating marks, but that’s it. No, having an Alpha of our own means never being alone. It means we have someone we’re fighting for, in a sense. Not that our Alphas need us to fight for them. But that’s what it is. Not to mention that we can sense whether or not an Alpha wants us to be a meek little sheep and last time I checked, our Alphas didn’t want us like that. They fell in love with the strong and independent Omega.  _

_ We’re strong and independent until the day we die, Luce. And Sam and Michael wouldn’t have it any other way.  _

Lucifer was a bit more cautious with whom he picked fights with and how, but he always fought if someone called him a ‘broken’ Omega or said something derogatory about his Alpha. He was cockier in his fights, and his self-esteem had improved. Some days were better than others, of course, and some days he still started asking Sam how he could’ve mated such a broken Omega. Sam, on those occasions, knew how to take care of Lucifer and he would soothe his Omega easily until Lucifer’s sobs were sniffles and the frowns on his face turned into shy smiles. 

Day by day, week by week, month by month- six months after they mated, Lucifer learned that no matter what, he was loved by an Alpha that wasn’t family and who loved him for being strong, sassy and independent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs and pats the story* Sleep now, my precious. 
> 
> *sniffles*
> 
> Thank you, for coming with me on this Journey. Stay Shiny!!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
